Loving You In Silence
by linalove
Summary: Silence had been her best friend since she was born but the only time she really wished to speak was when she met him.Jack Sparrow/OC. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, darlings! I am here with a new story. No worries I will finish my other stories but I had this idea for weeks and it wouldn't leave me alone.

This takes place before the POTC movies but it will continue and after the third movie. So, at the beginning Jack is much younger than we've seen him in the trilogy. So, please review and tell me what you think, no flames please. If you don't like it don't read. Now, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean; I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Loving You I****n Silence**

**Chapter 1**

A pair of bright green eyes stared hungrily at the cart of fruits in front of them. The sun had started delving into the depths of the Caribbean water and Tortuga's shops were ready to close for the day. The little girl took a few steps forward as the owner of the shop disappeared for a moment to place his products inside the old shop. The little girl's ebony hair bounced as she hurried up her footsteps in order to get closer to the nice looking green apple that seemed to taunt her by its mere presence in the half empty cart. The moment she was a few steps away from her so desired food she collided with someone and almost fell on her face.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" a high pitched female voice thundered as the little girl was pushed aside by the blonde woman's hand. With a quickened breath the girl looked at the entrance of the grocery shop before she eyed the apple again. Leaving guilt and other shameful feelings aside she reached with her hand and her fingers brushed the apple, her stomach growling in delight as her fingers closed around the juicy fruit. She tentatively brought it closer to her face and her eyes widened in delight as she eyed the precious food.

"Hey!" a rough voice exclaimed and the girl's frightened eyes turned towards the voice as she reflexively clutched the apple close to her chest. The shop's owner narrowed his eyes at the small girl in front of him before he growled and pointed a finger at her.

"You! Get away from there and leave my apple where you found it!" he barked. The frail looking girl blinked before she took a few steps back and without even thinking of obeying his request she turned and sprinted towards the direction of the docks. The owner's voice as well as his heavy footsteps rang in her ears as she made her feet run faster towards the docks, hoping to loose herself among the large ships that vacated the busy port. She pushed through people-mostly pirates-and she could still listen to the man's heavy footsteps as he got closer to her. She paused for a second as she came to a dead end; the sea. Her eyes looked frantically around for a place to hide and she gasped the moment she encountered a large ship. Her eyes moved over it with fascination but the man's voice reminded her of her current predicament. She once again started running and without even realizing it her feet brought her to the plank of the ship she had so intensely admired a few seconds ago.

"Hey! You stop it there!" her chaser's voice reached her ears as she made her way onto the seemingly empty ship. The girl whirled her head around to see that the man did have a trouble climbing up the plank and she once again looked ahead of her. Her vision was disturbed by the image of a long dress and right next to it the sight of a pair of brown boots. Not caring for anything else but her escape from the man's sight she made her way in between the heavy dress and the pair of boots that belonged to a pair of legs. Safely hidden behind the two people the girl held her breath as she heard the man's footsteps approaching. She looked up and her eyes encountered the most peculiar sight she had even seen. A pair of chocolate brown eyes gazed down at her with plain amusement and a gold smirk slowly formed on the man's tanned face. Her breath hitched in fear that the man might betray her hiding place and she swallowed hard, still holding tightly onto her apple. It was the first time she desperately wished to be able to speak.

"And what is that?" the owner of the heavy dress right next to the still smirking man asked as she too gazed down at the girl with less amusement than her companion.

"A little thief if I say so meself, darlin'. Now hush up." The man said as he winked at the little girl.

"Hey, you Sparrow! You've seen a small brat running around here?" the owner of the shop asked out of breath and the girl frowned at the name.

"_Brat?_ I've no brats on me ship, mate. Now, if you're talking about Marie here then maybe we can come to a sort of agreement." The smirking man said with a wave of his hand and the woman next to him gasped.

"What? You promised all night!" the woman said angrily and the tanned man held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, love but you charge way too much for the whole night. Rum will do for tonight." Sparrow said and he spotted from the corner of his eye as his young visitor slowly made her way towards the open door of his cabin.

"Fine. Just hand me over the money you owe me for this evening." The prostitute said with a huff and the man dug in his pockets for a few coins.

"So, you haven't seen the brat?" the man asked irritated.

"Oh, for the love of the seven seas! No! I've not seen this brat you're talking about, mate!" Sparrow said as he pressed three cold coins in Marie's outstretched hand. She took them and turned around to stomp off the ship as the owner of the shop left the ship cursing.

"Hold on there, love. Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Sparrow asked as he caught the woman's wrist and pulled her tightly to his chest.

"I don't think you deserve it, Jack." The woman purred and the man smirked before he captured her lips in a firm, passionate kiss.

Upon hearing the man walking away, the little girl poked her head out of the cabin door. She hid her eyes with her small hand as she saw the man who had helped her doing something strange and gross with that lady with the heavy dress.

She returned to her hiding place under the cabin's desk and sat there while gazing at the stolen apple she had so fiercely protected.

Soon, the same pair of boots appeared at her line of vision and she gulped, not even daring to step out from under the desk. The cabin door closed and her eyes widened as her only way out was blocked.

"You can come out from under there, love. I've already seen you." The man said, the smile clear in his voice even without looking at his face for confirmation. Slowly she crawled out from under the desk and she looked up at the man towering above her with his hands on his hips.

"Now then…" he started as he gazed down at the girl," Care to tell me who are you and what you're doing on me ship, lass?" he asked but the girl simply gazed at him with scared eyes. His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I asked you a question and it would be very appreciated if you answered me, young missy. I just helped you get rid of that man, didn't I?" he asked and the girl slowly nodded her small head in agreement.

"Good. Now, who are you and why did you steal that apple?" he demanded and he watched as the little girl visibly gulped before she shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" again she remained silent. Groaning he shook his head.

"Since you ruined my very…_pleasurable_ evening I demand to at least know your name, lass." He said as he came down on his knee so he faced her. The girl blinked and looked around for something before she turned to look at him again.

"I am not going to hurt you if that's your worry, love. I am Captain Jack Sparrow and you're on me ship. So, I told you my name. What's yours?" He said as he observed her features. She was not older than nine years old and her face was covered with spots of dirt here and there. Again she shook her head and he growled.

"Cat ate your tongue, little missy?" he said roughly and she lowered her head. That caught his attention.

"Ey, look at me." He commanded as he took hold of her chin and lifted her face up.

"Can you talk?" he asked curiously and she shook her head in denial.

"Oh." He stated.

_Just me__ bloody luck!_ He thought as he let go of her chin and moved back.

_Why do you bother then? Just remove her from the Pearl!_ A voice said and he grimaced at that suggestion.

"Can you write?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she nodded her head twice. He stood up and reached inside a drawer on his desk. He produced a paper and a quill and motioned her to come closer.

"I want you to write me your name and where your mother is." He said to her as he handed her the quill. The girl climbed on the chair in front of the desk and started writing in relatively fine letters. Jack peered down at the paper and tried to make out what she was writing since her hand was blocking his vision. She moved back and let him see.

_My name's Felicity and I no longer have a mommy_. The letters said. Jack frowned and looked at the girl suspiciously.

"Hmmm…Felicity. Pretty name, love." He said with a smirk and to his surprise the little girl blushed.

"Where do you live?" he asked and again she started writing.

_Nowhere._

"Now, that's interesting." He muttered and his eyes fell on the apple she was still clutching close to her.

"Are you going to eat that or you simply stole it to look at it?" he asked amused and Felicity eyed the apple before she wrote something again.

"_If I eat it, it will disappear_." Jack read out loud and pity fell heavy in his gut as he looked at the girl. Felicity looked up at him and blinked while he gazed at her thoughtfully.

"Tell you what, love. I'll let you stay here tonight and tomorrow we'll see what we'll do about you. Savvy?" he told her and she looked at him uncertainly.

"And you can have the apple tomorrow. You see, on me ship we have a great cook. I am sure he'll be happy to share his food with you tonight, aye?" he offered to calm her down. Felicity studied him for a moment with her green eyes before she slowly nodded her head.

_My, if __they don't have the most peculiar shade of green I've ever seen_. Jack thought as he looked into her eyes. A small hand tugging at his sleeve brought him out of his daze.

"Right. Come with me to the galley, love. Let's find something for you to eat." He said cheerily and Felicity climbed out of her chair to follow him tentatively towards the galley.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves! Please review and tell me your thoughts! I'll post more as soon as I have a few reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Next chapter's here, loves. Hope you like it. I just want to make something clear; Jack **is not **going to be like a father to her. He's around twenty five in this story, just ten years before the first POTC movie and before he lost the Pearl to Barbossa. Felicity is nine but their romance story will start once she's grown up, he's not that perverted*wink*. Just saying this so you don't get confused.

Okay, I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **xBelakinax, lori, watergoddesskasey, Jeanie91, Sumi x3, Haeronwen, pogocam, lordofthebreakdance, ForeverACharmedOne, Nelle07, MissSparrow101, Elena, MrsJ, electrogirl88, Jess and the-sadisticalovett-nutcase.**

_**Review replies to:**_

**Lori: **Hello, love! How are you? Thank you so much for reviewing my new story. I am glad you like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Elena: **Hello! I am glad you liked the first chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Mrs.J:** Hello. I am glad my story made your day. Thank you so much.

**Jess:** Hi, hon. Glad you liked the fist chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jack watched with fascination as Felicity ate. It was so very obvious that the girl was starving even so she was eating her food slowly like a proper lady should eat. His eyebrows went up when she placed her fork down to swallow the semi warm piece of meat before she picked up her fork again to continue eating. Next to him, Nelson-the ship's cook-eyed the girl with uncertainty.

"Are you sure she's hungry, Cap'n?" he asked and Jack looked away from the girl to frown at him.

"Aye."

"It seems to me that she eats too slowly for a hungry person…And you said she lives on the street?" Nelson asked and Felicity paused in her eating when she heard they were talking about her.

"She does…You go on, love. Nelson's here just curious." Jack said with a smile as he waved his hands at her. Felicity looked at the two men for a few seconds before she carried on with her stew.

"Is she daft?" Nelson asked and Jack glared at him.

"No. She can't talk." Jack said slowly and Felicity's face fell at hearing them talking about her situation. She really had no problem with not talking really. Words were not that important for her. She had gotten used to her silence.

"She's a mute?" Nelson asked plainly and Jack elbowed him sharply on the side.

Felicity looked at Nelson with sadness and Jack cleared his throat.

"She can hear you, you bloody idiot." He hissed and Nelson scratched the back of his head before he walked away.

"Keep eating, love." Jack said as he placed his feet on the table. Felicity watched as he reached with his hand and grabbed a bottle. She watched as he uncorked it and took a long sip. Jack noticed her staring and smirked.

"Want some, lass?" he asked and she looked questionably at the bottle.

"It's rum. The best in the Caribbean, love." Jack exclaimed and she frowned before she shook her head quickly.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged as he took another long sip.

"And what is that?" a gruff voice asked and Felicity almost jumped from her seat. Jack turned towards the entrance and waved his hand dismissively.

"Nothing of your concern, Hector."

"What is this child doing in here? And I thought we were leaving tonight?" the man named Hector said.

"You thought wrong. We're leaving tomorrow, Barbossa." Jack said wearily.

"And what about _it_?" Barbossa asked as he pointed to Felicity with a grimace.

"It's a _she_. Have you gone blind?" Jack cut in, feeling a strong urge to protect the little girl.

"No, but you have gone mad."

"Ah, I always was, mate. Come with me, love." Jack said as he stood up and motioned for Felicity to follow him. She swallowed the last bite of her food and obediently followed her savior out of the galley. Barbossa glared at his young captain and at the little girl following close behind him before he growled and stomped away.

Felicity shuddered at the man's glare and almost stumbled over her own feet. A strong hand closed around her thin arm and steadied her.

"Easy does it, lassie. Come. You can sleep in me cabin." Jack said kindly, half wondering himself why he was actually helping her. She had ruined his evening after all. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind he led her to his cabin and pointed towards his bed.

"There. Hop on." He said as he gently pushed her towards his bunk. He frowned when she hesitated.

"What?" he asked and she pointed at her dirty blue dress.

"Ah, no worries, love. I've been worse. Off you go." He chuckled and Felicity smiled at the sound of his laugh. If she ever had a father she would want him to be like this man who had just smiled at her. Doing as she was told she headed for his bunk but she had a bit of a difficulty to climb up. Two hands closed around her waist and helped her onto the bed and she gasped.

"There." The pirate captain exclaimed as he set her on the bed and moved back. He walked over to his chair and sat down. Felicity watched as he grabbed his bottle again and pulled a large map in front of him. Exhaustion slowly caught up with her and her eyelids started to feel heavy. Moments later she was asleep under the warm covers.

* * *

A hand shook Felicity awake and she jumped up with a start.

"Easy, love. It's just me." Jack said as he jumped back from the little girl vacating his bed. Felicity blinked and tried to find her bearings. She looked at Jack's face and she remembered everything that had happened the previous night.

"Sorry to wake you but we must be on our way now." Jack said uncomfortably. She looked at him puzzled and he cleared his throat.

"Come on. I'll take you to a friend of mine." He said as he pushed the covers back so she could slide off his bed. She jumped down and she straightened her tattered dress before she rubbed her sleepy eyes with her small fists. Jack took his hat from his desk and turned to her, his dreadlocks swinging back and forth with the motion of his head.

"Alright?" he asked and she shook his head.

"Oh? What is it?" he asked with a frown. Felicity pointed towards the chamber pot at the corner of the room and Jack's eyes widened slightly.

"Ah, do your business then, love. I won't peek." He said as he turned around. Felicity blushed bright red but her need to go was greater than her shame. She quickly walked over and pulled up her dress as Jack started humming a tune that was completely unfamiliar to her. She did her business and then she was ready to go. Jack felt a hand tugging at his coat and he turned around. He grinned and nodded.

"Off we go then." He said as he opened the door to his cabin and they walked out on deck. They received a few strange glances from the crew but Jack didn't seem to mind the absurdity of the situation. Him, a twenty five year old pirate, walking around with a nine year old child that wasn't even related to him in any way. They walked down the plank and Jack turned to her, holding out something for her to take.

"Here's your apple, love." He smirked and she looked at the stolen apple she had taken the other night. Shyly, she reached for it with her hand and he nodded.

"Mustn't forget that, aye?" he grinned and looked ahead again. They walked into the town that was much quieter than it was during the night. They passed by sleeping people and numerous taverns until they arrived in front of a tall house that didn't fit all too well with Felicity. She stepped closer to the pirate that looked down at her ebony haired head with a frown.

"Ah, no worries, darlin'. No one will harm you here." He said as he patted the top of her head, noticing with a start that her hair felt silk under the palm of his hand. He shook his head and raised his hand to knock on the door.

The door was opened by a young woman with heavy make up on her skin.

"We're closed at this time, Jack." She spoke in a thick British accent and Jack smirked.

"I am not here for your services, Ginger. I simply want to talk to your Madame." He said and Ginger eyed him suspiciously before her gaze fell onto the little girl next to Jack who was currently clinging to his side as if her life depended on it.

"And who is this young lady?" Ginger asked with a smile and Jack was completely taken aback by the look on the whore's face.

Felicity blinked and tugged on Jack's sleeve for assistance.

"Oh, aye! This is Felicity...and she can't talk. That's why I need to talk to your mistress." Jack said and Ginger frowned.

"She's not yours, is she? Although I'd not be surprised if she was. You sleep around _too_ much, Jack. One day you'll wind up with a whole army of Sparrows." She said as she fully opened the door to let them pass. Jack laughed loudly at those words and Felicity frowned deeply at what she heard.

"Why? You want to be added in the list, Gin?" he joked as he caught her around the waist and pulled her to him, for a moment forgetting he was in the presence of a child. Ginger slapped his arm and freed herself from his grip which caused him to pout.

"Behave or the child is going to be seriously traumatized." She snapped and he chuckled again as he turned to Felicity only to find her staring at him strangely. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Wait here, love. I'll be back in a tick. The nice lady here will stay with you." He said and Ginger rolled her eyes.

"She's not a toddler if you haven't noticed." She said as she took Felicity's hand and pulled her towards a room that resembled a kitchen. Jack grimaced and turned around to climb up the stairs to the second floor of the house that it was quite obviously a brothel.

"Same room as always?" he called and Ginger nodded.

"Yes!" she called back as she set Felicity in a chair and smiled.

"So…how old are you?" Ginger asked as she poured milk in a cup and placed it in front of the girl. Felicity seemed to think about it and then she raised both her hands to show Ginger. She outstretched all her nine fingers except her right pinky and Ginger smiled.

"Nine? Wow, you're a big girl." She said as she pulled her red robe tighter around her waist and sat next to her. Felicity smiled cutely and Ginger laughed before she nodded towards the milk.

"You drink that…And what's that?" she asked as she pointed to the apple in front of Felicity. The young girl looked at the apple and bit her lip before she pointed towards herself.

"It's yours?" Ginger guessed and Felicity nodded almost guiltily before she started drinking the milk that was offered to her. Ginger frowned but didn't speak again as she took a sip from her own cup of steaming coffee.

* * *

A whistling Jack climbed down the stairs and headed for the kitchen area. He saw Felicity sitting in a chair alone and he frowned.

"Where's Gin, love?" he asked and the little girl pointed towards the backroom that was visible from the kitchen. Jack nodded to himself and walked over to her. He sat in the chair next to her and smiled.

"So, I have to leave now." He stated and she was immediately alarmed.

"Since you've no other place to go…" he started and she was hopeful that he might want to take her with him to his beautiful ship.

"I've arranged for you to stay here." He concluded and her face fell slightly. Jack's smile left his face at her reaction and he took hold of her chin to meet her eyes with his own.

"Hey, what's with the long face, darlin'?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"The girls are nice here and you'll no longer have to live in the streets, aye? And I'll be here often enough in case you need another saving, savvy?" he joked and she smiled softly as his rough fingers stroked her cheek but all too quickly they pulled away.

"So, what happened?" Ginger's voice rang and Jack turned his attention towards her.

"The lass's staying here. Your mistress has agreed to let her stay here if she helps around in the house." Jack said and Felicity took in this new information.

Jack stood up and whispered to Ginger.

"Make sure that she doesn't do any hard work, aye? It'd be a shame to break such beauty, eh?" he said quietly and Ginger smiled.

"You're a good man, Jack." She said as she pinched his cheek and moved away.

"Yeah, yeah…Well, I'll be on my way then!" he said cheerily as he placed his hat upon his head. He smiled at Felicity before he turned to walk out of the house. His hand hadn't reached the doorknob when he felt a hand tugging at his coat. He looked down and frowned when he saw Felicity holding out her apple to him. He blinked and took it from her.

"What's that for, love?" he asked with a chuckle. She pointed at him and he smiled.

"You sure? I mean you almost got caught for this." He teased and she smiled before she nodded. His grin broadened and he rolled the apple in his hand before he caressed her cheek with his weathered hand.

"See you around, lassie." He winked before he turned and exited the house. Felicity watched him as he walked away, already looking forward for his return.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading darlings! So, what do you think? Please, please review and tell me your thoughts. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi, everyone. I have the new chapter ready for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **the-sadisticalovett-nutcase, Nelle07, Elena, lori, pogocam, MissSparrow101, Sumi x3, Rin Con, xBelakinax, HenryTownshend302, ForeverACharmedOne, WihspersOfTheWind15, Jess, Jiffie, microcheese and mimi.**

_**Review replies to:**_

**Elena: **Hello again! Thank you for reading and commenting. Glad to know you liked it.

**MissSparrow101:** Hi, hon. Thank you for the review and the mistake you found. I corrected it.

**Jess:** Hello, love. Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you like it so far.

**Lori: **Hello, hon! How are you? Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Mimi:** Hello. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I know that now the age difference seems big but when she'll be around twenty and he'll be thirty five it'll be different. I think at least.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_A few months later…_

Felicity entered one of the rooms of the house, cloth in hand. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of liquor that the room seemed to be enveloped in and quickly opened one of the windows. She turned and looked at the unmade bed and numerous bottles lying on the night stand. Now, this was her job. To make the beds once the morning came, to pick up every thing that's not supposed to be there and generally to make the rooms presentable for the next night. No one forced her to do something she didn't want to do even if the Madame-Millicent- did not like her that much. That was insignificant to Felicity though because the rest of the women working there had quite the soft spot for the nine year old helper-soon to be ten-, especially Ginger.

Once she was finished with the rooms she was supposed to help in the kitchen and in everything that might be needed to be done. In exchange of her work she had her own bed but she had to share the room with Ginger. She was fed twice the day like the rest of the girls so she couldn't complain about food.

The only thing she hated however was the night in the house. That was the most difficult for her to get accustomed to. She was very young but as she lived there she had come to understand what kind of work the girls there had to do and she couldn't say that she liked it. In a matter of months she had come to learn too much for her age no matter how hard Ginger-who had taken the girl under her wing-tried to prevent it. But when you lived in a house with almost eight prostitutes it's a bit difficult to avoid learning things fast. Just the noises were enough in order to realize what exactly was going on in the next rooms.

"Felicity!" she heard Ginger hiss and she gasped as she turned around to look at her.

"I've been calling for you." She said as Felicity finished with picking up the bottles and walked over to the door. Ginger took them from her and motioned for her to follow.

"I just came from the grocer. I have fresh oranges. Go and try one." She said to the girl who beamed at her. They walked into the kitchen and Ginger threw the empty bottles away as Felicity picked an orange from the table.

"The rest of the girls are out to buy new dresses so it's going to take them long to return." Ginger said as she sat next to Felicity and took the orange from her. She peeled it carefully before she handed half of it to the girl.

Felicity patted Ginger's hand and pointed upstairs, where Millicent slept.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She's asleep. She won't wake up till late in the afternoon, hon." Ginger said dismissively as she took a bite from the orange. Felicity nodded and helped herself with the fruit.

"Don't stain your new dress. It took me ages to make it for you." Ginger said as she wiped at the young girl's chin with her finger. Felicity quickly shook her head and Ginger winked.

"Good girl. So, what do you think I should make for lunch? Potatoes or peas?" she asked and Felicity shrugged. Ginger shrugged too before she burst into a laugh. Felicity smiled too until Ginger paused in her laughing to widen her eyes.

"Oh, I must fix her damn dress! She'll go into a fit if I don't have it ready until she's up." She exclaimed as she stood up and cleaned the table from the orange.

"Be a love and bring me some potatoes from the backyard, hon." She said as she patted Felicity's head with her hand. With a nod the girl obliged.

* * *

That night, Felicity was sitting awake on her bed later than usual since her time had been occupied with a book she had managed to acquire. She had found it on the ground as she was coming home from an errand and so she had decided to give it a read. Apparently it was a history book and she had managed to read half of it in a few hours. She licked her finger and slowly turned the page, her eyes drinking in the words hungrily.

A loud thud against the door caused her to gasp and look up from the book. She saw that the door had been pushed slightly open, probably from a customer, so she stood up to close it again. She was ready to push it closed but the sound of a male voice coming from down the hall caused her to pause. She strained her ears to understand why it sounded so oddly familiar but she couldn't quite place it. She heard the door down the hall closing loudly and she soundly shut her door as well. She closed her book and slid under her covers. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep despite of the noises.

* * *

The next morning she was woken up by a hand on her shoulder. She stirred and turned on her back to see Lucy, one of the girls, looking down at her amused.

"Wake up, sleepy head. You're supposed to be tidying up the rooms by now, remember?" Lucy said quietly trying not to wake Ginger who was sleeping in her own bed soundly. Felicity smiled apologetically and sat up as Lucy made her way out of the room and down the stairs. She rubbed her eyes and pushed strands of her hair away from her face before she stood up. She made her own bed and then left the bedroom as quietly as possible. She started with the room next to hers and she continued down the hall.

One hour later she opened the door to the largest room and walked inside. The darkness of the room made her wince and she hastily opened one of the windows to let some light in. Slowly she made her way towards the bed but she stopped when she saw that the bed was vacated by a person, more particularly a man. Blushing bright red she made to step back but as the man turned onto his side with a light snore her eyes widened. She knew that man and she definitely knew that dreadlocked head.

She narrowed her green eyes and took a few steps forward until she was standing next to the bed. Her wide eyes studied the features of the man who was none other than Jack Sparrow. The bed sheets were around his naked waist and one of his hands was resting under his pillow. Felicity blinked as a smile formed on her face at seeing him there. Her brows furrowed the moment she realized the reason why he was actually there but she pushed it back for she was actually quite happy to see him again. Biting her lip she reached with her small hand and poked his arm. The action caused him to hum and bat the offensive finger away. Felicity pursed her lips and tried again, this time shaking him with her hand. Jack's eyelids slowly opened and a slow sleepy smile spread on his face.

"Hmm…fancy that. A…fairy…" he murmured and Felicity frowned deeply at his mumblings.

_Fairy?_ She was definitely _not_ a fairy.

She placed her hands on her hips and pursed her rosy lips as he went right back to sleep and started snoring again as if nothing had happened. She rolled her eyes and started poking him with insistence. He kept wiggling away from the insolent finger but Felicity was determined to wake him. Jack growled and huffed before he opened his eyes with great effort, ready to snap at the intruder who had the nerve to disturb his wonderful sleep with the irritating poking.

His chocolate eyes focused on a pair of green ones and he paused. His eyes widened remarkably when he realized that the person who woke him up was none other than the little girl he had brought there a few months ago. The green eyes that were looking at him hopefully belonged to the little thief he had accidentally met months ago. The same little girl he had brought to the whorehouse _seven_ months ago.

"Well, I'll be damned…" he breathed as he took in the image Felicity made in clean clothes and shining hair. She resembled nothing of the frail, dirty clothed girl he had met before.

"…if it isn't me little thief." He concluded with a chuckle and Felicity smiled at him, happy that he remembered her. His chuckles stopped when he realized he was almost naked in front of the girl and he snatched the covers up to his naked chest until they reached his neck.

"What you're doing in here, love?" he asked and she raised her dusting cloth to show him.

"Oh…Well, I am not in need of dusting, love." He said and she giggled which caused him to smirk as he sat up.

"You're alright then, aye?" he asked and the girl nodded.

"That's good then. Any ideas where me wench Lu-…Ginger is then, love?" he corrected himself and she pointed to the bed.

"Ah." He nodded as he shifted uncomfortably under the sheets. Why did he feel so uncomfortable? She was just a child. Oh, well…he didn't really know _what_ to say to one.

If she was older? Well, that'd be an entirely different situation and a much more comfortable one for him to start a conversation.

_She can't talk, mate_. His inner voice pointed out for him and he grimaced.

_Right._ He thought as Felicity looked at him curiously, watching as different expressions passed over his face.

"Felicity! What are you doing in here?!" Lucy asked with a gasp as she entered and pulled her back from Jack. Felicity glared at her with a look of incredulity upon her face and Jack chuckled.

"Leave her be, eh? She didn't know I was in here. Besides she's quite the sight to wake up to, don't you think?" he asked with a wink towards the young girl.

"Always the charmer, Jack." Lucy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah…" he started as he raised one finger, "But this time I have nothing to gain but a nice warm breakfast." He said and Lucy pushed Felicity towards the hall.

"You heard the captain. Wake up Ginger and help her to prepare breakfast." The red head woman said and Felicity could do nothing else than to obey. Maybe she would see him again later and maybe he could tell her one of his stories.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, Please review and tell me your thoughts. It's always nice to hear from you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** hello, loves! The new chapter's here. I am glad that you seem to enjoy this story.

I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: **totaldramaisland4ever, xBelakinax, shariebery, Jiffie, Lori, me-loves-demon-barber, Nelle07, thebarberswife, Jess, Sumi x3, Sassy Sparrow, Elena, pogocam, ForeverACharmedOne and MissSparrow101.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori: **Hello, love! How are you? Thank you for still reading and reviewing.

**Jess: **Hi, hon! I am glad my chapter made your day. Thank you!

**Elena: **Hello! Glad to know you still love it. Thank you.

**MissSparrow101: **Hi, love. How are you? Thank you for your review. She'll be older soon.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jack was happily chewing on a piece of bread and cheese while Ginger looked at him with wide eyes. He swallowed and noticed her looking at him.

"Love, I know I am dashing but I'll choke on my bloody food if you continue staring at me like that." He said and she blinked.

"Sorry. I am just wondering how is it possible for someone to eat like you do." The woman stated and he frowned.

"Meaning what?" he asked and she pointed at his chin.

"Like you're bloody starving." She said and he pouted.

"Well, because I am. Lillian killed me last night." He said with a suggestive grin and Ginger rolled her eyes.

"It's Lucy, you fool." She corrected and he frowned.

"Eh? Oh, right. Lucy then. Sorry, I never remember their bloody names." He muttered as he placed another piece of bread in his mouth.

"Of course. No one does."

"But I do remember you, darling. Got time tonight?" he winked and she chuckled.

"I thought you were leaving tonight." She said and he shook his head.

"Tomorrow. The crew needs their rest for our next journey." He grinned and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What kind of journey?"

"Now, that's a secret I'd be willing to share with someone who can't really say anything about it." He said with a chuckle and Ginger raised her eyebrows.

"Felicity." She said and he frowned.

"The lassie? What about her?"

"You can tell her your next adventure. From what I gather she wasn't too happy to be sent off to clean the attic while you're still here." Ginger smiled and Jack chuckled.

"All women like me, Gin. What can I say? But, yes alright. I'll tell her the story of Isla de Muerta." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

"The island of what?" she asked perplexed and he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. Now, how about that coffee, eh?" he smiled innocently as he held out his cup.

* * *

Felicity walked out of the attic and started climbing down the stairs only to collide with Ginger.

"Oh, there you are, love. Take this to Jack's room." She said as she handed her a couple of clean towels. Felicity nodded and tugged at Ginger's dress.

"Yes, hon?" she asked as she came eye lever with the girl. Felicity dug in her pocket and produced something that made Ginger's eyes to widen.

"Oh, heavens…Where did you get this, hon?" she asked as she looked at the silver ring in front of her. Felicity pointed down at the hall and Ginger looked away from the emerald stone to smile at her.

"Well then you should keep it, eh? Just don't show it around too much. Off you go now." She gently patted the girl's back before she moved back. Felicity nodded happily and made her way down the hall, already knowing what she wanted to do with the ring.

She stopped in front of the room she had seen Jack in and saw that the door was slightly open. She pushed it fully open and tentatively entered. Jack was staring at an object in his hand while shaking it wildly.

"Come on you piece of…" he started muttering and Felicity cocked her head to the side as she gazed at him.

"Oh, bloody hell! Work!" he hissed and Felicity smiled at his curses. Jack banged his head lightly against the headboard before his eyes caught her.

"Oh! It's you, love." He said with a tired smile and she nodded as she entered and placed the towels on an old chair. She tip toed towards him after she took something from a drawer and came to stand next to the bed. Jack looked down at her hands and smirked.

"Ah, our means of communication." He chuckled as he saw the paper, ink and quill in her hand. Felicity nodded sadly and he smirked.

"Hop on, love. A little bird told me that you'd like to hear a story." He said as he made space for her to sit but her eyes were focused on his tanned hand. He frowned and looked at his fingers questionably.

"Like me rings, love?" he asked and she tilted her head to look at them better before she nodded.

"Well then…" he started but she tugged at his sleeve to get his attention.

"What is it?" he asked as he saw her searching for something in her pocket. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw her holding out to him a silver emerald ring.

"What's that for, love?" he asked as he moved closer to look at it better. Felicity pressed it into his palm and he frowned deeply.

"I don't understand, lass." He muttered and she rolled her eyes saucily before she wrote something on the paper. She showed it to him and he chuckled. Her words were: _It's a ring and I want you to have it._

"May I ask why you would give something so valuable away?" he asked and she wrote down again.

_Because I have no use for it._ The words said and he held the ring up to inspect it.

"May I ask where you found this beauty then?" he asked curiously and she pointed at the floor.

"Hmmm…and you want me to have it." He stated and she nodded eagerly something that caused him to throw his head back and laugh loudly.

"Well then…I have to thank you, love." He said as he looked at her.

"How about I tell you that story then, eh?" he offered and she nodded before she made herself comfortable next to him. Jack smiled a gold grin and slid the ring on his forefinger before he turned towards her and started talking.

One thing she realized about Jack Sparrow was that he's good at story telling.

One thing that Jack realized that day was that he was rather fond of the young girl.

* * *

_Almost a year__ and a half later…_

Felicity was cleaning the table after lunch when Lucy burst into the kitchen breathless.

"Have you heard?" she asked and Ginger who was there frowned.

"Heard what? You missed lunch by the way. The rest of the girls are out-…"

"I don't care, I don't care." Lucy cut her off as she approached the table.

"Did you hear about the Black Pearl?" Lucy asked and Felicity's head shot up in curiosity. That was Jack's ship.

"Jack's ship? No, what about it?" Ginger asked and Lucy sat down in a chair and started talking.

"Well, guess what. The ship's no longer his. There was a mutiny and now it has a new Captain. Last night Margaret saw it docking here but with no Jack. Rumors have it that they killed him while trying to find something valuable…A treasure of some sort I think." She finished breathlessly and Ginger was speechless. Felicity stilled at the word _killed_ and stopped cleaning the table.

"You can't be sure that he's dead." Ginger said and Lucy shook her head.

"That's what I heard. That's what we all heard." She replied and Felicity dropped the cloth and left the room as a lump formed in her throat.

"Felicity!" Ginger called as she glared at Lucy and followed the young girl in a hurry.

Jack did not appear on the island again after that. And the months flowed.

* * *

_Four __years later…_

Felicity was walking back to the house, her arms full of dresses. She stopped and looked around her. It was already dark and she was not back yet. Well, how could she since her arms were overflowed with clothes.

_Millicent is doing this just to see me suffer. How on earth am I supposed to carry all these things by my self?_ She thought as she took a deep breath and continued walking down the street. As she turned the corner loud, slurred voices reached her ears and she rolled her eyes at the sight of drunken men and women. She adjusted her hold on the dresses and blew a strand of her black hair away from her face before she continued on her way towards the whorehouse.

At last she arrived in front of the building and sighed in relief. She was ready to go in when she collided with someone at the entrance. Her eyes widened in alarm, not wanting to meet with some drunken fool and she took a step back.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, young missy." A male deep voice muttered and her eyes flew up at the man's face. Her lips parted in shock for there in front of her was Jack Sparrow. He looked the same…well almost the same if she judged from his slightly different clothes. He was holding a bottle of rum in his hand as he gazed down at her briefly before he turned and walked further into the whorehouse, leaving her to stare after him. Felicity blinked rapidly before she sprinted after him, dropping the dresses in the process. When she was close enough she stopped him with a hand on his hand and he paused in his walking to turn around once again.

"Can I help you with something, lass?" he asked in a slightly slurred voice as he looked at her up and down. His nose wrinkled when he realized she was no older than fifteen. Too young for his taste.

Felicity swallowed and shook her head at him as her hand tightened around his wrist.

"Well? You want something, love?" he asked as he gazed at her. He _did_ notice that she was pretty though. _Too_ pretty for her age.

"Do I know you?" he slurred and she nodded her head vigorously. Jack's eyes narrowed in thought and he was ready to speak but a smooth female voice cut in the silence.

"Jack. Nice to see you here again." Felicity looked up at the staircase as Millicent stood there in all her glory. She was not as young as the other girls there but she was beautiful.

"Millie…" Jack started with a wide grin as he started walking towards her. Felicity's grip upon his hand loosened until she dropped her hand at her side and looked at her feet.

"Rumor had it that you were dead." Millicent pointed out and Jack laughed.

"Well, it appears I am not. Am I welcome then?" he asked as he leaned against the banister and grinned up at her.

"Of course... You, girl! Pick up those dresses unless you're forced to wash them all." Millicent said in a firm voice as she gripped Jack's hand and pulled him up with her. Jack followed but not without another lingering glance at Felicity who was frozen in place.

Felicity blinked and looked at the stairs. He did not remember her. He didn't know her.

_Of course…Why would he?_ She thought with a sigh as she turned back and started picking up one by one the dresses she had dropped in her haste to get closer to him.

"Felicity!" Ginger's voice cut in and the girl turned her head towards the older woman.

"What are you doing there, hon? Come with me. I have a break." Ginger said as she fixed her clothing. Felicity nodded distractedly and followed her inside the room.

"Something wrong, hon? I heard Millicent talking." Ginger asked as she helped her with the clothes and then looked at her closely. Felicity forced a smile and shook her head no. Ginger had her own troubles. No reason to burden her with hers.

"Did someone go up with her?" Ginger asked and Felicity nodded.

"Who, hon?" she asked and Felicity walked over to the table and wrote something with her fingers.

"Jack? As in Jack Sparrow?" Ginger gasped and Felicity nodded.

"Did he see you then?"

Felicity nodded again.

"Did he recognize you?" she asked excitedly but Felicity shook her head in denial before she turned and walked away from the room and towards her own.

Ginger collapsed on the bed in thought and sighed.

"Why did that girl had to wind up here? She's far better than this." Ginger muttered before she returned back to her work.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. So, Jack doesn't remember her…You think he will? Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Hello, loves! The next chapter's here. I hope you like it.

I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers for their support: **whatever-chan, ren-hatake, secrets, pogocam, Jiffie, MissSparrow101, ForEverACharmedOne, xBelakinax, Nelle07, Sumi x3, Elena, thebarberswife, Jess and Wolf Of Lightning.**

**Review replies to:**

**Whatever-chan: **Glad to know you're enjoying it so far, hon. Thank you.

**Secrets: **Hello. I am happy you like this. Thank you so much!

**MissSparrow101: **Hi, hon! I know it's strange for Jack not to remember her but he was a bit drunk…Thanks!

**Elena: **Glad to know you still like this! Thank you!

**Jess: **Hello, hon. Thank you for reading and reviewing once again. Yes, he didn't remember her but maybe he will…XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The first few rays of sunlight slid through the windows of the room. A couple of bottles, clothes and other scattered things lay upon the floor of Millicent's bedroom. The room smelled heavily of alcohol but none of its guests seemed to care as they were tangled under the wrinkled sheets.

Jack collapsed against the pillows with a content groan and the woman on top of him chuckled as she rolled away from his lap to lie next to him. Millicent turned on her side and looked down at his sweaty but grinning face before she spoke.

"It seems to me that someone was indeed happy to see me." She said in his ear and he smirked.

_Well…not exactly, love but since you were available…_ He thought to himself as he opened his eyes and stretched upon the sheets.

"Hmm…I could say the same as well, Millie." He said as he stifled a yawn.

"So, what happened all these years?" she asked curiously as she stroked his chin with a single finger. Jack lazily looked up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Why you want to know? Besides, I think you've already heard." He mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

"I have but we all thought you were dead." Millicent said plainly and he chuckled.

"It's not very easy to kill me, dearie." He muttered without opening his eyes for all he wanted to do at the moment was sleep.

"I see." Millicent murmured as she turned on her back and looked at the ceiling. Jack opened one eye to look at her and he grinned to himself. He stifled a sigh of joy when she went silent again and closed his eyes once more. He was slowly falling asleep when the image of a pair of green eyes came into his mind and his dark ones opened with a start. His brow furrowed as he recalled the young girl he had seen the previous night but he couldn't quite place her.

"Hey, love…Who was that girl you snapped at last night?" he asked as he turned his head to look at her.

"That girl? You seriously don't remember her?" Millicent snorted and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"_Am I _supposed to remember her?" he asked and the woman next to him chuckled.

"Oh, Jack, I think loosing the Pearl lost you your memory too." She laughed and he sat up on the bed.

"Care to explain instead of making bloody fun of me?" he snapped and she stopped laughing at his expression.

"That was Felicity, Jack." She said wearily with a grimace and Jack paused.

"Felicity…" he murmured as his eyes slowly widened in realization.

"Felicity?" he asked and she looked at him funnily.

"Yes."

"The little girl I brought here years ago?" he clarified and she nodded.

"The same little girl who gave me her ring?" he asked stupidly and Millicent's eyes narrowed.

"Ring? What ring?" she question, her voice a bit higher.

"Of course…" he muttered, completely ignoring her question as he leaned back against the headboard and an amused grin reached his handsome face.

"What ring, Jack?" she asked again and he waved a hand at her dismissively.

"Nothing, nothing. So, are you sure?" he asked once again and she rolled her eyes.

"For God's sake, yes. _Felicity._ The little mute you brought here to work for me." She said with irritation and he wrinkled his nose at her choice of words.

"Don't call her that." he mumbled crossly and she stared at him strangely.

Jack blinked as he recalled her face when he didn't recognized her and cursed soundly to himself. Something clicked and he turned to look at the woman next to him, suddenly wishing he could get away so he could see once more that lovely creature he had met so long ago.

"As in _work._ What do you mean?" he asked and she frowned.

"She _is_ working here. I do not have the luxury of charities, Jack." She stated and he rolled his eyes.

"I know that, woman. What kind of work is she doing here?" he drawled and she sighed.

"Cleaning, cooking…mending. That kind of things. Why? Did you fancy her? Judging by the way she was when she heard that you were dead, I am sure it wouldn't be that difficult to-…"

"Oh, shut it already!" he cut her off angrily, "She's only a child." He murmured more softly with a frown and she chuckled.

"She's almost sixteen. I was a child too when I started, hon. But you have to admit she's a pretty little thing. Too bad she can't talk." She said and Jack looked at her sideways before he threw the covers away and reached for his breeches.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"I am hungry. Who makes breakfast?" he asked and she smirked before she answered.

"Your protégé, darling. First floor, last room on the left." She said as she rolled over and closed her eyes. Jack pulled on his shirt and coat before he headed for the door only to be stopped by Millicent's muffled voice.

"Forgetting something, hon?" she asked and he rolled his eyes before he reached into his pocket. He placed a few coins on her nightstand before he grabbed his sword, pistol and hat from the floor. He exited the room without another word while Millicent shook her head, laughing slightly.

* * *

Felicity sighed as she tried to fix one of her black locks properly. The strand of hair though had other plans for it kept escaping the pins. Her shoulders slumped and she jerkily removed he pins from her hair. Her wavy locks fell down her shoulders and she smiled at her small mirror before she moved away from it. She put on her shoes and looked at Ginger who was sleeping soundly in her bed. She tip toed towards the door and opened it quietly. She gasped when someone blocked her exit and looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw Jack grinning at her with his hand raised as if ready to knock. Jack's hand fell to his side and he cocked his head to the side as he studied her features.

"Hello, Felicity love." He said softly and she felt her cheeks flushing at the sudden attention his eyes seemed to have bestowed upon her. She tentatively nodded her head once and he grinned lopsidedly at her. She held her breath as his eyes seemed to have made their purpose to scan her up and down with precision. She closed the door to the room and that brought her closer to him. Jack snapped out of his staring and cleared his throat.

"Someone told me that you'd be so kind as to feed me." He smiled briefly and she blinked before she nodded. She slipped from between him and the door and slowly she made her way downstairs, towards the kitchen with him following close behind her. They entered the kitchen and she motioned for him to sit down as she wrapped an apron around her waist. Jack removed his hat and plopped down on the chair, feeling extremely uncomfortable all of the sudden.

Well, first things first. He owed her an apology.

"Ahem…I am deeply sorry for not recognizing you last night, love. I had other …things on me mind at the time." He said and she paused to look at him. So he did remember her after all. She smiled at him and he returned it before she continued with his breakfast.

"It's so quiet right now…Isn't it?" he murmured after a while and she shrugged sadly as she placed a plate of eggs upon the table in front of him.

_For me it's always__ quiet, Captain…_ She thought with a frown. He looked at the eggs and smiled.

"Thanks, love." He said for he didn't see the look that passed over her face at his last words. A cup of coffee joined the plate in front of him before she sat down to sip her own drink. Jack, noted-with surprise- that she didn't looked at him as she sat there.

"Something the matter, love?" he asked after he swallowed and she almost jumped at the sound of his voice. She quickly shook her head and looked down at her cup again.

Jack grimaced and cleared his throat.

"So, why don't you tell me how you've been?" he said a bit too cheerily and she looked at him incredulously. His smile left his lips and he frowned.

"No! I mean I know that-…I meant…Where's your quill then, love?" he said at last and she smiled at his stuttering. She nodded at him and left the kitchen. She returned with her paper and quill. He grinned and leaned forward on the table as she wrote something for him to read.

_I've grown._ She wrote and he chuckled as he locked eyes with her.

"I've noticed that, love." He said throatily and she pulled the paper close again.

_I heard__ that you were dead after you lost the Pearl._

"Ah! And you were sad?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

_Yes._

"Oh…I thought no one would be." He muttered before he shook his head and looked at her again. Felicity frowned and wrote something again.

_Why?_

"Oh, well. I'm a pirate, me dear." He said as if it was obvious.

_So?_ She asked and he laughed as he rubbed a certain spot on his forearm with his fingers. Felicity's eyes followed his movement and she frowned as she reached with her hand to bat his hand away so she could see his forearm. She gasped when she saw the burn on his skin and he pulled his hand away.

"Oh, that. Never you mind, love. Old enemies." He muttered as he rolled down his sleeve and pulled his hand close to himself. Felicity's gaze went to his fingers and she was shocked to see that he was still wearing the ring she had given him even if the rest of his fingers were bare. Jack's eyes noticed her looking at the silver ring and he chuckled.

"Yep, managed to save this at least…It was a gift after all. You do not loose gifts." he murmured and she frowned.

_Where's your ship, Captain?_ She asked and he noted with satisfaction that _she _of all people remembered his title after all.

_You have no ship, mate_. His inner voice chirped at him and he sighed.

"Gone, love. But I do intend to get me black beauty back." He said dreamily and she smiled at the utter adoration upon his face. She was sure that no person on earth could ever compete his love for that ship.

_When are you leaving then?_ She asked and he shrugged.

"As soon as I can find a ship." Felicity nodded and looked at her paper. She flinched in surprise when she felt his hand on her chin. He tilted her head up so he could look at her but he did not remove his hand right away.

"Let me look at you, eh?" he breathed and she blinked.

Did she have something on her face?

"Tell me, love…Is this all you do here?" he asked and she frowned.

"I mean…you only clean and cook, right?" he explained and she nodded her head. He smiled and pulled his hand away from her face.

"Good then." He said brightly and she smiled uncertainly at him.

Footsteps descending down the stairs broke the silence and Jack leaned towards her once again.

"You've very pretty eyes, love…Got any admirers yet?" he asked and she blushed again before she quickly shook her head. Ginger appeared in the doorway and she gasped before she rushed towards Jack.

"So, it is true." She yelped as she wrapped her arms around him and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek, causing him to chuckle. Felicity frowned at the strange feeling she got as Ginger embraced him but rolled her eyes at her own nonsense.

"Not dead yet, Gin." He said as he looked up at her.

"Hmm…This is-…" Ginger started as she placed a gentle hand on Felicity's hair.

"I know who she is, Gin. She's me little thief." Jack winked at Felicity and Ginger narrowed her eyes.

"You remember her? Last night you didn't."

"Rum makes me forgetful, love." He said and looked at the young girl with a smile.

"The little missus has already accepted me apology." He said as he pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Good." Ginger said as she moved away from Felicity to walk over to Jack.

"She's not so little anymore." She said and he frowned.

"I've noticed that." He said quietly as she pulled him towards the hall.

"I have a feeling that your friend-…"

"Millicent?"

"Yes. I have a feeling that-…"

"She's not me friend." Jack cut her off and she sighed.

"Fine, whatever. I think she might want to make money out of her if you know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean." He said as he stole a glance towards Felicity.

"I was thinking…that perhaps you could persuade her otherwise? She does have a soft spot for you." Ginger asked and Jack pulled slightly back.

"I don't know how I can do that, love. I mean all women have a soft spot for me but she's quite clingy and if I start asking for favors…" he trailed off but stopped at her expression.

"Fine. I'll try." He muttered in defeat before he returned to the kitchen. He took a last sip from his coffee , placed his hat upon his head and adjusted his coat before he gave a slight bow to Felicity.

"I have to be on me way, love. It was nice to see you again." He said as he took her hand and placed a kiss upon her skin, his dark eyes boring into her own. Felicity nodded, not being able to do anything else and watched him as he walked away, patting Ginger's behind on his way out of the house.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, darlings! Please, please review. I love to hear from you. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello, darlings! New chapter's here. Hope you like it. I am glad to know that you're enjoyed this.

I want to thank: **Nelle07, whatever-chan, Jiffie, TwoFaceLovesMe, Xypop, klutzygal12 Sassy Sparrow, My Beautiful Ending, Jess, broadwaychick09, MissSparrow101, ForeverACharmedOne, shortround09, Elena, Rat-Man and Sumi x3.**

_**Review replies to: **_

**Whatever-chan:**Hi, hon! Thank you so much for your review!Felicity is about to be even more jealous...XD

**Elena:**Glad to know you like it! Thanks!

**Rat-Man: **Thank you for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked it.

**TwoFaceLovesMe:** you so much for reading and to know you like the story so far.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Felicity was on her knees, cleaning one of the rooms. She dipped the cloth into the hot soapy water before she started rubbing the floor again, her mind far away. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't hear the clicking heals on the wooden floor. She only realized that she wasn't alone when a female but strong hand clasped her wrist and yanked her forcefully up to her feet. She gasped as she was turned around and her eyes saw the angry face of Millicent.

"I do not keep you in here to hide things for me. Most of all, I do not let you sleep in my property while hiding _valuable_ things from me." Millicent hissed and Felicity blinked rapidly as she tried to escape the older woman's tight grip.

"Since I know you can't talk can you at least explain me somehow why you put Sparrow to talk for you to me?" she asked and Felicity narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Did you tell him to come and talk to me?" Felicity shook her head quickly but Millicent's grip upon her arm became even stronger.

"You better not be lying. I do wonder why he came to defend you, dearie." Millicent murmured while Felicity became even more confused.

_Jack defended me? For what?_ She thought as Millicent looked at her up and down thoughtfully.

"By the way…Do you happen to know the orientation of Jack's ring, Felicity?" she asked and the young girl's eyes widened slightly.

"Did you by any chance happen to give it to him?" Millicent asked and Felicity gulped at the look in her eyes. Not knowing what else to do, she nodded her head yes and Millicent pushed her away, releasing her arm in the process.

"Do you know how valuable jewels are? Of course not. Instead of giving it to a bloody pirate you should have given it to me or at least use it differently, silly girl!" she snapped and Felicity remained frozen.

"Do you happen to be fond of Jack, girl?" Millicent asked with a smirk and Felicity gasped.

"Of course you do…That's why you gave him the ring. And he's fond of you too…That's why he asked me not to make you earn your stay here in the hard way." Millicent said quietly, as if speaking to herself.

"I will agree…For now." She said as she grasped Felicity's chin and studied her features.

Felicity's eyes widened when she spotted Ginger standing at the door, looking alarmed.

"Something wrong, Mistress?" Ginger asked as she entered the room and came to stand next to the shaking Felicity.

"Indeed, something is wrong." Millicent muttered before she moved back from the two women. Ginger placed a hand on Felicity's arm and frowned before she spoke.

"Madame?" she called as Millicent made to leave.

"What is it?"

"I gave the ring to Felicity." She said and Felicity looked at her with wide eyes while shaking her head.

"What? Where you listening?" Millicent asked as she turned around to glare at her.

"Yes…I found it and I told her to do whatever she wanted with it. She's not to blame. She was just a child." Ginger said and Felicity squeezed her hand.

"I see…You care too much for the girl, Gin. Be careful." Millicent said crossly before she turned and exited the room.

"I expect my lunch in an hour, girl." She called before she disappeared. Felicity turned towards Ginger and looked at her incredulously.

"What? I couldn't let her keep talking like that. She's not going to do anything to me. She could do a lot to you." Ginger said as she pushed away a lock of Felicity's hair and tugged it behind her ear. Felicity looked at her sadly and bit her lip.

"Don't worry. She's not going to force you to be like me, hon. Not as long as I'm here to stop it." Ginger said and Felicity moved forward and hugged her. Ginger returned the embrace and stroked the young girl's hair with a kind smile on her face.

* * *

_A few years later…_

A loud crush woke up Felicity. She sat up on the bed with a gasp and her eyes tried in vain to adjust in the darkness. She placed a hand above her heart and saw that her bedroom door was slightly open. Frowning deeply, she pushed the covers away and walked over to the door. She made to close the door but her eye caught a small box lying on the floor. She leaned down and picked it up before she shut the door. Her frown deepened when she realized that someone must have left it there while she was asleep. She sat on her bed and opened the box. Inside there was a velvet purse and a piece of paper. She curiously reached for the paper and unfolded it.

_Felicity,_

_I know you probably might not even remember me, love but I do. It's been…what? Four years since I last saw you but I think I owe you something. So, now that I got me Pearl back I was able to get this for you…Well, I probably stole it…I don't remember but anyway__, this is for you. Call it compensation for your own gift if you will. Hope you like it._

_Captain Jack Sparrow._

_P.S: I'll be on the island until tomorrow night. I hope I'll see you before I leave._

Felicity blinked and a slow smile formed upon her lips. Of course she remembered him. It was a miracle he hadn't forgotten her. She had heard about his ship, she knew about the cursed treasure of the Isla de Muerta and she also heard that he escaped the hanging just in time.

She shook her head and placed the paper on the bed before she reached for the velvet purse. She untied the cord and turned the purse so its contents slid upon her lap. Her eyes widened and she stilled when she saw a beautiful hair comb along with a delicate gold ring with a small ruby on top. She brushed her hand over the comb and smiled as she looked at it. Of course she could use the comb but the ring…The ring would be difficult for her to wear at that place. She placed them inside the purse and hid them under her pillow before she took the letter in her hand and stood up.

She looked at the clock. It was almost four.

_Ginger must have finished at this hour._ She thought as she walked out of the room and headed for the room Ginger usually occupied so late. She walked up the stairs, ignoring the sounds that came from the rooms and walked cheerily towards her destination. She arrived in front of the door and placed her hand on the door knob. She listened for any sounds and when she was sure that Ginger would be alone she pushed the door open.

The smile on her face left as soon as it came when she realized with great embarrassment that Ginger was not alone. A man was with her on her bed and Felicity realized with horror and humiliation that the man who had sent her the gifts she was so happy for, was in fact the one on top of Ginger. Felicity's wide eyes stared at the scene in front of her, watching as Jack breathed heavily against Ginger's ear while his hips thrust forward at a fervent pace. Ginger's legs were wrapped tightly around Jack's hips and her fingers were digging on his bare back. Felicity's mouth parted in shock when a hoarse moan escaped the pirate's lips and at last she found the power to tear her eyes away from the scene. She moved back and shut the door so quietly that none of the people inside the room realized that she had even been there in the first place. She leaned against the door and her hand closed around the paper in her hand before she moved away from the door and towards her room again. A door to her right opened and a tall handsome man appeared in the hall, followed by Lucy.

"Felicity! What are you doing up here?" Lucy asked as she wrapped her robe tightly around herself.

"Where did you have her hidden, lass? She's pretty." The man said as he smiled and winked at Lucy before he walked away.

Felicity shook her head and smiled shakily before she walked down the stairs, leaving Lucy to stare after her with a frown before she shut her door.

* * *

Jack exited Ginger's room and placed his hat on top of his head as he headed for the back door of the house. He tapped his fingers against his pistol as he walked and opened the back door to make his way towards the docks. He would have passed by the backyard and left if it hadn't been for the sight of a beautiful woman placing dry clothes inside an old basket. He paused in his walking and cocked his head to the side as the black hair of the woman reminded him of someone. His eyes left her hair and slid down her curvaceous body as a lazy, lecherous grin formed upon his tanned face.

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes…" he murmured and the woman must have sensed him staring at her for she paused and turned around to face him. Jack's eyes traveled up the woman's stomach until they reached her face and the grin he had froze on his lips. A pair of sparkling green eyes looked up at him and he did a double take as the young woman locked eyes with him.

"I'll be damned." He breathed as he blinked rapidly.

"Felicity?" he asked and the woman nodded once and she actually seemed ready to fly away from him at any moment. A pretty pink blush decorated her cheeks and he wondered about the cause of it.

He shook his head and took a few steps closer towards her and Felicity felt like she was going to explode from embarrassment. He may not know that she had actually seen him in bed with Ginger but it was enough for her to feel awfully embarrassed.

"So, it is you then…" he stated and she nodded again.

"I thought I wouldn't see you, love. Where have you been hiding?" he asked as he had a sudden urge to run his hand over her rosy cheek but he resisted it and smirked at her instead. She pointed up towards her room and he chuckled.

"Did you get me gifts then?" he asked in a quiet voice and she nodded. She patted the place right above her heart as if to say thank you and he grinned.

"You're very welcome, love…You've changed. Quite a lot if I may add." He stated, still shocked by her beauty. The black hair that framed her face was a deep contrast to the whiteness of her skin. Felicity fidgeted as he gazed at her and he cleared his throat, reminding himself that she wasn't like the rest of the girls there. He _wasn't supposed_ to be looking at her in such a way.

"Well, I'll be going now…I'll be back tonight." He said nervously as he swaggered away from her only to stop and turn around to face her again.

"Actually…do you perhaps have time for a walk?" he asked and her eyes widened before she shook her head in denial. Jack's face fell and he grimaced before he smirked again.

"Oh. That's okay, love." He said as he made to walk away.

"Why don't you go, hon? I'll take care of the clothes." Ginger's voce cut in and Felicity turned to look at her. A strange, foreign feeling crept up on her as she remembered the events of the previous night and she fiercely shook her head no again. Jack's perky expression fell once again and he looked at Ginger questionably. She shrugged back at him before she approached Felicity again.

"You do remember who he is, right?" Ginger asked as she placed a hand upon the younger woman's arm. Felicity nodded but rubbed her temple as she tried not to flinch from Ginger's touch.

"Headache?" Ginger asked and the other woman nodded.

"I guess I'll take me leave now then, loves." Jack said as he gave a slight bow and walked away from them.

"You should have gone with him. He really wanted to see you last night but you were asleep." Ginger said as Felicity started folding the clothes in order to place them in the basket.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ginger asked with a deep frown, wondering why she wasn't eager to go with him since she always seemed to be fond of him. Felicity paused to look at her and she nodded.

"Did something happen, hon?" Ginger asked but Felicity offered a small smile along with a wave of her hand before she picked up the basket and walked into the house.

Ginger stared after her and a perplexed expression passed over her face before she turned and followed her into the house.

Little did Felicity know that the feeling she felt was nothing but jealousy; pure, straight jealousy for something she didn't even know yet.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves! So, Felicity is all grown up now, isn't she? Please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas! I'd love to hear from you. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello, darlings! How are you? I am so happy that you seem to like the story so far.

I want to thank: **Ria Con, Xypop, pirate pixie of the Caribbean, whatever-chan, Jiffie, Shay-na-na, Nelle07, My Beautiful Ending, Sumi x3, Lori, Haeronwen, Elena, ForEverACharmedOne, ren-hatake, xBelakinax, MissSparrow101, shortground09, xBelakinax, howlongmustiwait and Marie the fallin.**

_**Review replies to:**_

**Lori: **Hello, hon! Glad to know you're still reading. Thank you so much for your review.

**Haeronwen: **Hi! Thank you for your review. Glad to know you like this.

**Elena: **Hello again. Thank you for your comment.

**Whatever-chan: **Hi, love. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Glad to know that you like my stories.

**howlongmustiwait: **Hi! Glad to know you found this story. Thank you so much for your comment.

**Marie the fallin**: Hello. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I am glad you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The sky was getting dark but that didn't seem to bother Felicity as she was sitting in a chair reading. She vaguely listened as a voice called her name but she was so lost in her own world that she paid it no mind.

"For God's sake, girl! Are you deaf?" Millicent's voice thundered as she entered the room and looked at her. Felicity looked up and she quickly stood up from her chair.

"Give me the book." Millicent commanded and the young woman handed it reluctantly over to her. Millicent looked at it and she snorted before she threw it upon the near by bed.

"You should stop reading such nonsense, girl."

Felicity frowned at that and she would have snapped right back if she could.

_Since when __is Shakespeare considered nonsense?_ She thought but instead she kept a neutral look upon her face.

"Anyway, I need you to go and buy a bottle of wine from the tavern. I have a special customer tonight." Millicent said as she handed her a few coins.

"And be quick." She said before she turned and walked out of the room. Felicity looked at the money in her hand and then outside the window before she sighed. She placed the money in her pocket before she reached under her bed to put on her shoes. As she leaned over her hand touched something and she frowned. She pulled the object from under her pillow and she looked at the velvet purse. Biting her lip she looked around the room for a better hiding place for the ring.

"What did she want, hon?" Ginger asked as she entered the room while fixing her dress. Felicity looked up and her eye caught something on Ginger's neck. It was a small pendant. Ginger looked down at her chest and her hand went to the pendant.

"Like it, hon? It's a gift." She said and Felicity frowned as she straightened and showed her the ring. Ginger looked at it and her eyes widened.

"Who got you this?" she asked and Felicity pointed at Ginger's pendant.

"Oh…this. Well…it's from Jack. As payment. So, it's not really a gift." Ginger mumbled and then her eyes widened.

"Did he give you this?" she asked and Felicity nodded. Ginger stared and stared until she shook her head.

"Okay, did something happen with you and Jack, hon?" Ginger asked and Felicity shook her head.

"Then why would he give you this?" Ginger wondered while the younger woman shrugged and hid the ring under her covers. Ginger frowned and she narrowed her eyes in thought but she was broken out of her thoughts when Felicity pulled on her shawl.

"Where are you going?"

Felicity paused and mouthed the word _tavern_ before she walked out of the room.

"It seems to plain old me that Jack has a new soft spot. I only hope Millicent doesn't find out." Ginger murmured before she walked out of the room as well and shut the door.

* * *

A drunken man who fell in front of her feet caused Felicity's steps to come to a stop. She wrinkled her nose as she stepped over him in order to enter the busy tavern and held tighter onto her shawl. She walked inside, passing through men and women until she arrived in front of the barmaid. She tapped the counter and the woman turned towards her.

"Hey, Felicity hon. What do I give you?" said the woman and Felicity smiled a bit before she pointed at the wine barrel a few feet away from the barmaid.

"A bottle?" the plump woman asked and the young woman nodded.

"You wait here a minute. I need to get these to a table." She said as took a bottle of rum and two cups before she headed towards the center of the tavern. Felicity fidgeted nervously for she wanted nothing more than to leave that place as soon as possible.

Her eyes turned sharply to the side when she heard a deep laugh echoing into the tavern. She rose up on her tip toes and then she noticed a few men sitting at a table. Among them was Jack. Her eyes widened and she had the urge to burst out of the tavern but the thought of Millicent snapping at her again caused her to remain where she was. She hadn't realized she had been staring until she noticed that Jack's chocolate eyes were focused on her while his mouth was agape. She looked away as the barmaid returned and started preparing the wine for her.

"A bottle you said right, lass?" the woman asked and Felicity nodded as she tried very hard not to look towards the pirate captain again.

"Felicity, love!" she slightly flinched when she heard his voice and his footsteps approaching her.

A hand on her lower back caused her to turn to face him. Jack's mouth curved upwards when he saw her face.

"What are you doing here, love?" he asked and she swallowed before she motioned over to the wine. Jack's eyes darted towards the barmaid who placed the bottle on the counter and Jack dug into his pocket to produce a few coins. Felicity's eyes widened and her hand flew to clasp his wrist while shaking her head.

"Nonsense, love." He said as he took her hand away and paid the woman. Felicity pulled out the money Millicent gave her and handed them to Jack who rolled his eyes.

"Keep the money, love. Who is this for? Millicent?" he asked as Felicity took the bottle in her hand while Jack placed the money into her pocket again. He watched as the young woman nodded and averted her eyes from his. He cocked his head to the side and studied her while he amused himself with the fact that she wouldn't look at him. His eyes left her face and trailed down to the elegant curve of her neck and his breathing quickened.

"You want me to take you back, love?" he asked suddenly and she quickly looked at him before she shook her head.

"I think I'll just take you home." he said, completely ignoring the shake of her head. Felicity looked at him incredulously as he took hold of her hand and started pulling her out of the tavern. Felicity's breath hitched as she felt his fingers interlacing with her own and suddenly warmth spread into her body. Jack stepped out of the tavern and tugged her closer to him as they passed by inebriated men and laughing women.

They walked in silence until Jack broke it.

"I am leaving tomorrow. You ever been to Singapore, lass?" he asked and she looked at him intrigued. She shook her head once and he smiled.

"Thought so. Do you want to leave this place?" he asked curiously and she frowned. Jack watched as she thought about it before she looked at him and shook her head no.

"No? Well, that's a surprise." He commented with a chuckle. Before they knew it they arrived at the whorehouse and Felicity made to enter but Jack's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Hold on there a second, lass." He drawled as he pulled her back to him, causing her to gasp as her body collided with his.

"I have a small, tiny impression that you wish to avoid me. Why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked down at her. Felicity opened and closed her mouth like a fish and he grinned at her reaction. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and he held her close while she struggled for a response. At last she raised the bottle of wine for him to see.

"Ah…That's alright. I'll wait. Off you go then." He chirped as he released her and followed her into the house. Felicity was confused but quite pleased in a way. What did he want her for? She shakily made her way through the house until Millicent's voice stopped her.

"I'm here. Did you get the wine?" the woman asked her. Felicity handed her the bottle and moved away quickly.

"Why in such a hurry? Is there someone waiting for you?" Millicent chuckled and Felicity paused when Jack appeared at the hall.

"I am waiting." He said and Millicent frowned.

"Jack. She's not available in the way you think." She said and Felicity felt her cheeks flushing.

"Is she not? Then I'll simply talk to her if I may." Jack said as his hand closed once again around Felicity's wrist.

"You may not. I'll not have you occupying her-…"

"For free." Jack finished for her and Felicity looked between the two with wide eyes.

"That's right."

"You want me to pay for her? Then I will."

"She'll be no use, dearie. Look at her. She's blushing right now." Millicent chuckled.

"I simply want to rest me eyes on something that's not vulgar." He said as he looked sideways at Felicity.

"Oh, fine, fine off you go. You gave me a bloody headache." Millicent said as she shooed them away before she disappeared into her room.

Jack grinned and gave a slight bow.

"Shall we, milady?" he said as he motioned her to lead the way. Felicity crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. He pouted and looked at her questionably.

"What? I simply want to catch up with you, love. I got lots of stories to tell." He said with a wink as he slid closer to her and looked into her eyes.

"You still love stories. Don't you?" he breathed throatily and she nodded hesitantly.

"Good. Shall we then?" he grinned and moved back. Felicity swallowed hard and led him towards her room. She opened the door and let him pass. He walked inside and his eyes curiously looked at the few things she had there. He used his foot to shut the door and he missed her small jump of surprise.

Without waiting for permission he plopped down onto her bed and smirked as he bounced a bit.

"Hmm…comfy…Ouch! Bloody hell!" he yelped as something poked him on the backside. Felicity stifled her urge to laugh as she watched him. He rolled further onto the bed and slid his hand under the covers to see what poked him in the first place.

"Why did you put that here for?" he asked gruffly as he looked at the comb he had given her. Felicity walked over to him and shrugged.

"You need to find another place to put it or…you could wear it." He said as he handed her the comb. He made himself comfortable again and looked at her.

"You can sit, love. I do not bite." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes before she tentatively sat next to him.

"Won't you bring your writing thingies?" he asked and she laughed before she reached into her bedside table. She produced her _writing thingies_ as he put it and looked at him expectantly.

Jack had a whole idea of what he wanted to say to her but he seemed nervous all of the sudden. She was not little anymore and God, her eyes were just staring at him, making it even more difficult for him to produce words. He cleared his throat once but all he really wanted to do is to keep staring deep into her eyes.

Her hand on his arm caused him to snap out of it.

"Right so…Should I begin from where I left the last time?" he asked as he rolled onto his stomach so he could look down at her paper while she wrote. He'd never admit it but that was not the only reason. He kind of liked the way his side and leg brushed against hers.

* * *

"So, you see here I-…" Jack paused to look down. Felicity was no longer listening for she had somehow fallen asleep during his speech. He chuckled to himself and gently pried the paper and quill out of her hand. He placed them upon the bedside table and then shrugged off his coat. He draped it around her and lied down on the pillow while he looked at her peaceful face and parted lips. He found himself licking his own lips as he stared at her mouth and his hand found its way around her back. He slid his body next to hers and he groaned softly when her luscious form pressed against him. He closed his eyes and a lazy grin formed on his lips at the thought of staying in that position forever. He _would_ actually pay for sleeping like this every night if he could.

His fingers traced circles on her back and his ego swelled when he felt the young woman snuggling further into his warmth. He fell asleep with her warm, moist breath brushing his neck.

When Felicity woke up early in the morning he was gone, but the feeling of a kiss against her forehead remained as a sign of his presence next to her.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review. Thoughts and ideas are always loved! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello, loves! How are you?

I want to thank**: Romance-Oubliee, GalnKay, Lori, Jess, Shay-na-na, Whatever-chan, Wolf of Lightning, totaldrmaisland4ever, ForeverAChamedOne, My Beautiful Ending, shariebery, MissSparrow101, TwillightChick13, howlongmustiwait, Elena, Sumi x3, xBelakinax, ren-hatake, thebarberswife, Nelle07, Jiffie, Bloody Midnight, Forgotten Memories of Night and Finnleyfish.x.**

_**Review replies to:**_

**Lori: **Hello! Thank you for your review, love. Glad to know you like it.

**Jess: **Hi! I am happy that you like my story. Thank you so much.

**TwillightChick13:**Thank you for reading and commenting!

**Howlongmustiwait:**Hello! I see you found this story! Thank you so much for your review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jack woke up with a gasp, his fists tightly curled upon the bed covers. He sat up and looked down at his lap with an accusatory glare before he turned onto his stomach and growled, his voice muffled by the pillows. He punched the mattress next to his head and raised his head from the pillows.

"What's wrong with me? I _do not _want _her._ It's insane, it's crazy, it's unacceptable and…so wonderfully mad." He concluded as he shut his eyes and replayed the dream in his mind once again. He groaned and rolled to his back and let his eyes wander around the cabin. He rolled one of his rings around his finger while biting his lip. He sighed and pushed the covers away from his sweaty body before he stood up from the bed. He walked over to his desk and plopped down into his chair. He reached for a bottle and uncorked it before he took a long sip. His eyes went to a chest that was a few feet away from him and he stood up. He walked over to it and knelt next to it. He opened it and reached inside. Coins invaded his vision and he smirked, all of a sudden in a far better mood. He brushed his hand over them before he shut the chest and moved back.

"It's a pity they lost it." He said with a shrug and a mischievous grin as he walked over towards his desk again and sat down. He propped his feet up on the desk and leaned back, already knowing where he wanted to go next.

"Tortuga…" he murmured as he took another long, greedy sip from his precious rum.

* * *

Felicity hissed in pain when her finger came in vicious contact with the hot water. She let go of the steaming bucket and leaned against the tub as she soothed the burn with her mouth.

"It's not ready yet? What are you doing sitting there, hon?" Ginger asked as she carried another bucket of water into the washroom and looked at Felicity. The young woman showed her the burned finger and Ginger winced when she saw it.

"Oh, that hurt. Go and put it under cold water. I'll finish with the water and then I'll get dressed for work." She said as she pushed Felicity towards the door before she continued preparing the bath for Millicent.

Felicity did as she was told and she headed towards the kitchen. She walked over to the pitcher and dipped a cloth into the cool water before she wrapped it around her burned finger. She winced when it came in contact with her skin but held it there all the same. If she hadn't been so wrapped up in her pain she would have sensed another presence in the room and she would have noticed the tall figure that approached her from behind. She froze when she felt a hot breath at the back of her neck and she gasped when two hands came to rest on either side of her upon the kitchen table.

"It's really dangerous to be lost in your own world, love. You never know what can happen if you don't pay attention." A very familiar voice crooned and she turned around to face a smirking Jack Sparrow.

She placed a hand upon her chest and glared at him but he just chuckled and moved slightly back from her upset and pink face. She looked at him questionably and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"What? I was in the town and I thought I'd stop by. Are any of the girls here?" he asked and she nodded, quite crestfallen about the fact that he was there looking for that kind of company. She cradled her finger close to her chest and moved forward to call one of the girls but his hand slid around her waist and effectively blocked her exit.

"I actually wanted you, lass." He said and her eyes widened at seeing that he was actually kind of serious. She blinked up at him as his hand stroked her cheek and then released her quickly as if he had done something illegal.

"I mean…I want you to keep me company tonight. Like the last time." He hastily corrected himself and she was shocked to say the least. Felicity nodded and smiled at him. Jack grinned back and was ready to lead her towards her room when Ginger and Millicent entered the kitchen. Ginger was amused at seeing them together while Millicent's eyes narrowed in what one might call anger.

"Jack, here you are again I see." Millicent said as her eyes darted towards Felicity's direction.

"Aye. How are you, Gin?" he asked with a wink and Ginger grinned at him.

"Fine. Can I help you then?" she asked but he shook his head before he out a hand on Felicity's back.

"Jack…" Ginger started warningly but Millicent bit her to it.

"I have told you before that she's not one of my girls…yet." Millicent said and Jack's eyes narrowed while Felicity's widened in alarm.

"I know that. And what do you mean yet? I thought we've been over this." Jack said in a low voice as he sensed Felicity tensing next to him.

"Well seeing that she actually does have admirers like yourself, it'd be a same not to benefit from it, don't you think?" Millicent asked with a smirk and Ginger gasped next to her.

"No, I don't. I am not here for what you think anyway. The lass simply keeps me company." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Company? Since when you just enjoy a woman's company and not something else, dear? Come off of it, Jack! You want her? You got to pay for her." Millicent hissed and Jack rolled his eyes before he threw a few coins towards her direction. He glared at Millicent before he clasped Felicity's hand and pulled her down the hall towards her room. Ginger blinked in shock and Millicent simply smirked evilly before she turned and walked up the stairs to her room.

"What the hell was that?" Ginger whispered as she looked at the discarded money on the floor.

Jack closed the door and looked at the wide eyed Felicity.

"Don't worry, love. I just want to sit with you. Nothing more." He assured her but she wasn't worried about that. She was worried about Millicent's words. She hugged herself and collapsed on her bed. Jack looked at her for a long time before he decided to walk over to her. He kneeled in front of her and tilted her chin up.

"Don't mind her. I am sure that with a little bit of persuasion I can change her mind." He winked and she had a certain suspicion of what kind of persuasion he would use and it kind of made her feel uneasy. She looked away from him and he sighed before he moved to sit next to her.

"We really need to find a way to communicate, love." he said suddenly and she looked at him surprised. He was the only person who had ever said something like that to her, except from Ginger of course. She nodded her head eagerly and he chuckled as he pushed a dark lock of hair behind her ear.

"I take that as a very enthusiastic yes then, Felicity." He said quietly as his fingers traced her neck on their own accord. The young woman shivered at his touch and he pulled his hand away.

_I got to stop doing that_. He thought as he shrugged off his coat and removed his boots while she watched. He slid back on the bed until he was sitting with his back against the wall and motioned for her to sit next to him. She did and he placed a casual arm around her shoulders as he bended his legs to get more comfortable.

"You want to know what I did while I was gone?" he asked and she nodded as her hand went to hold his as it rested on her shoulder.

_Besides having moist, naughty dreams about you._ He said silently as he watched her looking up at him with her pretty eyes.

"Well, let's see…I went to Singapore and then sacked a couple of merchant ships. Sounds good to you?" he asked and she smiled before she gave a soft nod.

"It was quite nice indeed." He murmured as his fingers started playing with her hair.

_Not as nice as you though…_ He thought as he gazed at her.

Felicity tugged at his hand and he focused on her face again.

"Hmm?" he asked ad she pointed at his eyes.

"Me eyes? What about me eyes?" he asked and she pointed at her black hair.

"Oh, that. Protects them from the sun. Sun can be nasty to the eyes, darling." He explained as he touched one of his kohl painted eyelids for emphasis. Felicity blinked and leaned in closer to his face to take a better look at them. His breath hitched as he felt her breath upon his lips but when she moved back he felt slightly colder than before.

_Bugger…_ He cursed as he watched her settling back next to him. He flinched in surprise when he felt the pads of her fingers slightly tracing the burned P upon his forearm and his eyes gazed at her curiously as she gently explored the not so smooth surface. She looked at him questionably and he cleared his throat before he spoke.

"It's a mark. It signifies the word pirate, love. A gift from the East India Company." He said and she looked at the mark again before she shuddered. She pulled her fingers away from his skin but he shook his head.

"It doesn't hurt anymore but sometimes it itches." He said hoarsely and she nodded. She looked at her lap as he shifted next to her.

"Got any rum, love?" he asked suddenly and she shook her head but pointed at the door. She moved away from him and stood up. She raised a hand for him to wait before she walked out of the door. She returned shortly with a bottle for him and resumed her seat next to him. He took the bottle from her and grinned.

"Thank you, lass." He said before he took a sip and slowly relaxed. Felicity watched him as he drank from the bottle with fascination. She had tried rum once but she couldn't say that she really liked the taste. Jack watched her looking at him and he offered the bottle to her. She tentatively took it from him and tried a small sip before she winced and gave it back to him. He chuckled as she coughed a bit and took another long sip from it.

"You'll get used to it, love." He said as the rum started loosening his tongue along with his stiff posture. As he continued drinking the grip he had around her gradually became firmer and he no longer had trouble with looking at her intently. Felicity looked up from her lap when she felt his nose nuzzling into her hair. Her breathing quickened as his fingers brushed over the side of her neck and she took hold of his hand to pause its further exploration.

"You ever have strange dreams, love?" he asked her with a slight slur and she looked up at him confused.

"I do. Quite naughty dreams if I may add." He whispered as he chuckled and rested his head against hers. She gasped when she felt him pressing a lingering kiss at the top of her head. She squeezed his hand in response to his gentle gesture and he took the opportunity to lace their fingers together. He pulled back a bit and tried to look at her but she had her gaze turned away from him. He let go of the bottle and took hold of her chin to tilt her head up. His calloused thumb brushed over her lips before he grinned. Felicity's breath got caught in her throat at his intense gaze and she could only watch as he leaned down towards her mouth.

He absentmindedly licked his lower lip as he pulled his thumb away from her lips to replace it with his mouth. Felicity's eyes widened when she felt him brushing his mouth against hers and she clutched his wrinkled shirt in her fist as he pressed his lips against hers firmly. Her lips remained immobile under his but it didn't seem to faze him for he groaned hoarsely and pressed his weathered mouth even harder against her softer one. One hand clutched at her hip, his fingers rubbing her skin over the material of her dress and he would have pushed her on the bed fully if it hadn't been for footsteps approaching the door. Felicity found the will to break his desperate kiss and she pushed him back from her just as the door opened and Ginger appeared.

"Everything alright then?" she asked and Felicity nodded quickly while Jack seemed rather displeased at the interruption. He sure cheered up when he spotted Ginger standing there in one of her fancy dresses though.

"Gin, love!" he called as he grinned lazily at her. Ginger rolled her eyes once she realized he was pretty drunk and walked over to him.

"Come on, Jack. Leave the poor girl to rest." She mumbled as she hauled him to his feet while Felicity held a hand to her lips that were still tingling from his rough kiss.

"Will you take care of me then?" he asked as he leaned against her and grinned at her saucily.

"Of course. Come on... Sleep tight, hon." Ginger said to Felicity with a smile and the younger woman watched as they walked away together.

Once her door was shut she collapsed against her pillow quiet shocked, her fingers still on her lips. She didn't sleep at all that night. All she could think of was him but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get over the fact that he spent the night with Ginger, just a few feet away from her room.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I always love to hear from you. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Hello again! I have the next chapter here for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **Nelle07, Sumi x3, shortround09, Finnleyfish.x, Jess, Jiffie, pirate pixie of the Caribbean, ForeverACharmedOne, Madness is me, Whatever-chan, sweetness, My Beautiful Ending, Wolf of Lightning, Emma, howlongmustiwait, Galn Kay, Lori, Bloody Midnight, sharieberry, MissSparrow101, xBelakinax, ren-hatake, shay-na-na, Aras Potter and thebarberswife.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori: **Hello, love! How are you? Thank you so much for your review!

**Emma:**Hello, dear! I hope you are well. Thank you for reviewing this story!

**Sweetness: **Hi! Thank you so very much for your review. Glad to know you like it so far.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Felicity had somehow managed to fall asleep at last late in the night curled up on her bed, facing the wall. She stirred when she felt a sudden weight upon her waist. Frowning deeply she hesitantly opened her eyes. She realized that she also felt quite warm too. She lowered her eyes to her stomach and pulled up the covers. Her eyes widened and she would have screamed if she could. There, curled up behind her was none other than Jack Sparrow. His tattooed arm was resting on her stomach as he snored with his head buried in her hair.

_How did he __get here? Wasn't he with Ginger? What…? _She thought frantically as she lowered the covers and looked at the wall. With a look of horror she looked under the covers again and exhaled a shaky breath when she saw that one of his legs had somehow managed to slide between hers. She realized with relief that she was dressed and he was…too. Almost. His clothes were disheveled; his breeches half fastened and his shirt tucked out of them and wrinkled. She bit her lip and tried to crawl out of his arm but she had no such luck. She took hold of his arm and gently raised it. Her heart almost stopped when she heard him mumble something but the snore that followed calmed her. She carefully rolled him over so he was lying on his back and moved back with her back against the wall.

She looked at his body and then slowly raised one leg over him so she could stand up from the bed. Her little plan went all wrong however when her leg got tangled in the sheets and she lost her balance. She fell on top of him with a wince from her and a moan of pain from Jack. His dark eyes flew wide open and he looked up at her. His eyes bulged out at their current position and he used his hands to steady her squirming by grabbing a tight hold of her hips that were snuggly cradling his lower body between them. Felicity stopped her jerky movements and looked down at his increasingly pleased face with pink tainted cheeks.

"Now that's a nice good morning, love." He said in a completely sober voice. Felicity bit her lip and remained unmoving, something that made him raise his eyebrow in amusement.

"Not that I am complaining but weren't you just trying to get away from me?" he asked smirking, watching with satisfaction as her face flushed even more and hurried to roll off of him. He laughed as she landed on her bottom on the floor and he turned onto his side to look down at her from his place on the bed.

"Alright?" he asked still laughing and she glared at him angrily, trying to cover her embarrassment. He raised his hand up in surrender and smiled at her.

"How did I end up here, love? Ginger's the last thing I remember." He said and Felicity swallowed hard as she tried to get up. He offered her his hand and helped her to sit on the bed.

"Well?" he asked again and she shrugged, honestly having no idea how he ended up in her room. Jack frowned and looked at her. His frown left his face as his eyes studied her pretty face.

_Bloody hell, she's quite the sight to wake up to…_ He thought as he stared at her.

"Did you give me rum, lass?" he asked when a sudden sharp pain surged through his skull. She tentatively nodded and wondered if he remembered their kiss.

_Of course he __doesn't, stupid_. Her inner voice screamed at her and she lowered her eyes onto her lap.

"That explains the bloody headache." He murmured as he rubbed his eyes.

"You really don't know how I ended up here." he stated once again and she shook her head without looking at him. He looked at her confused and placed a hand upon her knee.

"Something wrong, love?" he asked worriedly but she just shook her head and stood up from the bed. She hastily placed on her thin robe and motioned for him to wait until she fetched Ginger. She walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ginger called and Felicity walked in.

"Hey, hon." Ginger greeted. Felicity shut the door and looked at her with her hands on her hips.

"Oh…you found Jack on your bed, right?" Ginger said slowly. Felicity nodded and Ginger smiled nervously.

"Oh, well…I put him there. I had to take care of more customers, hon. I couldn't leave him alone and he was so talkative last night. He just wouldn't shut up." Ginger said with her hands up in the air.

"So, I decided to bring him to your room. Luckily the fact that you were sleeping caused him to shut his mouth and fall asleep." She said with a smile.

_Besides__, all he did was asking where you were…_She thought but didn't say it out loud. Felicity blinked at her and rubbed her temple before she nodded and smiled a bit.

"He didn't do anything, did he?" Ginger asked nervously and Felicity shook her head.

"That's good then. Get him to the kitchen and I'll be there in a minute." She said smiling and Felicity reluctantly nodded.

"Felicity?" Ginger called before she left the room. The younger woman turned to face her again.

"Thank you." She said and Felicity smiled widely before she exited the room. Ginger collapsed on the bed and bit her lip.

"What do you want from her, Jack Sparrow? If you hurt her I'll castrate you myself." She murmured before she continued dressing.

* * *

Jack finished putting his boots on and paused before he walked out of the room when a sudden image came into his head. His eyes widened and a funny expression appeared on his face.

"Felicity, love?" he asked quietly and the young woman looked at him as she made the bed.

"Did…Did I perhaps kiss you last night?" he asked hesitantly with a furrowed brow. Felicity hesitated.

_He doesn't remember. Why tell him that it happened. It was just a mistake anyway_. She thought before she shook her head twice.

Jack was not thoroughly convinced though. It took her too long to answer but he decided to let it go. He made to leave but paused again when a devious idea came into his mind. He turned around and approached her. He stopped in front of her and cupped her face in his hand. He watched with satisfaction as her breath hitched and her face flushed with secret anticipation.

_Me little thief is a little liar too._ He thought slyly as he watched her. He let his eyes fall on her lips on purpose before he leaned towards her. He felt her tensing against him and close her eyes. He smirked knowingly to himself before he pressed a kiss on her forehead instead. Felicity's eyes opened widely as he moved back and patted her cheek.

"Thanks for the bed, love. I'll see you later." He said with a wink before he walked away and out of the room while whistling happily to himself. Felicity remained there in shock.

"Can't fool me, love. Pirate, remember?" he whispered as he made his way towards the kitchen.

He was walking down the hall when he felt a hand grab him. The hand pulled him into a room and he came face to face with Ginger.

"Gin, love." He said with a grin and she pointed a finger at him.

"What was that last night?" she asked and he smirked.

"I'd be glad to show you again, Gin but I need to get back on me ship." He winked and she rolled her eyes.

"Jack! I mean why did you insist on going back to Felicity's room last night?"

"I did?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes. You kept talking about her even while…you know. Did something happen with her?" Ginger asked and he averted his eyes with indifference.

"I don't think it's any of your business." He stated and she had the urge to pull at his ear.

"It is. If you try to hurt her I'll-…"

"The last thing I want in me life is to hurt her, Gin, so stop the bloody lecture." He cut her off and she pursed her lips.

"Do not encourage her, Jack." She said after a while and that caught his attention.

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer, Gin." He growled and she looked at her nails with interest.

"It's the only one I have for now." She said quietly.

"And I am not satisfied with it so spit it out before I force you." He said and she glared at him.

"Felicity doesn't know you like I do. She believes every word you say because you saved her when she was little. So if you plan on filling her head with things that are not possible to happen, be ready for the consequences." She said slowly and Jack smirked.

"Are you saying that the lassie is fond of me?" he asked and she sighed.

"From all the things I said this is what you chose to understand?" she asked irritated.

"Aye, because I quite fancy the idea." He said perkily.

"Oh? Then perhaps you also fancy the idea of her becoming a bloody whore like me." She stated and he grimaced.

"I never said that." He pointed out.

"That's what will happen if you continue showing interest for her. Millicent is no fool. She knows she can profit from her and she will." Ginger said as she looked at him.

"That's not good." He murmured with a furrowed brow.

"So, if you're only saying things to her t-…"

"I haven't said anything, woman! I simply sat with her last night. I've never promised her anything." He snapped and Ginger nodded her head.

"Okay. But why did you-…"

"I said I never said anything to her. I never said that I am blind to her looks." He cut her off and Ginger's eyes widened.

"You what?" she asked and he gritted his teeth.

"What? You need to be blind in order not to see that the girl's like an angel." He said with a shrug.

"Jack, you fancy Felicity?" Ginger said as she took a few steps closer.

"I said that she's pretty. I fancy a lot of women, Gin. Surely you must know that by now." He smirked.

"I'll say one thing to you: Stay away from her. If you touch her or anything-…"

"Don't tell me what to do." He cut her off and she glared at him angrily.

"You did touch her, didn't you?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are. Tell me." She pressed.

"Stop pestering me, woman! I'll never hurt her. Satisfied? Do not tell me to stay away from her though. Savvy?" he snapped angrily and Ginger shut her mouth.

"Fine." She muttered defeated.

"Good." He glared as he turned to leave.

He opened the door and exited the room before he slammed it shut. Ginger groaned and sat on her bed.

"You bring trouble with you, Jack." She murmured as she tapped her foot against the floor.

* * *

Millicent stepped out on the small balcony and looked down at the street just as Jack exited the house. She chuckled to herself before she leaned over the rail.

"Leaving so soon, Jack?" she called and Felicity who was currently changing the bed sheets paused to look towards the direction of the balcony.

Jack stopped and looked up at Millicent before he smirked.

"Sad?" he called sarcastically and Millicent smiled at him falsely.

"Of course. Until next time then." She called down at him as Felicity appeared on the balcony to take the blanket she had placed outside.

Jack grinned lopsidedly when he spotted Felicity and gave a small bow and a wink towards the girl the moment Millicent walked inside. Felicity smiled and nodded at him. He tipped his hat at her and walked away in his usual swagger.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review. Thoughts and ideas are always welcome! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Hello, loves! How are you? I hope you had a happy Easter.

I want to thank**: Hypos, Nelle07, nessofclaire, Jess, the barberswife, Lori, Bloody Midnight, sweetness, ForEverACharmedOne, shay-na-na, XxHopelessly-HopelessxX, Whatever-chan, shortround09, Jiffie, MissSparrow101, Galnkay, ren-hatake, Aras Potter, Elena, howlongmustiwait, Finnleyfish.x, My Beautiful Ending, Sumi x3, xBelakinax and pirate pixie of the Caribbean.**

**Review replies to: **

**Jess: **Hi, hon! Thank you very much for reading and commenting!

**Lori: **Hello, love! How are you? Thank you for the review!

**Elena: **Hello! Thank you for your comment again!

**Sweetness: **Hi! Glad you're enjoying this so far. Thank you so much.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**(Warning: Things get a bit…touchy feely here loves. You are warned.)**

Felicity had the urge to laugh as she sat on Ginger's bed, watching her struggle with a quite tight dress she had bought. The older woman tried helplessly to tie the corset but it was obvious that she couldn't really fit into it. Felicity watched with amusement as Ginger tugged and pulled at the garment with anger until she sighed in defeat and lowered her head.

"Bugger this thing! I am never shopping from that shop again! The sizes aren't right!" she said angrily as she started tugging on the material again. Felicity stood up from the bed and walked over to her smiling before she motioned for her to turn around. Ginger sighed and turned obediently as Felicity started pulling at the laces of the corset, trying to get it to close neatly around Ginger's body.

"Ah! Leave it, leave it! I can't breathe, hon!" Ginger suddenly whined and Felicity lowered her hands in defeat. Ginger turned around and placed her hands on her hips as she glared at her body.

"It's a disaster." She stated and Felicity laughed. Her laughter was cut short when the door opened and Millicent appeared.

"What's going on here?" she asked them and Ginger stepped forward to answer.

"She was just helping me put on this dress, Mistress."

"Hmm. As I can see it doesn't fit you. Why did you buy it?" Millicent asked.

"I thought it would." Ginger responded quietly.

"Give it to her then. She'll need it." Millicent said and Felicity frowned.

"She will? What for?" Ginger asked as she looked at Millicent with wide eyes.

"That is not your business, Ginger. And aren't you supposed to be at work already?" Millicent asked sharply as glared at her.

"Yes, but-…"

"Give her the corset." Millicent commanded and Ginger blinked.

"I said give her the corset so she can come with me." Millicent repeated angrily and Felicity could feel her heart beating wildly inside her chest. Something was terribly wrong this time.

Ginger bit her lip and removed the corset along with the dress and tentatively, almost unwillingly handed them to Felicity who took them with shaky hands.

"Now come with me, girl." Millicent said sharply as she turned to exit the room.

"I am not hearing you following." She snapped when Felicity didn't trail after her.

Felicity blinked and looked at the scarlet red dress before she raised her wide eyes to Ginger who seemed terrified.

"Are you coming?" Millicent asked again and Felicity hesitantly followed her out of the room, already knowing what was going to happen next. Millicent walked straight into Felicity's room and pointed at the bed.

"Put them there and let me look at you." She said sternly and Felicity did so with great reluctance. When she was close Millicent grabbed her chin and studied her face before she let her eyes wonder the rest of her.

"You'll do. Like I suspected. Now, put those on. Your first customer will be tonight. And I'll arrange for him to be quite a special one. Someone you won't even imagine." Millicent whispered the last line as she turned to exit. Felicity's breath got caught in her throat and she darted to the door. Her hand clasped Millicent's hand and her wide, frightened eyes begged her to change her mind.

"No need to use those puppy dog eyes on me, girl. You'll do as I say or…Well, I am not sure you'll be able to handle the rest of that sentence." She hissed as she tugged her hand away and left the room. Ginger appeared in front of her and Millicent didn't even looked at her as she spoke.

"Make sure she's ready by ten or you'll be in trouble instead of her, Gin." Millicent said coldly as she climbed up the stairs to her room.

Ginger watched her with pure hatred before she entered Felicity's room and walked over to her.

"Oh, hon…" she mumbled as Felicity fell into her embrace with a sob.

"You'll be fine…you'll be fine." She whispered but she was certain that nothing was going to be fine.

"Damn her…I'll go talk to her." Ginger said as she pulled back. Felicity shook her head quickly and took hold of her hand as she blocked her exit.

"I'll be fine. I'll just talk to her." Ginger said but Felicity shook her head stubbornly in fear of getting Ginger into trouble.

"But she can't! You're not supposed to be like us!" Ginger said angrily and Felicity swallowed hard as she took a look at the clothes that lay on her bed. Ginger took her hand away and started pacing up and down in the room. Their silence was broken when Lucy walked into the room.

"I heard." Was all she said as she looked at Felicity with pity.

"Gin…I think Jack's here today. Judith just said that she saw him at the _Bride_ about an hour ago." Lucy said and Ginger's head shot up at that. She looked at Felicity before she pursed her lips and darted for the door.

"Gin?" Lucy called and Felicity collapsed on the bed shakily. She buried her face in her hands and looked sideways at the clothes again.

Lucy looked at her and walked over to her.

"I am sure Gin will think of something." She said quietly as she sat next to her. Felicity simply shook her head helplessly and looked away from the dress as if it was her death warrant.

* * *

Lucy was silently tying Felicity's corset, feeling as an executioner in the act as the girl trembled like a leaf.

"All set, girlie." She said quietly as she tried to fix one curly lock of Felicity's hair behind her ear.

"Please stop shakily like this." Lucy said unnerved by the girl's behavior even though how could she really blame her? She had been exactly like her a few years ago.

The door opened quickly and Felicity turned towards it but she calmed down when she saw that it was only Ginger.

"Okay…I did something but I am not sure if it'll work…" she stated as she shut the door.

_Please let him think it over__…_ She silently prayed as she looked at the young girl.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked in a hushed whisper as she walked over to her.

"You know what will happen if the old shrew finds out you put your finger in her plans?" Lucy asked and Ginger sighed.

"I don't care at the moment, Lu." She stated as she approached Felicity and wiped away a tear that had fallen upon her flushed cheek.

"Hush now, hon. If my plan works then…you'll have nothing to worry about tonight. Well…not nothing but it's not going to be that bad." She said and Felicity looked at her questionably.

"If it doesn't work…" she started and Lucy walked out of the room, shaking her head.

"Then close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. Works for me sometimes." She finished and Felicity bit her lip and nodded her head, not really having another choice.

* * *

It was way after ten and Felicity was still alone in her room. Ginger had long left and she was sitting alone on her bed biting her finger as she waited. What she waited she really didn't know but her question was answered when her door cracked open and Millicent walked in, an almost upset smirk on her fine features.

"There you are then. Someone's here for you." She stated as she leaned against the door frame. Behind her was a tall figure and Felicity was immediately alarmed. The figure behind Millicent moved and Felicity's eyes widened terribly, almost to the size of saucers when she locked eyes with Jack Sparrow's intense black gaze. Her mouth opened like a fish and a small jolt of hope made its appearance in her wildly beating heart.

"All yours, Jack. I hope you do intend to keep your word." She half hissed the last sentence in his ear and he grimaced before he pulled back from her and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Good night, Mill." He stated gruffly and she glared at him before she turned to walk away.

Jack watched her walk away and he shut the door himself. He hesitated before he decided to face Felicity. The young woman smiled slightly at him but this time he couldn't find the will to return it, not this time. He used her confusion to look at her in those clothes and while it was obvious that they really didn't suit her character he couldn't help but let his eyes linger on very inappropriate places.

He shook his head at that thought. His staring was the least she needed to worry about.

"Ginger came and talked to me." He stated as he took his eyes away from the delicate curve of her neck. Felicity cocked her head to the side and gazed at him questionably.

"I can't take you with me, love. I cannot do what she asked me." He said hoarsely as he removed his hat and placed it atop the small desk next to the door.

Felicity's mind did a double take at that. Ginger had asked him to take her away?

"So…I've arranged something else." He said so obviously with great reluctance. Felicity raised a hand at him and walked over to her desk. She looked at him while she picked up her quill and write something for him.

_What else? I don't understand._

Jack inhaled sharply at her question and slowly removed his coat. He placed it on top of his hat on the desk and looked at her. Felicity followed his movement with her eyes and a nasty feeling nestled in her gut. He took a deep breath and his words came out in a rush.

"I am…to be your first customer, love. Millicent has agreed to it if I exchange fair compensation of course." He said and he almost winced at the expression upon her pale face. The quill fell from her hand as she gazed at him wildly. Jack bit the inside of his mouth as she stared at him and he cleared his throat.

"There was nothing more I could do, lass. I was to leave straight away tonight when Gin came to find me." He said as casually as he could. He really didn't want to do it. It wasn't that he didn't want her because he did. Hell, he _crave_d to have her in his bed. Just _not that _way. Paying to have her felt like he was insulting her.

Felicity swallowed hard and shook her head quickly as she took a few steps away from him.

"Love…there could have been way worse men than me I assure you." He said quietly to calm her but that did nothing to cease her trembling.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked her more harshly than he intended but she hastily shook her head no when she realized that there would be someone else to take his place.

Jack was half glad, half worried about her response but all he did was walk over to her. He opened his arms to her in silent invitation and she tensely walked into them. He closed his arms around her and pulled her to his chest as he placed a soft kiss to her temple. She inhaled sharply at the action but her brain reminded her that kisses were not what she should worry about.

Jack's hands gradually left her waist to rub up and down her back, feeling as if he was almost trying to stroke the tension away from her shaking body. His fingers rubbed against the silk of her dress and suddenly all the guilt and uncertainty vanished from his mind. What he was about to do didn't feel like a chore anymore, not when he realized that she was gradually relaxing in his embrace. His mouth curved lightly upwards before it slid down her cheek to kiss it. His sea weathered lips traced her jaw and her eyes closed tightly shut as warmth spread to her entire body. His grip on her became suddenly possessive as he pulled her even closer to his frame until his lower body was pressing against her belly. A gasp left her at the sensation and her arms flew around him to steady herself. Jack's low chuckle against her ear caused her to shiver and his hands slid slower until they reached the top of her bottom. Before they made contact with it however he pulled them away and rested them on her lower back instead. His mouth left her jaw line as he pulled his head away to look at her. He licked his suddenly dry lips before he dipped forward for a kiss. Felicity's breath left her the moment his mouth came in contact with hers and she whimpered softly into the kiss. Jack's ego seemed to swell at the sound and he started kissing her even more ardently as his hands slid to her hips to press her closer to him.

The room started to spin in Felicity's head as his hands came in contact with the laces of her dress and started undoing them with ease, like he had done it a thousand times before; which he had of course. The thought caused her to shrink back into her shell again as she realized that it was nothing for him yet everything for her.

Jack felt her tensing against him and he returned on kissing her again as his hands pushed the fabric of her dress off her shoulders. He broke away from the kiss to help her walk out of the dress before he pulled her tightly to him again.

"You're so pretty, love." He murmured huskily as he stroked her cheek and leaned forward to peck her lips again. Her heart flattered at those words and she managed a smile which he soon covered with his mouth again. His tongue brushed against her lips and she slowly parted them to let him deepen their kiss. He moaned hoarsely into the kiss and the sound reminded her of the night she had seen him with Ginger. She vaguely wondered how she managed to provoke such a sound from him but she didn't have time to ponder on it since his impatient hands were already tugging at her corset. A low growl erupted from deep in his chest as he couldn't manage to undo it and she laughed as she took hold of his hands and placed them on her front.

"Oh." He muttered when he saw that there were laces also there. It was more easy to undo those and soon he pulled the garment away from her body. He pulled back just enough to pull off his own vest and shirt before he gripped her hand and guided her to the bed. He lied on it before he pulled her on top of him and dread appeared in her gut again. She realized for the first time what she was about to do and with whom. The worse came when she thought of all the other men that would follow and most of all that _they wouldn't be_ Jack. Her eyes widened briefly at that thought and she gazed down at Jack's dark eyes.

_Oh my God…_She thought with realization but she didn't have time to think over the sudden thought that had just settled into her mind for he was already rolling her over so he was on top of her. Her eyes left his face and trailed down his neck to his chest. She had never seen anything quite like it. It was filled with scars, tattoos and vicious marks but those were the reasons of its perfection.

Jack followed her gaze and he took her hand in his before he placed it upon his bare skin. His eyes closed in pleasure once she moved her fingers and stroked his flesh before he groaned and leaned down to press his mouth against hers. His hands slid down her body until he was able to slide them under her shift. His fingers came in contact with her upper thighs and a sudden feeling of possessiveness overcame his senses. His knee was already parting her legs as a wave of thoughts started plaguing his mind. If he did this it meant that anyone could have her after this. He was in a way helping for the others to follow. His brow furrowed at that thought as he pulled his mouth away to kiss and lick at her neck instead. Her gasps and sighs were encouraging him to no end but he realized that no one would ever do this to her again. They wouldn't bother to touch her like this. They would just take what they wanted and leave. The exact same thing he did with other women.

He paused in his ministrations to look at her face and her green eyes opened. His breath got caught at the sight of them and he leaned forwards to ravish her mouth again. One of his hands slid down to the front of his breeches while the other cupped her breast in his hand, causing her to gasp loudly. His hand flexed on her supple flesh and her hands closed around the covers in response to his possessive touch.

His mouth left her lips to nip and kiss down her neck to her collarbone as he finished undoing his breeches, His hand went to her white thigh and he grasped it tightly as his other hand left her chest to remove her undergarments. Felicity's eyes opened at that and her expression caused him to stop. Something clicked inside his head and despite the fact that he wanted nothing more in the world than to thrust forward and get lost in her body, he paused. He looked down at their bodies and slowly removed his hand from her thigh. He shook his head and Felicity looked at him with confusion.

"I…am sorry, love. I can't do this." He whispered and her eyes widened. Had she done something wrong?

"If I do it…it won't stop, love." He murmured as he pulled back altogether and quickly fastened his breeches again. He stood up from the bed and gazed down at her flushed face and disheveled clothing before he shook his head again to clear his desire filled mind.

"I'll not touch you and open the way for the others to follow me. I'll not help you commit suicide." He said fiercely and her eyes gazed at him shocked. Why did he care? He had paid for her, he had….

She watched him as he gathered his clothing and effects with haste and she sat up on the bed after pulling the covers over her body.

"No one's going to touch you, love." He whispered as he turned to her and took hold of her chin, "Not if I have a say in the matter." He mumbled as he brushed his thumb over her lower lip before he pulled back and with a last long look at her left the room.

Felicity stayed there unmoving, genuinely shocked…stunned and moved by his concern.

Only one question was in her head: What was he going to say to Millicent after that. Beside the question that plagued her all night no one bothered her after that. The only thing that bothered her was the tingling his lips and hands had left on her body.

**End of chapter 10**

**Autho****r's note: Thank you for reading, loves! Please review. Thoughts and ideas are always welcome. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Hello! How are you all? I am so happy that you seem to enjoy this story so far! I want to thank: **Finleyfish.x, GalnKay, Jiffie, Nelle07, LittleSecrets, LoveCapJackSparrow, My Beautiful Ending, Xypop, Howlongmustiwait, Elena, Jess, Bloody Midnight, pirate pixie of the Caribbean, Sumi x3, ForEverACharmedOne, ren-hatake, Lori, sharieberry, DreamFeathers, sweetness, XxHoplessly-HopelessxX, MisSparrow101, PiercingPrincess, whatever-chan, MariaGold, Aras Potter, thebarberswife, xBelakinax, Lori and angelvoice15.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori: **Hi, hon! How are you? Thank you so much for your review! Glad you liked it.

**Whatever-chan:** Hello! Thank you for reading and commenting, hon!

**Howlongmustiwait:**Hi! Tank you for your comment. Glad to know you're enjoying it.

**Elena:**Glad to know you still like this! Thanks!

**Jess:**Hi! Thank you very much for your comment. It means a lot!

**Sweetness:**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**MissSparrow101:**Hello ,love. Thank you for your review. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Felicity shakily stood up from her bed and quietly walked to her door. She slowly opened it and looked outside. She tiptoed out of her room and walked down the hall towards Ginger's room. When she heard voices from inside she moved back and looked at the stairs. She bit her lip, still wondering what had happened. Why did no one bother her? Where was Millicent and most importantly where was Jack?

She took a deep breath and started walking up the stairs. She arrived at the top and looked at the closed doors before she started walking again. A loud male laugh from the room on her left caused her to jump and gasp. She placed a hand on her chest which was covered only by the material of her thin shift before she continued walking. She had arrived in front of Lucy's room when a distinctly familiar male voice reached her ears. She paused and walked closer to the door, trying to really understand if it was the voice she thought it was. Footsteps approaching form the inside caused her to jump back from the door and she quickly hid behind the wall just a few feet down the hall.

She heard the door open and she hesitantly peeked towards it, trying to see.

A gasp left her parted lips when she saw Jack walking out of the room with his coat and hat in his hands. Lucy followed him and Felicity watched as she placed a hand on Jack's arm and whispered something close to his ear that made him smile briefly and nod his head. Confusion settled in Felicity's chest at seeing him in Lucy's room and a deep tug of disappointment rushed over her once she saw Jack leaning down to kiss Lucy on the mouth before he put his coat and hat on. She saw with wide hurt eyes as Jack bowed slightly and winked at the chuckling woman before he turned and made his way downstairs.

Felicity moved back and leaned against the cold wall. She swallowed hard at the strange feeling that remained painfully in her chest before she placed a hand on her lips. Shaking her head, she moved back from the wall once she heard Lucy's door closing and made her way downstairs towards her room again.

She didn't know why she felt so hurt. She never wanted to be like Lucy or Ginger. So why was she feeling like she had been robbed of something? She should feel very glad that nothing happened that night and yet she wasn't content.

She arrived at her door and looked up only to do a double take at the sight that expected her there. Jack was waiting there while leaning against her half open door. He looked up when he saw her feet and straightened.

"There you are then, love. I knocked. You weren't there." He said uneasily and she nodded.

"Look, Felicity, I-…" he didn't have time to finish for she passed right past him and walked into her room. He made to follow her but her warm hand upon his clothed chest halted his movements and made his breath hitch. He looked down at her and she shook her head fiercely before she stepped back and looked at him firmly.

"Can I come in?" he asked amused by her antics but again she shook her head no.

He could sense that she was angry with him but… what for? Had he hurt her before?

"I have to tell you-…" the door closed on his face and he remained there, blinking stupidly. She had reddened him speechless and she couldn't even talk. He pulled his face back from the door and stared at it.

"Felicity?... Love?" he called but she didn't open the door again. He couldn't tell why he felt so dejected and…well, hurt by her behavior. He had done what had felt right at the time and he had made sure, and he would made sure, that no one would take advantage of her. Not knowing what else to do, he took a few steps away from her door before anyone saw him standing there like a kicked puppy and then he hesitantly made his way out of the whorehouse and towards his Pearl.

* * *

Ginger knocked on Felicity's door late in the morning before she stepped inside. She found the young woman sitting near her window while gazing outside.

"Morning, hon." Ginger chirped and Felicity turned towards her with a small smile.

"Everything alright?" she asked and Felicity nodded, despite the fact that she felt rather crestfallen and unimportant by Jack's previous night's behavior. She realized of course that she was nothing compared to the girls there. She didn't even know what to do while they…and well, they certainly did.

_Why do I care? Jack's…just a friend._ She thought to herself as she looked at Ginger who was looking at her rather strangely.

_A friend who paid for me to save me._ She reminded herself, trying to get all the absurd thoughts out of her head.

"Are you alright?" Ginger repeated and Felicity nodded.

"You should feel quite honored, hon. Jack would never do such a thing if it was for anyone else." She said and Felicity cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What? You don't know? Jack said that he would come to tell you." Ginger said and Felicity shook her head. What had happened?

"He said that he would come to tell you what he agreed with the shrew once he had gotten some…" she trailed off and Felicity flushed for she knew exactly what Ginger meant. She had seen him after all.

Felicity made a hand motion and Ginger started talking.

"He talked to Millicent and she agreed to leave you alone if he provided a monthly sum for you." Gin said quietly. Felicity's eyes widened and she looked at Ginger questionably.

"The old hag agreed so he will send her a certain amount of money each month. He can really convince anyone if he wants to."

_How?_ Felicity mouthed and Ginger took her hand and pulled her over to the bed. They sat down and Ginger continued.

"He said that he...picked your flower so to speak and that you weren't even able to stay put. He said a lot of things. I don't even remember them all but he convinced Millicent that you wouldn't be able to take the job even if your life depended on it so here we are." Ginger said and Felicity didn't know how to feel about the news. She knew Jack could lie very well but what if he really believed she was worthless even to be a…

_Stop it!_ She thought shaking her head.

_That's the least of my concern!_ She said to herself.

"She got quite angry at first but the thought of money surely calmed her down along with Jack's sweet talk." Ginger chuckled as she recalled all the lies the pirate captain said to save the situation. She knew Jack enough to know that he didn't mean half of what he said but Millicent didn't.

Felicity stared at her lap and then sighed in relief.

"So you can relax, hon. Jack really didn't come to tell you?" Ginger asked with a frown.

Felicity looked up guiltily and mouthed no. Ginger's eyes widened.

"You said he didn't." she said and Felicity sighed again. She picked up the paper that was on the nightstand and wrote something.

_I closed the door at his face once I realized that he was with Lucy while I was here wondering what was going to happen next. _She explained and Ginger laughed before she drew the young woman into her arms for a hug.

"Oh well, perhaps he deserved it then, keeping you waiting like that." Ginger chuckled as she moved back and looked at Felicity.

"You really should feel quite special, missy. He really compromised a lot by lying so much about what happened. Do not ever tell Millicent that he didn't sleep with you. She'd realize that he's lying. Understood?" Ginger whispered warningly and Felicity quickly nodded her head in consent.

"Good. Come and help me with the clothes then." Ginger said as she stood up.

Felicity nodded and smiled to herself at the thought of what Jack had done for her. She just didn't know how she could ever pay him back for what he did that night for her. Well, first things first; she owed him an apology for closing the door at his face. She would write the letter later that day.

* * *

Jack was walking up the stairs towards the helm as the crew was busy preparing the Pearl to sail away from Tortuga. He arrived at the helm and gazed at the deck as thoughts of the previous night plagued his mind. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remove his little thief from his head.

"Me little thief." He murmured with a smirk as he recalled of her blushing face as she wiggled under him while he kissed her. His smiled was cut short when he recalled the fact that she had closed the door to his face once he had tried to talk to her after leaving her alone in the room.

"Now that was what we should call interesting." He mused out loud as the more pleasant memories settled into his lecherous mind once again. The young woman might not have the experience Lucy or Ginger had but she could certainly make him breathless with a single glance.

"Captain!" he heard Gibbs call from the deck.

"Aye?" he looked down as his first mate started climbing the stairs to get to him.

"There's a letter for you." The older man said once he was next to his captain. Jack took the letter from his hand and opened while the older man tried to pick from whom it was. Jack grinned as he read the first sentence but grimaced once he realized that his first mate was trying to read it too.

"The letter is for meself, Master Gibbs, thank you very much." He snapped as he moved back and turned his back to read the letter properly.

_I am terribly sorry for closing the door to your face last night, Captain but you shouldn't have left me wondering for so long. __I almost died from my fright. I can't even describe how much I thank you for what you did and I hope that somehow I'll be able to repay you for caring for me._

_I hope to see you soon and good luck at your new journey._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Felicity._

Jack grinned and folded the letter before he turned to his first mate.

"Weigh anchor." Was the only thing he said before he walked to his quarters in his usual swagger and with a wide, silly grin plastered upon his handsome face.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves! Please review. Thoughts and ideas are always welcome! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Hello, loves. The new chapter's here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank**: XxHopelessly-HopelessxX, Nelle07, xBelekinax, DreamFeathers ren-hatake, Mad as a Hatress, whatever-chan, ForeverACharmedOne, My Beautiful Ending, LoveCapJackSparrow, howlongmustiwait, Madness is me, Bloody Midnight, pirate pixie of the Caribbean, Lori, NanKuraNaisa, Sumi x3, sharieberry, MissSparrow101, Jess, Aras Potter, shay-na-na. PiercingPrincess and peaches.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Weeks later…_

Ginger opened Felicity's door to see if she was ready. Her gaze searched for her in the room until she spotted her sitting on the bed putting her shoes.

"Ready to go, hon?" she asked and Felicity's head shot up to look at her with uncertainty before she slowly nodded.

"Good. I hope you're not nervous or anything, right?" Ginger asked with suspicion and Felicity gulped before she shook her head.

"Now I'm convinced. It was your idea to go there to work, hon. If you don't want to say it now." Ginger said and Felicity pursed her lips before she shook her head firmly once. She stood up and brushed her dress before she approached Ginger.

"You're sure then?" the older woman asked and Felicity nodded with a small smile.

"Fine. It's a miracle the old hag agreed for you to get a job. That got me a bit suspicious but…I suppose she's already getting enough money for you from you know who." Ginger mumbled as they exited the room.

"He's here you know." Ginger said once they were out of the house. Felicity looked at her surprised.

"I heard that he is anyway." Ginger was quick to say and Felicity halted her footsteps.

"What? I thought you were fond of him?" Ginger asked when she saw her pause. Felicity nodded miserably as Ginger took her hand and led her towards the tavern.

"Well, then why the long face?" she asked and Felicity sighed before she made a hand motion.

"You're not ashamed, are you?" Ginger asked with narrowed eyes and Felicity's expression said that she actually was. That was partly the reason she wanted to get the job in the first place; so she could someday repay Jack.

"You shouldn't be. Others should be ashamed but I don't see them worrying so much." Ginger mumbled angrily as they arrived at the Faithful Bride and slowly made their way into the currently quiet tavern. Once they were inside Ginger looked at the bar and once they spotted Nellie, one of the barmaids, made their way towards her.

"There you are then." Nellie said as she leaned over the counter to greet them.

"You're here early. We're not so busy yet. How are you, dearie?" she asked Felicity who smiled and nodded.

"Gin, what are you doing here? You're not looking for a job, right?" Nellie joked and Ginger rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm here to get some gin." Ginger said with a smile and Nellie laughed.

"No, you're not. You're here for the lass. Don't worry I'll have my eye on her the whole time." She said and Ginger cleared her throat.

"Thank you. But I really need the gin." Ginger said and Felicity sighed before she walked around the counter to hand her the bottle herself.

"See? She already knows what to do." Nellie said as she tried to fix her messy blond hair into a bun.

"That's not what worries me." Ginger mumbled and Nellie frowned.

"What worries you?" she asked and Ginger looked sideways to Felicity before she spoke.

"_Drunken men_ is what worries me." She hissed and Nellie sighed.

"She'll be fine, Gin. Don't worry." Nellie said before she left to clean the tables. Felicity handed Ginger the bottle and smiled at her.

"Okay, I'm going now. Be careful." Ginger said and Felicity squeezed her hand in response.

"Oh, and if someone tries to grab you kick him in the b-…" Ginger started and Felicity gasped as she glared at her.

"Fine, fine. I am just reminding you." She said before she turned and reluctantly walked out of the tavern. Felicity placed her head in her hands and shook it in amusement before she walked over to Nellie to see if she needed help.

* * *

Felicity realized with great surprise that it was not so hard to work in the tavern. It didn't require any special skills; you just needed to be quick and even if you weren't though most of the customers didn't mind since they were already pretty drunk. It was actually quite amusing to watch them trying to flirt with the women that were flaunting themselves in there while trying to stay steady in their seats.

A hand on her shoulder broke her out of her thoughts and she turned to her right to see Nellie looking at her, a tray in her hands.

"Take that in that table there, hon. My arms are about to fall off." She said and Felicity nodded as she took the tray from her. She took the order to the right table and she noticed that one of the men there stared at her. She looked at him and he smiled briefly before he tried to speak over the loud noises.

"I think I've seen you before…You're that girl from Lucy's work, right?" he asked and she remembered him. She had seen him leaving Lucy's room one night. Attempting a brief smile she nodded before she moved back.

"You're the one that can't talk?" he asked and she grimaced before she nodded.

"Hmm…oh, well, tell her Jonathan said hello." He said as she turned to walk away. Felicity breathed deeply and nodded. She made her way behind the counter and stayed there. She leaned down with a wince and massaged her foot that had gotten a bit red from standing all evening. She paused when she heard a few loud female giggles and then slowly she straightened. Her eyes searched the cause of such female attention and finally she spotted the reason for the commotion. She gulped when she saw the Captain of the Black Pearl making himself comfortable in one of the chairs while a couple of women came to sit next to him. She could do nothing else but stare as he removed his hat and motioned for Nellie to get him a drink.

On an impulse she hid behind the counter and for a moment she ignored Nellie's calls.

"What are you doing under there, hon?" she heard her voice ask a few moments later. Felicity looked up at her and realized how childishly she was acting. She stood up and smiled at her before she pointed to her slightly swollen foot.

"Oh…Well, if you be so kind to take Sparrow's drink to his table I'll let you go for the night." Nellie said with a wink and Felicity bit the inside of her mouth before she forced a smile.

_Great…there __go my hopes of avoiding seeing him so quickly._ She took a deep breath and grabbed the tray before she made her way towards the pirate captain. She slowly made her way through the crowd and soon she was standing in front of his table. Jack was quite preoccupied with the two women but once Felicity leaned down to place the mug and bottle of rum on the table she invaded his line of vision. His eyes shot up to her face and he blinked rapidly.

"Felicity?" he asked and she straightened before she offered him a nod and a quick smile.

"What…what are you doing here, love?" he sputtered, genuinely surprised to see her working there. She didn't seem to pay attention to him though as her eyes were focused on the woman's hand to his right. He grimaced and grabbed the offending hand away from his chest before he removed it completely from his person.

"Did Millicent send you here?" he asked as the woman pouted next to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Felicity moved her eyes to his face and shook her head before she pointed towards her self.

"You wanted to work here?" he asked slowly and she nodded.

"Why?" he asked and she bit her lip before she pointed at him.

"For me?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Felicity nodded before she made to leave.

"Hold it there, love!" he called and she paused.

"Come here." He ordered as he shooed away the two women and patted the seat next to him. Felicity looked towards the bar before she came to take a seat next to him. Jack leaned forward and grabbed hold of her chair before he pulled it closer to his. Felicity looked at him questionably but he simply grinned.

"Now, explain. I don't think you owe me anything." He said as he propped his feet onto the table and grabbed the bottle of rum. Felicity shook her head at him.

"You do? What is it exactly that you owe me then?" he asked as he took a sip. Felicity glared at him and pursed her lips. He was using the fact that she could not talk against her.

_You know._ She mouthed at him but he just grinned again and cocked his head to the side.

"Aye, I do. That means, I can choose the repayment then." He stated and she frowned.

"I don't want money, love." He chuckled once he saw her expression, "It's always a pleasure rescuing you." He said in a low, husky voice and she could swear that her face turned completely red. He smirked at her blush and reached towards her face to push a lock of her hair behind her ear. She almost shivered as his hand touched her face but she managed to remain calm.

"When are you leaving for the night?" he asked.

"Right now, Sparrow." Nellie called from behind him as she picked some glasses from the table.

"Good. I'll take you home." He said as he put on his hat and grabbed the bottle once he straightened.

"Shall we?" he asked with a small bow and she smiled as they made their way out of the tavern.

"Has Millicent given you any trouble, love?" he asked as they walked.

Felicity looked at him and shook her head.

"Good." He grinned as he slid closer to her and placed a casual arm around her shoulder.

"You know…I haven't completely forgiven you for slamming the door in my face." He said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at her sideways. Felicity turned sharply towards him and stared at him wide eyed.

"It's true. I'm deeply wounded, Felicity." He said with a pout and he almost felt bad for playing with her once he saw her wounded expression. The guilt vanished once she touched his hand that was around her shoulder though. He wrapped his fingers around her elegant hand but he tried not to seem so eager about it and took his time doing so.

"But I guess I did deserve it a little bit for making you wait." He said after a while and she nodded quickly.

"Oh, did I?" he asked as he pulled her closer to his side while she fumbled with one of his rings.

The young woman shook his hand to get his attention and once he looked down at her she pointed at one of his rings.

"That? I got it in Spain, love." He said as she gazed at it again.

"You like it then? You want it?" he asked as he removed his hand from her shoulder to take off the ring that had gotten her attention. Felicity shook her head and tried to stop him from removing the ring from his finger but he was having none of it.

"Here. Take it. I have more." He said as he closed her fingers around the ring before he pulled her close to him once again. She looked at the ring in her palm and smiled. Jack smirked as he looked down at her before he stopped walking.

"We're here." He said as he released her. Felicity looked at him and then at the house.

"I will come in." he said and she smiled, "Ginger's waiting me." He explained and the smile left Felicity's face. She nodded quickly before she turned and walked inside. Jack watched her go and grimaced.

"No good night then?" he muttered as he entered as well and headed for the second floor. He paused in front of Felicity's door and watched her as she opened her door. Once she was in her room she locked eyes with him and gave a curt nod before she shut the door. Jack sighed and took a sip from his rum before he continued walking.

"Bloody hell…She's getting to me." He murmured as he climbed up the stairs.

* * *

Felicity stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. There was only one answer to her feelings and it was not an easy one. At first she didn't know what it was but lately she had come to a conclusion; a conclusion that she wanted to deny but she couldn't anymore. She was falling in love with the pirate captain. Not a good thing; not good at all.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review! Reviews are my bread and butter so feed me please! Thoughts and ideas are always welcome! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Hello, loves. How are you? The new chapter's here.

I want to thank: **xBelekinax, Nelle07, NanKuraNaisa, shortround09, shay-na-na, Bloody Midnight, Finnleyfish.x, Xypop, MissSparrow101, PiercingPrincess, howlongmustiwait, My Beautiful Ending, GalnKay and Lil-Green-Leprechaun. **Thank you so much for your support.

Another thank you to those who read but don't review. I would love to hear from you too though . **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It was early the next morning when Felicity groggily woke up from her deep slumber. She stretched on the bed and looked at the wall clock. She gasped and then stood up. She put on her robe in a hurry before she fixed her hair in a high ponytail. She was supposed to clean the large room right next to Ginger's. Apparently Millicent was tired of her own room and she wanted to transform that one into some sort of a parlor. Shaking her head at the thought of Millicent wanting a room for recreation in that place, she left her room and walked up the stairs to start her work with opening the windows to let some air in before she started cleaning.

She passed by Ginger's room and looked at the door briefly, trying to resist the urge to find if Jack was still there. Her eyes went to her finger were his ring rested and she bit her lip. She sighed and decided to do her business instead of placing her nose where it didn't belong and finally arrived at the room. She took a glance at the lock of the door and frowned once she saw that the lock seemed as if someone had picked it. She pushed the door open since it was already unlocked and hesitantly entered the room. The moment she walked in she had the urge to gag at the horrid smell that place seemed to have. She squinted in order to see properly since the windows were shut.

Her heart seemed to stop when she saw someone lying on the bed. She placed a hand on her chest as she took a few steps closer. Her eyes widened in terror when she realized that what was lying upon the bed was no longer a person; it was only a pile of limbs, resting in a pool of blood. A hand flew to her mouth to stop the rising bile that had formed in her throat when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair lying messily on the pillow.

_Oh my God. It's…it can't be Lucy. _She shook her head as suddenly the air seemed to leave her lungs. Shakily, without being able to tear her eyes away from the corpse, she took a few steps back. She almost stumbled on the small table but she managed to move out of the room even as it shuttered on the floor. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she barely heard Ginger's door opening or the questions that spilled from the older woman's lips. She could only watch with a bleary vision as Ginger walked into the room to see what was going on. The stifled scream that followed after was the only thing she heard as her own sobs started taking over her body.

She barely realized that she bumped into a hard chest or the fact that suddenly bare arms wrapped around her shaking form. The same arms pulled her upwards as her legs gave out and held her close to a strong body. She found her face buried into a naked, tattooed chest and she could do nothing more than cling to the person who held her.

"Hush, love…What the hell happened, Gin?!" a very familiar voice thundered and she realized that it was coming from the man who held her tightly to his chest. Comprehension settled into her brain and the tears came from her eyes even more forcefully than before.

"Ginger!" Jack's voice called again as he took a few steps closer to the room with Felicity still in his arms. The moment she realized where he was leading them though she wriggled in his grip and sobbed harder.

"Okay…okay, love... Ginger!!" he barked again and the older woman appeared on the hall while holding a hand to her stomach.

"It's…she's dead." Ginger choked out and Jack became even more agitated.

"Who? Who is dead?" he asked impatiently.

"Lucy, Jack…" Ginger whispered as leaned against the wall, fighting the urge to throw up from the scene. Jack mumbled something under his breath and pushed Felicity towards Ginger who caught her and hugged her close. He entered the room and the sight made his eyes go wide.

"Bloody hell…" he whispered before he turned away from the gruesome sight.

"Tell Millicent." He said as he quickly shut the door so Lucy's body could no longer be seen by them.

"Now, Gin!" he snapped when she didn't move. Ginger pulled back from Felicity and shakily made her way to the third floor, towards Millicent's room.

Jack watched her go and then his eyes settled on Felicity who was still shaking while hugging herself.

"Bugger." He cursed before he approached her and pulled her to him again. He wrapped an arm around her and led her to Ginger's room. He shut the door and sat her on the unmade bed.

"It's alright, love. You want some water?" he asked as he kneeled in front of her. Felicity shook her head and she vaguely realized that she was sitting on the same bed in which Ginger had been with Jack just a few moments ago. That thought caused her to shudder and it added to her distress even more for some reason.

"Hush, darling…" Jack muttered miserably when more tears escaped her red eyes. He sighed and sat next to her, not really knowing what to do with a crying woman. He usually avoided such occasions. Biting the inside of his lip he slid closer and pulled her head to rest on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

He rested his chin on top of her head and remained silent as her breathing slowly came back to normal and as her sobs slowly subsided.

_Who could have done such a thing? And no one heard anything? _He wondered silently as he rubbed Felicity's arm up and down in order to soothe her.

"There now…Feeling better?" he asked without releasing his hold on her. Somewhere deep in his mind he knew that he was selfish for trying to remain close to her just because he enjoyed it and not only for the purpose of calming her down. He saw her nodding her head and realized that one of her hands had found its way on his thigh. He knew that the touch was unintentional but his breath hitched no matter the reason. He cleared his throat and nodded to himself.

"I'm sure someone saw who did this, love. Did you hear something last night?" he asked but she shook her head as one of her hands wiped at her cheek.

"Hmm…me neither." He murmured.

_That's because you were too preoccupied with imagining it was **her** writhing under you __instead of Ginger._ His inner voice chirped in and he bit his tongue.

_**Shut up.**_ He thought viciously as Felicity pulled back and looked at her lap, trying to understand what had happened. Who could have possible killed Lucy? Fear started creeping up on her at the thought of something similar happening to one of the other girls working there.

"Love?" she heard Jack ask and she looked up into his eyes.

"Alright?" he asked as he placed a hand on her knee and rubbed it softly. She nodded her head and took in a shaky breath.

"You could leave this place you know." He said slowly and she shook her head quickly.

"Why not? You have a place to work. You could find a place to live too." He said as he continued stroking her knee. When she remained unresponsive he spoke again.

"You're thinking about Ginger?" he asked and she nodded immediately.

"I am sure she'll be fine with you leaving. She might even be happy." He reasoned and she bit her lip. She pointed upwards and he grimaced.

"Oh, right. There's Millicent. The bloody wench thinks that she owns you." He growled as he looked at the ceiling.

Felicity sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes as he returned his gaze to her. He looked at her profile and a smile stretched on his face. Before he realized it the back of his hand started caressing her face gently. Felicity jumped slightly at the caress and looked at him. He smiled at her and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Felicity swallowed and patted her chest gratefully at him.

"You're thanking me again? Why?" he asked with a chuckle and she tilted her head towards the wall separating the two rooms.

"Oh, that. Well, like I've told you before it's always a pleasure taking care of you, love." He grinned and his gold teeth shone in the morning light. She smiled and nodded her head before she let her hand fall on her lap again. His eye caught his ring on her finger and a strange feeling of joy filled his entire being at the sight. His gaze turned mischievous after that and he took hold of her chin to turn her face towards him. Felicity looked at him confused but he simply smirked.

"Now…how about my repayment?" he asked as he licked his lips and gazed into her green eyes. She narrowed her eyes questionably at him but he just looked at her.

"Wouldn't you say that it's fair for me to ask something in order to compensate your debt so to speak?" he asked and she nodded, not knowing what he had in his mind.

"Good." He murmured before he closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that had her gasping for breath. His arms slid around her waist to pull her flush to his body as his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. Once she parted her lips for him he groaned and pulled her onto his lap forcefully. Felicity found herself straddling him and she grabbed hold of his shoulders to steady herself. Jack's hands moved up and down her back as he kissed her, ignoring the voice in his head that said that he was supposed to be worried about the murder that had occurred there instead of kissing the young woman who was currently pressed so close to him. The voice was pushed into the back of his mind when he felt his body responding to her hesitant kiss. Heat surged through him when he realized that she was actually kissing him back; willingly and a hoarse moan escaped his throat. The sound broke Felicity from her daze and she broke the kiss to gasp for air.

Jack's eyes flew open and locked with hers as he panted for breath. His hands decided to leave her back and trailed down her sides until they reached her thighs. Still maintaining eye contact with her, he slid his warm hands under her robe and nightdress until he was able to run his hands up and down her bare legs. He watched with satisfaction as her eyes closed and her grip on his shoulders tightened to the point of bruising. A sudden thought came to his head as he watched her and his eyes widened.

_She can't possibly…_ He thought as his fingers continued touching her skin. Pushing that thought to the back he leaned forward to kiss her again as his hands grabbed her thighs and pressed her down onto him, causing her to gasp while he moaned. His teeth caught her bottom lip and he bit it lightly before he directed his kisses to her neck, gently sucking her skin as he bucked under her. His grip on her tightened even more and he wanted nothing more to take her right then and there but footsteps coming from outside caused her to tense in his arms. Groaning his displeasure he let her go and she hurried off his lap, her cheeks a bright pink. A smug smile would have formed on his lips if it hadn't been for the door slamming open.

"There you are you two! Millicent's here." Ginger said breathlessly and Felicity stood up from the bed with shaky legs, blush still in place. Jack watched her go and wanted to bang his head against the nightstand for his bad luck.

"Jack, we need you to help to take the…body." Ginger said and he took a deep breath.

_Soon, mate. Soon she'll be mine. With __**no**__ interruptions_. He thought as he grabbed his shirt and followed the women outside, trying hard not to stare at his new object of desire and soon to be secret affection.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, darlings! Please review and make my day! Reviews encourage me to write! I always love to hear from you! Thoughts and ideas are welcome! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hello, loves. I am sorry for the delay but my cousin is getting married in a month and I've been occupied with helping her.

So, I want to thank my lovely reviewers**: Jess, LoveCapJackSparrow, Madness is me, Xypop, pirate pixie of the Caribbean, Finnleyfish.x, shortround09, Howlongmustiwait, MissSparrow101, Lori, Lexipro, Shay-na-na, LittleSecrets, XxHopelessly-HopelessxX, GalnKay, Nelle07, whatever-chan, xBelekinax, 1stp Klosr, sharieberry, DreamFeathers and Sumi x3.**

**Thank you all so very much for your comments and support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Ginger was anxiously pacing up and down her room while Jack slouched on the bed, boringly staring at his hat. They had just gotten back from Lucy's funeral and the entire house was more than a little unsettled about the whole incident. The only one who had remained seemingly calm was Millicent but her fogged gaze proved her worries as words would have.

"This was planned. You can't get it out of my mind that it was planned." Ginger said for the tenth time that evening.

"By whom then?" Jack asked, still not taking his eyes away from his hat.

"I don't know…"

"And you'll never know. Who ever did this must be gone from the island by now, love." He said as he looked at her briefly.

"And what if it happens again? What is she going to do about it?" she asked as she gazed upwards.

"What can she do? Shut the place?" Jack asked and Ginger paused in her pacing to look at him.

"Maybe she should." She murmured as she sat down on the bed.

"It's not going to happen, Gin." He sighed heavily as he cracked his head and shut his eyes briefly.

"When are you leaving?" she asked and he opened one eye.

"At dawn." He mumbled and she nodded.

"Felicity's the one I am most worried about. What if something happens? She can't even call for help." Ginger said quietly with wide eyes. Jack's head turned sharply towards her once he heard that and quickly sat up on the bed. His brow furrowed and he stared at his lap before he slowly moved from the bed to put on his boots.

"Where are you going?" Ginger asked hen she saw him heading for the door while picking up his effects.

"I am going to see her." He stated and she frowned.

"You're not staying then?" she asked genuinely surprised and curious.

"No."

"She's still shocked." She called as he reached for the door handle.

"Don't worry I'll un-shock her." He smirked before he opened the door and walked out of the room, shutting it behind him.

"I am right then." Ginger smirked as she lied back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Felicity was on her bed, curled into a ball as she stared at the wall in front of her, her back on the bedroom door. A frown was firmly placed on her otherwise pretty face as she gazed at the old, yellowing wall in front of her.

Jack knocked briefly once before he peered into the room. His eyes settled on her curled form and then he slowly entered the room, softly closing the door behind him. Felicity's flinched at the sound and cautiously turned to look at the intruder.

"Rule number one, love; we always lock our door. Rule number two; we always pay attention to our surroundings…Rule number three; we always smile when we see Captain Jack." He finished with a quick lopsided grin as he walked further into the room and spotted her glum face. Felicity did smile at that a bit before she scooted over on the bed to lie on her back and make room for him as well. Seeing that, he smiled and removed his hat from his head along with his sword and pistol. He placed them on a chair before he sat down next to her.

Felicity avoided looking at him too much as he made himself comfortable next to her for she was still shaken by what had happened between them the previous day. What shocked her the most was not Jack's bold moves but her own unfamiliar reaction to them. She still didn't know what it was about him that made her react so well in his advances but she was certain that it'd bring only trouble to her. She knew who was Jack after all. She had grown up watching his various escapades with women there.

"Penny for your thoughts, love." His deep voice was next to her ear and she turned her head towards him, their noses colliding in the process. He laughed and nuzzled his nose against hers before he dropped a kiss on it and moved back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and she sighed before she shrugged.

"I really meant that before, love. You should in fact lock the door and leave the key on the lock." He told her seriously and she nodded.

"Good."

Silence fell over them after that until Jack felt a soft hand on his arm, gently poking him.

"Hmm?" he hummed as he turned on his side. Felicity looked at him questionably before she pointed towards her window where the docks were visible.

"Tomorrow." He replied, easily catching her meaning.

Felicity nodded and bit her lip before she took her hand away and looked at her pillow. Jack gazed at her, half wondering why in hell he came to her room if all they were doing was gaze around the room.

_I know what I want to do._ He thought but as he kept looking at her he wasn't sure if it was the opportune moment to make his fantasies come true. She was obviously quite unsettled and frightened and all he could do was gawk at her night dress as if it was something he'd never seen before.

_Just get it over with or leave._ His inner voice whispered menacingly at him and he pursed his lips before he rolled his eyes and moved forward.

"Oh, bugger it!" he hissed as he took hold of her chin and crashed his mouth against hers in a firm kiss that caught her completely by surprise. He was sure that she would push him away or at least not respond to him but he was wrong for her hand reached out to cup his cheek in her hand, her fingers gently brushing over his rough cheek. He grinned wickedly against her lips and managed to deepen it by parting her lips further for his curious tongue. She gasped in surprise at his action and her hand left his face to thread in his wild hair. He groaned hoarsely when she tugged subconsciously at his dark locks to bring him closer to her. Her free hand went to his back and grasped his shirt in her hand. His body fell forward and onto hers but she just gasped under him, silently welcoming him closer to her by parting her legs so he could slide one of his between them.

_She doesn't even know what she's doing to me…_ Jack thought as the young woman arched against him, trying to get closer while her hand sought his. He caught her hand and entwined their fingers together before he gave it a firm squeeze. He broke the kiss for air but it was not long before he started planting kisses on her neck. Felicity's eyes snapped open and she looked as he moved his mouth lower while tugging at her neckline with his free hand. Her breath hitched when his lips came in contact with her collarbone and she unwillingly bucked under him causing a moan to break free from his throat. His hand became even more insistent on her clothing after that and he ended up pushing the dress upwards until he was able to slide his clever hand under the layers of clothing to finally touch her skin. Her stomach clenched beneath his fingers and he chuckled hoarsely at her reaction before he let his hand wander further up her body until it was boldly cupping her breast. Felicity's eyes widened at that and the first thing she did was to try to squirm away from him, the sudden touch scaring her in a way that it hadn't before even if she didn't understand why.

"Shh…" he shushed her as he removed his hand and snaked it around her waist so he was holding her close to his hard body instead.

"I'm not going to hurt you, love." He whispered as he kissed her again and cupped her face with his hand, not really understanding what kind of affect his actions had into the girl's heart.

Felicity relaxed slightly under him but she still didn't feel quite comfortable by what was happening. Of course she enjoyed being desired by Jack but at the moment he didn't seem to respect her very much if she judged by the possessive hand around her waist, preventing her to move away from him. Besides, what was he doing with her and not with one of the girls who certainly knew what he wanted?

The infamous rogue tried to kiss her again but her hand on his chest prevented him from doing so. Felicity shook her head at him and he frowned. He was taking things too far and she wasn't ready for that.

His eyes darkened-if it was anger or rejection or maybe both, she didn't know-when she mouthed the word _no_ to him and rolled away from under him. Jack found himself lying on his stomach with the empty bed under him, instead of her warm body. Felicity slid backwards until her back hit the wall and looked at him while breathing heavily.

Jack stared back into her wide green eyes for a long time before he rolled off the bed and grabbed his boots. He jerkily put them on while she watched him, the wounded look upon his face making her feel guilty for doubting his motives so badly.

Jack did not look at her as he finished putting on his boots and stood up. His mouth was set into a thin line as he grabbed his coat and put it on. Felicity moved from the bed and was ready to approach him but the door burst open by a breathless Ginger.

"Jack! Come quick. They found one of Lucy's regular customers dead in an alley not far from here. He's-…"

"Why the fuck should I care, Gin?!!" he barked at her with wild eyes and Ginger closed her mouth to stare at him confused. Felicity gasped at his reaction and she felt that it was her fault but she couldn't change what she did. Jack shook his head, cursed under his breath and left the room with angry footsteps.

"I have to go anyway." He murmured as he exited the door without sparing a single glance at the two women staring at him with their eyes wide. Ginger watched him until he disappeared from her view before she turned to look at Felicity who was still staring at the place the pirate previously vacated.

"What happened, hon? Why is he so angry?" Ginger asked and Felicity swallowed hard, her face expressionless.

_He's obviously used in taking what he wants, Ginger. That's why he's angry_. She thought but didn't reply in any way. She simply shrugged and darted for the washroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Great." Ginger hissed angrily before she slammed the door shut and walked away.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Jack's not taking no so well, is he? Please review! Thoughts, and ideas are welcome! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hello, loves. I apologize for the waiting but things have been hectic around here.

I want to thank: **xBelekinax, ren-hatake, My Beautiful Ending, Madness is me, LoveCapJackSparrow, MissSparrow101, Howlongmustiwait, Nelle07, Finnleyfish.x, shariebery, Lori, Emma, XxHopelessly-HopelessxX, Sumi x3, Lexipro, Bloody Midnight, shay-na-na and franks-not-dead.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori**: Hi, love! How are you? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. **:)**

**Emma**: hello! Glad to know you're reading this story! Thank you so much! **:)**

**LoveCapJackSparrow**: Hi! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Apparently Felicity can say no to Jack…Strange, huh? **XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Weeks later…_

Jack leaned back in his chair after taking another long ship from his precious bottle of rum. He swallowed the golden liquid, barely feeling the burn that left in his throat as his dark gaze fell upon his covered hand. He placed the bottle on his desk as he propped his feet up on the old wooden furniture and brushed his bandaged palm with a calloused finger. He squinted as he remembered the reason he had covered his hand before he sighed and untied the knot that held the cloth together. He pulled the cloth away from his tanned hand until he let it fall upon his lap. He winced when he realized that the damned spot hadn't left his palm. It was still there and it was still taunting him for all his bad decisions. A reminder for his debt along with his fate if he didn't find a way to keep that damned Jones away.

He didn't have the time to stare at his hand for too long for his cabin door burst open, causing him to quickly cover his hand again.

"Captain-…"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked edgily and the older man paused in his steps.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs frowned.

"_To knock_, Mr. Gibbs. You forgot to knock!" Jack hissed angrily and the older man blinked.

"Snap to it then!" the pirate captain barked and Gibbs reluctantly closed the door only to enter moments later, after knocking first of course.

"How may I assist you then?" Jack asked as if he hadn't just snapped at him for nothing.

"Eh…I simply wanted to ask what has you so…unnerved, Jack." Gibbs said as he came to stand next to Jack's chair.

"Unnerved? I am nothing of the sort, mate. I just need to head for land is all." He mumbled the last sentence and Gibbs frowned deeply.

"I don't understand."

"Didn't think you would." Jack mumbled as he took another sip from the bottle before he offered it to Gibbs.

"What happened to your hand?" Gibbs asked and Jack grimaced before he pulled the cloth away from his skin. Gibbs' eyes widened terribly before he turned himself around once and cursed.

"The black spot." He murmured and Jack nodded.

"Aye…Get it now?"

"Aye…What are you going to do?" Gibbs asked and Jack smirked.

"What I do best, mate. Cheat." He said as he winked and leaned his head back on the chair.

"But-…"

"End of discussion, mate." Jack cut him off and Gibbs shut his mouth for a while.

"What happened with the girl then?" Gibbs asked conversationally.

"What girl?" Jack's eyes snapped open to meet Gibbs older ones.

"You know what girl, Jack. The one's that has you vexed even without hearing her voice."

"I am not vexed. And her voice is the last thing that'll get me vexed by the way. You can count on that." Jack said with a brief smile as he recalled Felicity's eyes.

"Don't tell me…She said no then?" Gibbs chuckled and Jack glared at him.

"Since when do I have to tell you about me sexual life?" Jack asked irritated.

"Sexual? I thought it was something different."

"No, Gibbs. If I had gotten to the sexual part then I'd have the chance to take it further. The damn woman is so stubborn when she wants to be." Jack mumbled while Gibbs chuckled to himself.

"Well why don't you start from the 'further' part and then arrive to the-…"

"That's not how I play." Jack cut him off, too proud to admit that he was wrong and that usually men _had _to find their way into women's hearts before they could actually get into bed with them.

"That's why you lost this one, lad. But…" Gibbs said as he made his way towards the door, "Tortuga's full of women, aye?" he finished before he left the cabin.

Jack looked at the closed door and huffed.

"That's what I've been saying to meself for the last five weeks but it doesn't seem to work for me…" he muttered as his gaze fell onto the emerald silver ring she had given him so many years ago.

"Bloody hell, no more!" He hissed as he tore the ring from his finger and pushed it onto the desk, "I need more rum!" he groaned as he threw the now empty bottle across the rum so it shuttered against the headboard of the bed.

He stood up and started pacing up and down the cabin before his eyes reluctantly fell upon the abandoned ring once more. Cursing under his breath he walked over to it and slid it onto his finger again before he threw his body upon his bunk with a grunt.

* * *

Felicity had just finished her bath when she heard loud voices coming from the corridor. She tip toed to her door and listened carefully. She recognized Ginger's and Millicent's voice talking.

"But we can't let anybody in here!" she heard Ginger said heatedly.

"What do you want me to do, Gin? The girl's are already in a fit from what happened to Lucy. If I go around encouraging them about who they pick they'll never want to work again." Millicent hissed.

"Fine!" Ginger spat and Felicity heard footsteps approaching as she jumped back from the door. They were fighting about that again. Felicity sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down. She pushed back her fresh washed hair and leaned down to pull on her stockings.

Her bedroom door was opened suddenly and she gasped. Millicent walked in, looking all stormy.

"You're still here then? Good. I suppose you are being paid at the tavern. Is that right?" she asked and Felicity slowly nodded.

"Good. If you wish to stay here you have to bring me the money. I feed you and I let you stay in my property. Don't you think it's only fair for me to get paid, dearie?" Millicent asked edgily. Felicity stared at her before she slowly shook her head in denial.

"No? Well then, you should find another place to sleep. My charity is over, precious. Be gone by tomorrow." The older woman hissed before she turned and walked away, brushing past Ginger on her way upstairs.

Ginger paused and glared wildly at the woman's back before she entered Felicity's room.

"It's better that way, hon. Get out of here as soon as you can. The old hag saw that the girl's are reluctant to work after Lucy's death and worries that she'll have to stop buying her fancy dresses." She said as she shut the door and sat next to Felicity who was still shocked by Millicent's words.

"Have no fear. Anywhere could be safer than here, hon." Ginger whispered as she hugged the younger woman and held her close. Felicity nodded against her shoulder and embraced her back.

* * *

_A month later…_

Ginger was fixing her clothes when she ran into someone.

"Oh!" she yelped as she looked up.

"Jack." She stated surprised and the pirate nodded at her.

"Hello, love." He greeted with a smirk.

"If you're here about Felicity she's-…

"No!" he said quickly and she frowned, "No, I simply came by to say hello. I've no interest where she is whatsoever." He said, his ego winning his want for her.

"I see…Well, hello then. Are you going to stay or not?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I…I…" he murmured undecidedly, "I…" his eyes fell on her chest before he shook his head, surprised with himself for not finding her attractive all of a sudden.

"I won't, love. I have a bit of a trouble you see and I must hurry back to me ship." He said at last with a deep sigh while his eyes kept darting towards the corridor of the whorehouse, where Felicity's room was supposed to be.

"Trouble? Why I am not surprised? May I know about it?" Ginger asked as she looked at him apprehensively. Jack looked at her with pursed lips before he offered her his hand.

"You want me to hold your hand? Someone's going to be jealous if I do that." She smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Just look, woman!" he hissed and she did. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my God! What is that!?" she gasped and he shrugged.

"Something. It's a long story to tell right now. Especially to you, Gin."

"Oh? I suppose you'd tell it to Felicity." She grinned.

"Stop mentioning her!" he whined pathetically with a stomp of his foot.

"Why? She-…"

"La-la-la-la, I am not listening." He sang stubbornly and he glared at him.

"Fine, then stop wasting my time." She said as she poked his chest.

"Got to go anyway. Got a wild beastie to escape." He muttered as he dropped a kiss on her forehead and then walked away.

"Daft man." She mumbled as she headed to her room.

* * *

Jack walked down the dock with Gibbs at his heel.

"Make haste and weigh anchor." He ordered as they walked and Gibbs nodded quickly.

"Captain Sparrow!" a voice called and Jack paused in his steps to briefly look around him.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." He called distractedly, thinking the person was a boy.

"I'm here to find the man I love." The same voice called again and Jack stopped altogether before he slowly turned to look back.

"Elizabeth?" he asked surprised as he looked at her up and down. The fact that she was there absorbed all of his attention that he didn't notice the pair of green eyes that were watching him from afar until he disappeared into his ship.

Felicity watched as the ship disappeared into the horizon before she finally decided to go back home, all the while trying to swallow the feeling of emptiness that cursed through her at the fact that he didn't even wondered where she was. Perhaps she was right after all…Perhaps everything didn't work the way she thought they did…

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. As you might have understood, we have arrived at the second movie by now and I'll take it up to the third movie(Jack's death and rescue) …I am not going to mess with the movie's plot line though.**

**Please review! Pretty please? Thoughts and ideas are always welcome. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hello, loves. Got the new chapter here for you .Hope you like it.

I would like to thank: **Nelle07, Sumi x3, LoveCapJackSparrow, ren-hatake, Bloody Midnight, Madness is me, shay-na-na, Lori, Lil-Green-Leprechaun, MissSparrow101, Finnleyfish.x, Emma, peaches, franks-not-dead, whatever-chan, xBelekinax, Jess, howlongmustiwait and Lexipro.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori: **How are you, hon? Thank you for your review. Jack's going to regret his behavior soon... **:)**

**LovecapJackSparrow: **Hi! Thank you for reading and commenting. Glad you liked it. **:)**

**Emma: **Hello, love! How are you? Thank you for your review. I am not going to re-tell the whole movie, no. I'll skip parts. **:)**

**Peaches: **Glad you liked it, love. Thank you so much. **:)**

**whatever-chan: **Hi, hon. Yes, Jack didn't ask about her because his ego is wounded...Thank you for your review! **:)**

**Howlongmustiwait: **Hi! Thank you for your review. Jack is going to behave much for stupidly soon...**:)**

**Jess: **Hello! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked the chapter. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Several weeks later…_

It was another regular night at the tavern and Felicity was taking a break behind the bar counter. She slowly drank from a mug of water as Nellie made her way through the tables and came to stand next to her while she prepared the next order.

"Quite hot tonight, isn't it?" she asked and Felicity nodded quickly while she fanned her self with her hands.

"I know…my bloody clothes are sticking on my bloody skin. To top that, these scoundrels are not taking their bloody arses from my tavern. It's already two in the morning!" the older women sighed heavily and Felicity winced as she sat up and took the tray from her hands.

"Thanks, hon." Nellie murmured as she took Felicity's place in the chair and groaned in pain.

"My legs are killing me." She muttered as Felicity headed for the table.

The young woman walked towards the table at the far corner of the tavern where four men were sitting, each one with a woman on their lap.

"What took you so long, love?" one of them asked as she placed their drinks on the table and leaned over to pick the empty ones away. She grimaced at the pet name for it reminded her of a certain pirate who called her that all the time. All things seemed to remind her of him lately. She was thinking about him too much and that wasn't helping her sleep at nights. The way he had left the last time had left her uncertain about his feelings towards her. She knew that his ego had been wounded but she never expected him to not ask about her. Was he so mad at her that didn't even have the time to say hello?

She didn't know if he had been around the island. Since she had moved from the whorehouse she hadn't seen him; except from that last time she saw him down at the docks.

She had rented a small room right next to the tavern so she could be close to work. It was a cute little room actually with a comfortable bed that she had managed to acquire with the money she had earned while working at the tavern. Nellie was very nice with her and always ready to help her with everything she needed. The payment wasn't very much but it was enough to pay the rent and buy food.

She sometimes went to see Ginger but usually Ginger would come to her in her free time. The last time she had visited Felicity, she had brought her a couple of dresses that she no longer wore. They weren't in Felicity's taste but she could use them while she was in her room, where nobody could see them.

Speaking of Ginger…She hadn't come over for a week, something that confused Felicity.

_Maybe I should go see her…_ She thought as she took a wet rag and started cleaning the next table, right next to the group of men and women.

"Hey, Captain!" one of the men called from the table as Felicity cleaned.

"Aye?" a tall, heavy man answered as he drank from his mug.

"Did you hear about Sparrow?" the crewman asked and Felicity paused curiously.

"I heard. That sneaky bastard took what he deserved." The heavy man said with a chuckle.

"So you think it's true?" by that time Felicity was boldly and openly staring at the men with wide eyes.

"That he's dead? I hope it is. He owed me money." The captain of the group answered and Felicity dropped the empty bottle she was holding at those words.

_Dead? Jack's dead? No…he can't possibly be__…he's Jack-…_

"You alright, hon?" Nellie asked as she came to help but Felicity simply blinked in shock.

"Felicity?" Nellie frowned as she placed a hand on the young woman's arm once she saw that her hands actually trembled. Felicity turned to her and quickly shook her head before she pointed towards the exit door.

"Um…sure, you can go, lass. Is something the matter?" Nellie asked and Felicity swallowed hard before she mouthed the word _'sparrow'._

"What sparrow?" Nellie wondered confused while Felicity shook her head desperately before she mouthed the word _Jack_.

"Oh! Jack Sparrow? What about him?" Felicity stepped back and pointed at the group of men before she hurried out of the tavern.

Nellie looked at her as she walked away before she turned to the men.

"Sorry, fellows but did you say something about Jack Sparrow?" she asked and one of them laughed.

"Aye. Didn't you hear?"

"Heard what?" Nellie asked wearily.

"That he's lost to Davy Jones locker." The same man said.

"To what?"

"He's dead, Nell. Bye, bye, you know?" he chuckled and the woman's eyes widened while one of the wenches pouted and shook her head.

"Poor Jack…" she murmured and Nellie turned to look at the door shocked.

"Bloody hell, Jack…" she whispered before she walked away sadly.

* * *

Felicity arrived in front of the building but hesitated to enter. She waited for a few minutes, hoping to see Ginger but when she realized that she wouldn't show up outside at this time of the night, she walked in. A man passed by her on the way in and gave her a long look but she just kept on walking until she arrived in front of Ginger's room. She raised her hand and knocked once softly. A few seconds later the door was opened by a sleepy Ginger wrapped in a sheet.

"Felicity? What are you doing here at his hour, hon?" the woman was immediately alarmed by seeing her at her doorstep. Felicity glared accusingly at her and Ginger swallowed.

"Um…you must be wondering why I didn't come to see you…" she started and Felicity nodded.

"I…I just…" Ginger started as she stepped from the room to talk more freely, "I learned something and I didn't know if I should tell you or not."

Felicity stared at her until Ginger sighed.

"It's about Jack, hon. Rumor has it that he's… gone. Again." She whispered and Felicity looked at her feet.

"I know how you feel about him and I didn't want to tell you this news." Ginger said quietly as she stepped closer to the younger woman and touched her arm. Felicity looked up at her and with a single nod she turned and walked away, leaving Ginger to stare after her sadly.

"Poor love…" she murmured before she turned and walked back in the room.

* * *

The first morning rays of sun entered Felicity's room from the small window. Felicity shifted on the bed and pulled the covers tighter around her curled form. Her eyes were swollen from her crying and from the lack of sleep while her hair was lying messily on the pillow from her constant turning upon the mattress.

All night she kept thinking but she couldn't believe that what she heard was true. She refused to believe it but she slowly realized that it was possible. That man always put himself into trouble and he would at last fall from his actions. Even so…he could not be dead…

A furious knocking on her door caused her to blink. She turned her head towards the door and frowned. She sat up and wiped at her eyes before she walked barefoot towards the door. She unlocked it and opened it. Her eyes widened at the sight of Ginger standing there hugging herself; her clothes half ruined and her skin tainted black.

Felicity's mouth parted and she opened the door further, her expression questionable and confused.

"The whorehouse got burned…someone burned it…" Ginger whispered and Felicity reached over to take hold of her hand in order to pull her into the room.

"It was a nightmare, hon…The flames, the girls were screaming…" she whimpered before Felicity drew her into an embrace and held her close, shocked.

"I don't even know how I got out." Ginger chocked out as she clung onto the younger woman for support. Felicity bit her lip as the older woman trembled. After a moment she pulled back and led her further into the room. She sat Ginger onto a chair and handed her a mug of water before she covered her with a blanket.

"I don't know what happened to the others…Perhaps we can find out?" she asked desperately and Felicity nodded at her.

_Later. Rest now_. She mouthed at her and the tired woman nodded before she took another sip from her water.

They found out later that no one else survived. The entire house had turned to ashes along with the rest of the girls and its Mistress.

* * *

_A month later…_

Ginger walked towards the bar at the tavern and tapped Felicity's hand.

"I need more gin, hon." She called and Felicity nodded at her with a small smile. Ginger was now leaving at one of the tavern rooms upstairs and worked there for a few hours too. Being a close friend with Nellie had its perks, plus she was close to Felicity. Things were much better for them now…Well for Ginger at least because Felicity rarely smiled anymore. Her mind was always elsewhere but Ginger couldn't blame her. They hadn't heard anything about Jack and that only confirmed their doubts.

"Oh and give me two ales too." Ginger called as she walked away with the gin. Felicity nodded mostly to herself and sighed as she turned around. It was already late and a few customers were left in the tavern. Nellie was sick that night so Felicity was in charge of closing for the night. Nellie had hired another girl to help around and she was in charge for the lending of the rooms upstairs.

About an hour later the customers were almost gone and Ginger retired for the night while Felicity cleaned up the counter. As she was trying to make haste in order to go to bed she dropped a couple of mugs along with an empty bottle of rum. They crashed down in front of her feet and she sighed.

_Great._ She thought as she took a cloth and kneeled down to clean the mess she had made.

As she was hidden behind the counter, and so focused on cleaning, she didn't hear the voices coming from the entrance neither did she saw the man who entered the tavern with a woman hanging from his arm. She missed the brown pair of eyes that scanned the tavern along with the brown pair of boots that stepped onto the steps of the staircase that led to the rooms.

Once she was finished with the broken pieces she straightened and gazed miserably at the work that had to be done. Marie, the girl that managed the rooms, saw her and walked over to her.

"You can leave it for tonight. I'll clean the counter and you can clean the tables first thing in the morning, huh?" she said and Felicity breathed a sigh of relief and then smiled for finally being able to leave.

"I'll see you in the morning…Oh, did you see that man that rented the room upstairs?" she asked and Felicity shook her head no.

"Oh…he is a handsome one…Too bad he already had a woman…Anyway, goodnight." Marie called as she stepped behind the counter. Felicity blinked and nodded before she walked away, not in the least curious about the mysterious man upstairs.

* * *

The next morning Felicity arrived early at the tavern to finish the work she had neglected the previous night. She removed her shawl and took a wet cloth to clean the tables. No one in the rooms was awake yet, or so it seemed, and it was easier for her to clean.

One by one the tables were as shiny as new and she was ready to fix the chairs when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Thinking it was probably Ginger or Marie she didn't turn, she simply continued her work.

"Morning there, love. You don't happen to have something for me to eat, have you?" a deep, husky voice she thought she'd never hear again called from the bottom of the stairs and she froze. Her eyes widened and her body stilled while her heart started beating faster than ever inside her chest. A series of questions bubbled up in her throat but she couldn't voice them of course.

"Did you hear me, love?" Jack Sparrow asked again, obviously not having recognized her just yet. Felicity dropped the cloth and turned from the table to face him. Her green eyes locked with his dark ones and he blinked.

The sharp intake of breath that he took was the only sound in the tavern as they continued to stare at each other like there was no tomorrow. Jack's eyes traveled the length of her form once before he swallowed and gazed into her eyes again.

At last Felicity regained her composure and calmly she started walking up to him. His hands twitched at his sides and he tentatively started raising them in an attempt-or rather hope- to hold her to him but instead of an embrace the only thing he received was the sting of her harsh slap. The force of her hand was so great that his head turned sharply to the side causing his hat to slide off his head. His jaw dropped open at her action but the minute he finally turned his head to talk to her she was already gone from his sight.

"Felicity…" her name left his lips in a harsh whisper as he stared at the door.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. So Jack's back from the dead. Any ideas of what might happen next? Please review before you go. It's always nice to hear from you. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**: Hello, loves. How are you?

I want to thank: **XxHopelessly-HopelessxX, Emma, HarleyQuinn88, Devilsjustice, shay-na-na, ren-hatake, Nelle07, Lori, LoveCapJackSparrow, Finnleyfish.x, Lexipro, peaches, ForeverACharmedOne, angel19872006, Madness is me, Bloody Midnight, Xypop, franks-not-dead, shariebery, MissSparrow101, Sumi x3, Howlongmustiwait, PiercingPrincess, Aras Potter, xBelekinax, ciccia96, GalnKay and Bootz. **Thank you all so much for your reviews and support.

_**Review replies to:**_

**Emma:** Hi, hon! Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Lori:** Hello! How are you? Thank you for your review, Glad you liked it.

**Bootz:** Thank you for reading and commenting. Yes, Jonathan was the one dead in the alley…

**Howlongmustiwait:** Yes, he did deserve it. But he's oblivious to what's going on with her…You'll see. Thank you.

**Peaches:** Hi, love. Thank you for the review! Hope you like this one too.

**LoveCapJackSparrow:** We all missed him. Thanks, hon!

**MissSparrow101:** Hello, love. Thanks for the comment.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The tavern was still quiet as Jack sat behind the counter, alone, while drinking from a bottle of rum he had found. His eyes kept darting towards the door, hoping that maybe Felicity would make an appearance again, but of course she didn't come back. His cheek still tingled from her slap and his fingers kept brushing that spot as if he was touching her hand. Even though she couldn't talk he still understood the accusation in her eyes. He knew that she was beyond angry with him. If it was for not looking for her or for the girl he had took upstairs he wasn't sure. The only thing that he was certain of was her anger towards him. He could have gone after her-which he did-but his feet didn't work so fast after her slap and when he did walk out of the tavern she was nowhere to be seen.

He stifled a sigh as he took another sip from the bottle and moved away from the counter. He sat down at one of the tables and bit the inside of his mouth until he drew blood.

He had been wanting to see her face for so long. Her image kept occupying his mind all these months but it never occurred to him that he might have disappointed her in some way. He was too stubborn to even admit that didn't take rejection all too well. He never had trouble with having his way. He was used in taking what he wanted and when she denied him what he wanted-no needed-most in the world, he got angry. Everything he thought was centered on that fragile looking girl and even death couldn't erase her from his mind.

Now he had two options: either make a fool of himself and go to her or stay distant until the opportune moment arrives. He, of course chose the second one. He was pretty sure what he felt; need, desire, lust…and fondness for the young woman.

Even though all he could think off was her, that didn't stop him from getting into bed with other women. He was a man after all and as far as he was concerned she never admitted that she had any sort of feelings for him. Hell, she hadn't even admitted that she even liked him. Yes, she had returned some of his kisses but other than that she had pushed him away.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up and saw two women. Marie, the one who had given him the room and…Ginger? His eyes widened as she stepped closer to him, her face mirroring his surprise.

"I'll be damned…Jack?" she asked and he smirked.

"Gin." He greeted as he stood up and opened his arms to her. Her reaction was not the one he'd expected though for now his other cheek was burning too.

"Oi! What's wrong with you women here? Is it the water?" he asked as he held his newly sore cheek.

"That's for making us think you were dead, you arse!" she snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Well, it wasn't like I had a say in the matter…And who is _us_?" he asked as he rubbed his reddened skin.

"Who do you think? Me and Felicity."

"So, you thought I was dead…" he murmured as he looked at the door.

"You two know each other?" Marie asked as she stood behind the bar.

"We do." Ginger answered as she shook her head at Jack.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked and she frowned.

"I live and work here now." Gin replied and he gazed at her perplexed.

"Why?"

"Don't you know? Someone burnt the whorehouse. All the girls are dead along with Millicent. I managed to get out quickly." She whispered.

"Bloody hell…Any idea who did it, Gin?" Jack asked and she shook her head.

"And…the girl?" he asked and Ginger looked at him.

"You mean _Felicity_? What happened? You forgot her name?" she asked sarcastically.

"Answer the question, Gin." He groaned as he sat down again, oblivious of the fact that Marie stared at him.

"Felicity works here." Ginger sighed.

"Where's she staying?" he asked casually while looking at his bottle.

"To the next building. She's rented a room there."

"Hmm."

"She was supposed to be here by now…" Ginger wondered out loud.

"Maybe she overslept." Marie called as she tore her eyes away from the pirate.

"Aren't you going to see her?" Ginger asked as she leaned over Jack's table.

"See her? Why would she want to see me?" he asked defiantly.

"Quit the façade, Sparrow! I know what happened between you two." She hissed and he shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened?"

"She's in love with you! That's what happened, you fool!" Ginger hissed and Marie looked at her surprised but didn't speak.

Jack's head shot up at that and his grip on the bottle became tighter until his knuckles turned white.

"She-…What the hell are you talking about, Gin?" he hissed sharply at her and she pursed her lips.

"I thought your eyesight was fine, Jack." She pointed out and he looked offended.

"Me eyesight's good as ever, you tart!"

"Then how can you not tell?" she asked quietly and she took a seat next to him as soon as Marie walked away to finish her chores.

"Tell what? She…pushed me away, Gin. She…She slapped me! Just an hour ago!" he exclaimed hoarsely.

"She did? God bless her then!" Ginger said and he glared at her.

"Slaps are not signs of affection, Gin." He said in a low voice.

"Sleeping with whores isn't either." She said saucily and he gritted his teeth.

"I never said I-…"

"Liar." She cut him off with a smirk.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he looked at her thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Right now. Why are you telling me all this? What's the point?"

"The point is that you should think of other people's feelings before acting, Jack. Just because she can't talk doesn't give you the right to think she is stupid." Ginger hissed as she stomped her foot.

"I never thought that." Jack quickly defended with narrowed eyes.

"Really? It also doesn't give you the right to play with her."

"When did I play with her?" he was now furious.

"When you left her wondering what was wrong with her." Ginger said and he blinked.

"Wrong with her?"

"You came here and you didn't even ask for her. You didn't even wonder if she was alright. Now, you return from the dead with a woman hanging from your arm. Do you really think that you didn't deserve to be slapped?" she asked as she delivered a punch to his arm but he didn't even flinch.

"I thought…"

"You thought what?" Ginger asked with her head tilted to one side.

"I-…One moment." He paused as he sat up and started walking towards the stairs. Ginger turned and saw the woman Jack had brought with him standing there. The blonde smiled at him and kissed his cheek while he whispered something into her ear. He placed something inside her open palm before he stepped back. Ginger watched as the woman caught his arm and said something to him. Jack shook his head and answered her in what seemed like French before he stepped back and returned to the table. The woman exited the tavern without another word while Jack made himself comfortable in his chair.

"Where is she from?" Ginger asked with raised eyebrows.

"France. Why?" he asked uncomfortably.

"No reason. Just wondering where did you get your stupidity from." She stated as she pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Eh?"

"Keep gloating of your conquests like that, Sparrow and you'll never be able to get near her again. I'll personally see to it." She called as she disappeared up the stairs while Jack stared.

"I did not…" he trailed off as he looked around.

He sighed, took another long sip of rum and then stood up from the chair. He walked over to the bar and laid a few coins on the counter.

"Thanks for the rum, love. Don't rent that room for tonight. I'll probably need it." He murmured before he turned away from Marie and hastily left the tavern.

* * *

It was late that night when Jack stopped in front of Felicity's room. He had to ask which room was hers but he had finally managed to find it.

He didn't like that place. It was_ too _little for her. _Too_ poor.

_Where did that come from?_ He wondered with wide eyes as he shook his head and raised his hand to knock. He did; twice. Moments later the door was opened hesitantly by a slightly disheveled Felicity, clad only in her nightdress. Her eyes locked with his and he could see the shock in her eyes. His eyes never strayed from hers as he used his hand to push the door fully open. With his hand still on the wooden door, he stepped through the threshold and slid closer to her. Her hand did reach out to his chest to stop his entrance but he simply gripped her wrist tightly. He shook his head at her as he removed his hand from the door and used his foot to slam it shut behind him. Felicity's eyes widened in alarm at the dark, almost predatory look in his eyes and she stepped back while his grip on her delicate wrist remained strong.

"Ah, ah." He warned as he grinned at her and stepped closer to her trembling form.

"Don't worry, love. I am not here to pay you back for that slap. Your touch is always much welcomed…Even if it's meant to hurt." He murmured to her in a husky voice. Felicity inhaled sharply at his words and swallowed hard as she looked around her nervously.

"You're not pleased to see me?" he asked with a furrowed brow and her eyes returned to his face. She closed her eyes slowly and took in a shaky breath before she opened them again and shook her head.

"I thought you'd slap be again." He said with a brief smile before he licked his lips and took a long look at her. Suddenly her eyes narrowed, as if she remembered that she should actually be angry with him, and tried to pry her hand away from his hold. Her attempt only caused him to chuckle though before he firmly pulled her into his arms. His hands locked around her waist as his face came dangerously close to hers.

"I never knew you were jealous. It amazes me, you know." He whispered with a smirk as he gazed down at her. Felicity flushed under his stare and his words. She tilted her head to the side and mouthed the word _what_ to him. He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and he almost moaned out loud when he felt her shudder beneath his hand.

"I'm amazed that you're able to conceal your true thoughts and feelings so well." He answered her question before he turned them around so he was pressing her against he closed door. Felicity gasped as his body pressed tightly against hers and the only thing she really wanted to do was hold him close. Her pride did not allow her to do so though. He hadn't even realized that he had hurt her.

"Why can't you talk?" he wondered as he leaned his forehead against hers, surprising her by his question. Felicity blinked at him, not really knowing what she was supposed to do.

"Why can't you talk to me?" he repeated his question and suddenly her eyes flashed with anger. Her hands pushed against his chest and he stumbled back from her, not really expecting her shove. He regained his balance and watched as she rubbed her arms while looking at him desperately…almost sorrowfully.

"I know." He whispered as he stepped closer to her again, "Stupid question." He murmured guiltily as he looked at her earnestly.

"But I think it'd be no use…You'd still remain silent about your feelings even if you could phrase them." His voice was gentle, a tone she'd never heard him use before. Felicity dropped her hands to her sides and averted her gaze. Since when did he know her so well? She couldn't answer that. All she could do was watch as he approached her and placed his hands on either side of her head before he leaned down towards her mouth.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked, the words leaving his mouth without him realizing it. When she remained unmoving he let his hand brush her side until he was clasping her hip tightly in his hand, his fingers tightly curled on the fabric of her nightdress.

"Hmm?" he murmured as her lips parted and desire surged through him in tidal waves. His lips mimicked hers and it was then that she realized why he was talking like that. He had been drinking of course. Then why were his eyes so sober and focused?

Her question was left unanswered for he closed the distance between them and crashed his mouth against hers, enveloping her in a rough kiss.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. You think she will give in or not? Please review. Thoughts and ideas are welcome! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: Hi, darlings! How are you? I hope well. Here I have the new chapter for you. I hope you like it.

I want to thank: **xBelekinax, MissSparrow101, Sumi x3, Ciccia96, Lori, whatever-chan, ren-hatake, peaches, PiratePushcake, Nelle07, Lexipro, franks-not-dead, Howlongmustiwait, Madness is me, GalnKay, Emma, shariebery, JDLuvaSQEE, PiercingPrincess, shay-na-na****,**** Bloody Midnight****, ****Jess, seeKAriddle and Aria DeLacras**.

_**Review replies to:**_

**Lori:**Hi, love. How are things? Thank you so much for your comment. I am happy you're enjoying this.

**Whatever-chan:**Hi! Thank you so much for your review. Hope you like this one too.

**Peaches:**Hello! Glad to know you're still reading this. Thank you for reviewing.

**PiratePushcake:**Hi, love. Thank you very much for your support.

**Emma:**Hello, hon! How are you? Thank you for reading and reviewing. Updates are going to be a bit slower now because this week I'll be busy with my cousin's wedding and then I have semester finals. But I will try to update as soon as I can.

**Howlongmustiwait:**Hi, there! How are you? Thank you for your review.

**MissSparrow101:**Hello, love. I hope you are well. Thank you for reading and reviewing once again.

**Jess: **Hi, love. Thank you so much for your review. Glad to know you liked it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I'd have Jack in my closet…**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Jack's brow furrowed and his lips halted their assault on Felicity's mouth once he realized that instead of returning his kiss, she was simply standing unmoving against him. His eyes opened and he moved slightly back to gaze down at her. She locked eyes with him and the sadness that he saw in them was enough to let him know that she was not really willing to forget how he had behaved those last few months. He licked his lips, trying to hide his disappointment as he smiled and nodded.

"Could've bloody slapped me again instead, love." He murmured and she looked at him amused, wondering if her slaps were more precious to him than her lack of kisses.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her after a while as he leaned his forehead against the wall next to her head. Felicity looked at the side of his face before she took hold of his arm and raised it away from the wall until she was able to move from the wall and from him. His eyes closed as she walked a few steps away from him before he turned around to look at her.

"I got your subtle meaning. No touching." He stated bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him uncertainly.

"Can you tell me how much this room costs you?" he asked with a heavy sigh and she frowned.

Felicity raised her hand and showed him three of her fingers.

"Three? What three?" he frowned until she made a zero with her other hand.

"Thirty shillings? For this hole?" he asked and she looked at him somewhat offended as his eyes looked at the room with incredulity.

"I'll be buggered…" he muttered and the slight shove he received from Felicity caused him to look at her scowling face.

"Apologies, love. I didn't mean to offend your virgin ears." He said huskily with a smirk as she blushed and glared at him. He chuckled but the chuckle was short lived when she pointed the door at him. He grimaced as he looked at it briefly before he faced her again.

"I would apologize if you'd tell me what I have done wrong." He stated as he leaned against the door, making known to her that he was not leaving.

She shook her head and mouthed the word _nothing_ to him before she turned away to look out of the small window of her room.

"Really? You used to like it when I came to visit you before. You used to like me presence." He said as he moved away from the door and walked behind her.

"You don't like me anymore? Because I've heard something else…" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked down at her and placed his hands on her hips. She angrily slapped his hands away and turned to poke him in the chest with her finger.

_Bastard._ She mouthed at him and his eyes widened with mirth.

"Such a dirty mouth, love. Where did you learn such a naughty word, I wonder? Has Gin been teaching you her rich vocabulary?" he asked while grinning, a thing that only made her even more furious. He was playing with her and he was enjoying her discomfort.

"That's quite alright. About time you became feisty at last. I like that." He murmured as he slid closer to her and touched her cheek with the back of his ringed hand. She shivered under his touch but he was too occupied with staring at her to realize it.

"I lost the Pearl, you know. _Again._ Happy?" he asked as he took his hand away and looked at her sharply. His words caused her to gasp.

"No? I may have lost me beauty but I do have something of greater importance in here." He patted his coat pocket and grinned at her. She looked at his chest confusedly as he took her hand and guided towards his pocket. Felicity's eyes followed his hand as it guided hers towards his chest.

"Want to take a look, love?" he asked with a grin as her fingers closed around something. She slowly pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. It seemed like a map. She gazed at him questionably but with a spark of curiosity in her green eyes.

"These charts can take you to the Fountain of Youth, love. Ever heard of it?" he asked and to his great surprise she nodded.

_Here's a woman who knows what I want her to know and loves me too._ He thought and the last part of that thought made his ego swell…_again._

"You know how much money I can make out of these, love? Plenty. All I have to do is find the right people to sell them to." he said as he looked at the charts in Felicity's hand with a smirk. Felicity looked at him questionably again and he grinned at her.

"Immortality is not in me plans, love. Not yet at least." He answered, sensing her question.

"Once I have these sold, I could get a new ship…and then…perhaps I could get to the Pearl." He said as he walked behind her and made himself comfortable in her relatively small bed.

"Ooh, comfy…And once I got me Pearl back I could go and do whatever I want. What do you think?" he asked as he leaned back on his elbows on the bed and gazed at her curiously.

Felicity looked at the charts in her hand before she looked at him.

"Go ahead. Open them, love." He said as he shifted on the bed, his brain already having dirty thoughts and images about the bed he was sitting on, which was in fact hers. He swore that if he could bury his face in her sheets they'd smell exactly like her. The thought caused him to shiver in delight and he had to bite his tongue in order not to do anything stupid. She was already mad at him anyway. So, instead he focused on her hands as she unrolled the map and gazed at it with curiosity.

"Come and sit, love." He said as he patted the bed space next to him. His eye brows almost disappeared under his bandanna when she followed his request and took a seat next to him.

"There…See?" he said softly as he pointed at a specific spot on the map, "There's the Fountain. People would kill to have this in their possession." He breathed as he placed his head on her shoulder, just to make contact with her. His nose twitched as her hair brushed against it and he slightly turned his face towards her rich locks, fighting the urge to nuzzle it into them. He broke out of his daze when he felt her hand poking his arm to get his attention.

"Hmm?" he breathed as he looked at the map again. She pointed and he smirked.

"That's the New World, love." He said as his black eyes gazed at the side of her face.

She might be angry with him but it seemed like he still fascinated her with his stories. On an impulse he brushed her hair away from her shoulder and leaned further against her while his other hand took hold of her hand. He looked at it and then he frowned.

"Where's your ring, love?" he asked and she looked away from the map to gaze at her hand still held into his darker one. She hesitated and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Felicity, where are the things I gave you?" he asked, his voice rising an octave. She took her hand away and placed the map on his lap before she shifted slightly away from him. She turned to look at him and bit her lip before she reached for a paper. She wrote something and then showed it to him.

"_I sold them to get some things…_You what?" he exclaimed in shock, feeling quite hurt that she did that.

_I had to. I needed some clothes and the bed you're currently sitting on_. She wrote down and he pouted, deeply disappointed.

"What about the ring I had on me person and gave it to you than night?" he asked as he rolled the emerald ring she had given him when she was just a child around his finger as if to see if it was still there.

She raised a hand at him and reached over to her small nightstand. She opened the drawer and took a cloth. She unwrapped it and showed him the ring he was talking about. Jack looked at it briefly before he raised his eyes to her face.

"Why didn't you sell this one too?" he asked and she bit her lip before she scribbled something on the paper again.

_I couldn't_. The answer was short and simple but meant a lot. Quite satisfied with her answer, Jack nodded and rolled the map again before he placed it in his pocket again. Felicity put away the ring and looked at her lap.

"Well…I'd best be off then, aye? Seeing that you're mad at me and all, eh?" he murmured as he shifted on the bed and looked at her. Felicity nodded and stood up before he did the same.

"But you never really told me why you're so angry." He stated as he whirled around to face her just before he reached the door. Felicity gasped when his face came centimeters from hers. She watched as his smoldering black eyes darted to her lips several times before they locked with hers.

"So, what has you in a fit, love?" he asked and she looked away. She had managed to escape that question all night but he was coming back to it. He could relieve her discomfort and tell her what he knew but he wanted her to say it to him. Her lack of response made him wonder if Gin was wrong after all. Maybe it was just her imagination but then again…why was she angry then?

"If I don't know how I can make it better?" he asked with a smile as if he was talking to a child.

_You can't._ She mouthed at him and he frowned.

"Why not?" he asked as he got closer to her again and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Is it because you'd like me to do this?" he asked as he embraced her tightly and brought her close to his chest while her eyes widened and her lips parted.

"Or perhaps this?" he asked as he brushed his lips against hers teasingly before he enveloped her in a rough kiss that had her gasping for breath in his arms.

"Or perhaps have eyes only for you, hmm?" he asked huskily against her lips while she stood frozen in the circle of his arms.

"I would if only you told me what you feel. But since you don't…" he said as he released her and backed away from her. He winked and then exited the room, shutting the door softly behind him, leaving her speechless.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Jack has left her with quite a lot to think about, hasn't he? **

**To answer a question that many of you have asked, Felicity was born not being able to talk. She doesn't talk because she can't, not because she doesn't want to.**

**So, please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas. I want to hear from you**. **:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hello, loves. I apologize for the waiting. I hope you like the chapter.

I want to thank: **Nelle07, whatever-chan, shay-na-na, PiratePushcake, Aras Potter, MissSparrow101, Madness is me, GalnKay, xBelekinax, shariebery, Raine44354, franks-not-dead, Bloody Midnight, seekAriddle, Lori, Lexipro, Howlongmustiwait, ApollosBaby, Queen Nightsade de Freak, Aria DeLancray, Sumi x3, Old Gregg93, InkNerd and legrowl. **Thank you all so very much for your support.

A huge thank you to those who have alerted and put this story to their favorites.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**(Warning: I suppose you know what kind of warning it is…If you don't like, don't read the last part of the chapter.)**

It was a regular night at the tavern…well for everyone except Ginger. It had been a strange night so far. A very interesting night but still strange. Because what other than strange could the fact of Jack looking like he did be? Simply strange. Ginger had been watching him all night for the sheer purpose of looking at the emotions as they passed over his tanned face. She was ready to lean further into the counter in order to get a closer look at his seemingly calm face when Nellie decided to interrupt her scientific watching.

"Hello there, Gin? Remember this? It's called a tray and it's dying to get in your hands again." The older woman said sourly and Ginger blinked.

"What?"

"The tray. Off you go." Nellie sighed.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I was coming to a conclusion is all." Ginger said as she stole a glance at Felicity who was currently serving the table right next to Jack's.

"For what?" Nellie asked and Ginger smirked.

"For a very thickheaded man, Nell." She answered mystically before she walked away with the heavy tray. Nellie frowned but then shrugged tiredly while shaking her head.

Ginger finished with the deliverance of the tray and tried to stifle her laughter once she spotted Felicity skipping Jack's table for the tenth time that night without taking his order; hell, she didn't even looked at him. Still laughing quietly to herself she made her way towards the increasingly agitated pirate and took a seat next to him.

"Can I get you anything? Or are you here to just watch?" she asked and he broke out of his daze to look at her before he scowled.

"I was wondering where you've been all night. Why is she doing that?" he asked and Ginger smiled.

"You really don't know?"

"No, I don't. I wanted a bloody mug of rum when I came down, now I want a bottle." He scoffed as he placed his feet on the old wooden table.

"God, Jack. You're denser than I thought. You obviously did something." Ginger said and he grimaced.

"I didn't do anything. I simply left her with some very interesting thoughts. Which she has refused to give more than a minute's thought from what I see." He growled and she laughed.

"Jack, really. You're acting like a child. She's scared. Can't you see that she's scared out of her wits?" Ginger said and he turned to look at her sharply.

"What? Scared? _Of me?_ Whatever for?" he asked shocked and she rolled her eyes.

"She's not like you and me. She doesn't have the needed experience with men and well…you're not helping either." She said and he frowned.

"What did I do, Gin?"

"You're scaring her off with your attitude. What makes you think that she would ever trust you with the way you've been acting?"

"Acting?"

"Yes. You've been sitting here for two hours and you didn't even approach her to say hello. You…you go and behave all arrogantly while you're wrong in everything you're doing, you stupid ass!" she hissed as she pinch his leg, hard.

"Oi! Bloody hell, love! You need to stop doing this!" he said as he rubbed the shore spot on his leg.

"Not until you come to your senses." She stated and he scowled.

"Can I get you anything then?" she asked snottily and he shook his head.

"I went _her_ to bring me drink."

"Oh yeah? Well, you call her over then." Ginger stated as she leaned back in the chair lazily.

"Just look…Look at that. That slimy git, _what's his face_. keeps talking and smiling to her." She heard him mutter seconds later and she got curious.

"Who?" she asked as she leaned forward.

"That blond one with the…funny hat." Jack pointed with narrowed eyes, full of jealousy.

"His hat isn't funny. I think it's quite dashing." Ginger said honestly and Jack looked at her as if she was insane before he stubbornly placed his own hat on top of his head.

"Now, I am dashing too." He muttered under his breath and she chuckled.

"Not with that look, you're not." She laughed and he mocked her by sticking his tongue out to her.

"Oh, yes, very mature, Jack." Ginger stated before she stood up and walked away, leaving him with his eyes glued on the man who was so passionately talking to Felicity, trying to catch her attention.

"Keep talking and I'll pull that tongue of yours out of your bloody mouth, mate." Jack hissed under his breath as the man said something that made Felicity smile nervously and blush. The man seemed slightly drunk and by the look of it he could barely hold his own drink as he leaned over the table to touch the young woman's hand as she was fixing the chairs to the next table.

Jack's body jerked, ready to jump from his chair but he settled back down instead.

"Will someone get me a _fucking_ bottle here?" he barked suddenly in his deep voice and everyone in the tavern paused to look at him with wide eyes, Felicity too apparently because she hurried to the counter to get a bottle and a mug before she brought them to him. The wild look in his eyes caused her to shiver as he took the bottle from her frail hands and uncorked it quickly before he took a long, hungry sip.

She looked at him as he downed more rum down his throat and he locked eyes with her before he pulled the bottle away from his nicely shaped lips.

"Ignoring me much, love?" he asked hoarsely and she gulped, not daring to look away from his intense glare.

"That's alright. I'll get used to it, I guess, ey?" he smirked sourly at her and she felt her breath hitch at the sight of his angry eyes. Not really knowing what to do she placed the mug she held in her hands on the table before she turned and walked away to get more tables cleaned while he watched mutely.

* * *

About two hours later only a few customers were left in the tavern, including a very sober Jack- despite the rum he had drank- and the quite drunk man that kept trying to woo Felicity while what she obviously wanted to do was get away from him. The young man was quite insistent though.

"He's not giving up, is he?" Ginger asked as she sat down next to Jack with a huff.

"Aye…" Jack grumbled as he tapped his fingers on his lap.

"Poor girl can't seem to get away."

"Hmm."

"Just look at her. She can't even tell him to go to hell…If this goes on, I will." Ginger hissed.

"Hmm."

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"Hmm."

"Jack?"

"Hmm."

"Jack!"

"Eh? What?" he broke out of his daze finally and turned to her.

"What did I just say?" she asked and he smirked.

"You said that I'm very charming and that you want to get into bed with me, aye?" he said seductively and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't say that I want that. You don't too." She said and he pouted.

"Thanks, love."

"No, I mean seriously. It's not me or any of those women you go with. It's someone else you really want. You're too proud to admit it. That's all." She said smugly and he looked at her.

"What? Tell me that I'm wrong." She taunted and he cleared his throat.

"I don't really want to have this talk with you, love." He said indifferently and she chuckled.

"Oh, Jack. I really wish that I felt what you feel for her. I mean really…Is it nice? Is it painful? Is it…I don't know. Tell me." she said but he wasn't listening to her. Her words fell on deaf ears for he was simply looking wide eyed right in front of him before he shot up from the chair as if it'd burned him.

"Enough is enough." He hissed as he started walking forward.

"Oi!" he called sharply and Felicity looked at him incredibly relieved as she pried her hand away from the intoxicated man's tight grip and stepped back.

"I believe the lady is not in need of your constant groping, mate. So kindly take your leave." Jack said hoarsely as he stepped closer and came to stand between Felicity and the man.

"Eh? Who are you?" the man slurred and before Jack had the chance to answer a sharp blow to his nose caused him to fall backwards, straight onto Felicity who stumbled back from the force of Jack's solid body colliding with her own. Jack held his hand to his now bleeding nose before his eyes narrowed and launched forward. His fist came in contact with the man's face and sent him onto his back, unconscious.

"Bugger." The pirate hissed as he wiped the blood from his nose with his old linen shirt sleeve, turning it crimson.

Ginger arrived at the scene and burst into laughing while Felicity stared wide eyed at Jack's back.

"Well, I can't say that you deserved this one, Jack. Eh, hon?" Ginger said while looking at Felicity with a smirk.

"Me bloody nose hurts." He stated while holding his nose shut with his fingers. Ginger laughed again while Felicity stepped forwards and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Get his nose cleaned up, hon. I'll get this piece of meat out." Ginger called and Felicity nodded. Jack turned and looked at Felicity who smiled lightly t him and pointed upstairs, where his room was. He nodded and led the way while Ginger struggled with the man's feet in order to pull him out of the tavern to close for the night.

Jack opened the door to his room and Felicity followed him inside, shutting the door softly behind her. Her eyes immediately fell on the unmade bed before she focused in finding a cloth and water to clean him up. She found the cloth and dipped it in the water basin before she brought it to him. He looked up at her as he sat on the bed and harshly snatched the wet cloth from her hand.

"I can do it." He muttered and she recoiled from his tone. Not really knowing what to do, she remained standing until he spoke.

"Sit." Came his command and she found herself obliging. He had just received a punch for her shake. He deserved a bit of sympathy right?

Felicity watched as he angrily rubbed the blood from his nose and shook her head at him before she reached for the cloth he held between his now bloodied fingers. He let her take the cloth and watched as she gently wiped at the blood away and dubbed his nose.

"You could've punched him yourself, love." He said out of the blue and she looked horrified at the idea.

"No? Perhaps you took a fancy to him then?" he asked and she quickly shook her head at him.

"Oh." He murmured as she took the cloth away and looked at her lap. He placed his fingers under his nose to see if he was still bleeding and when he realized that he wasn't he simply smoothed his moustache and goatee and took his hand away. He raised his head when she stood up and slowly walked towards the small table to place the dirty cloth on top. Jack watched her movements with his eyes and he started moving them over her form. His gaze swept the back of her head and followed the contours of her back and waist until it reached her hips. He stood up and started walking towards her, his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip as he did so.

Moments later Felicity felt his presence behind her and gasped as his hands grabbed a hold of her waist.

"You haven't answered me yet, love. I asked you a few questions a couple of days back and all you seem to do lately is to politely ignore me. I'll be going soon and I really want an answer." He cooed next to her ear. The news of his soon to be depart shook her and she tilted her head slightly until she was able to see him.

"What's it going to be? How many more whelps do I need to punch for you to give me a bloody signal?" he almost growled as his hand slid around her waist until his arm was wrapped around her midsection. Felicity gasped again and leaned back in his embrace, earning a soft moan from him as her body was pressed more firmly against his own.

"Felicity…" he breathed as he spread his fingers on her side and pressed her even more into him. Her hand moved and reached up to cradled the back of his head as he dipped forward to nuzzle her neck with the tip of his nose. Her eyes closed at the sensation and didn't even realize that he turned her around to face him. Her eyes opened and she found herself gazing directly into the smoldering abyss that was his eyes. The sight stole every breath from her and she could do nothing but stare at him.

"Tell me, lass…" he whispered as he brought his lips dangerously close to hers after he had pinned her to the wall with both of his arms on either side of her, palms to the wall.

"Do you want me?" he asked with such seriousness that caught her off guard. She opened her mouth but of course no sound came. All she could do was hesitantly nod her head once.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he asked, trying hard to keep his voice steady because his hands were already shaking.

Again she nodded.

"Now? Here?" he asked as he came closer until she could feel his rum scented breath on her lips, warming her. This time when she nodded his hand left the wall to brush over her flushed cheek with painful slowness. His fingers slid down her cheek until they came to ghost over her parted lips.

"Where? Right here…?" he was playing with her and he quite liked it. Felicity shakily nodded again and he smirked while his finger played with her bottom lip.

"How do I know if that's really what you want, love? I am always doing all the first moves. I am the one who is doing all the k-…" he was cut off by her mouth on his. His eyes widened to the size of saucers at her bold, for her at least, move but it didn't take him long to respond. His hands abandoned the wall altogether and they snaked firmly around her back until he was literally holding her up against his body without her feet touching the floor. She gasped against his open mouth and he took the chance to deepen the kiss by pushing his clever tongue into her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she wantonly pressed against him further, causing him to moan in delight at her sudden change.

He broke from her lips briefly to take a deep breath before he attacked her again, this time one hand left her back to twine in her long hair instead. He couldn't remember for how long he had wanted to kiss her like that, all he could think of was how wonderful her lips felt against his own and how nice her curvy body felt as it pressed against his.

Without really knowing what he was doing, he turned around with her still locked in his arms and blindly walked her backwards. They collided with the table and Felicity winced as her behind came in contact with the hard wood.

"Apologies, love…" he muttered against her lips as he soothed her bottom with a gentle brush of his palm. She turned red at his more than bold move but he only chuckled before he started guiding her towards the bed, this time correctly.

"Fits perfectly in me hands by the way…" he said teasingly as he patted her bottom for emphasis. Felicity's eyes widened and she buried her face in his chest while she wriggled under his teasing hands. Jack laughed again but it was short lived for he felt her lips on his chest, just where the opening of his shirt was. His eyes closed and his grip on her became possessive before he pulled her head away from his skin.

"Get on the bed…" he whispered hoarsely as he lightly pushed her atop the wrinkled sheets and then covered her trembling body with his. His hands impatiently tugged at her dress until he was able to push it over her white legs. His jaw slackened at the sight of her thighs and he swallowed hard.

"We're eating well I see, love…Much better than the last time…" he whispered as he rolled the dress over her stomach and let his fingers brush over her stockings. Felicity watched as his nimble fingers removed them from her legs and threw them unceremoniously on the floor. His hands touched her knees before he leaned down and placed a kiss on each one. Felicity shivered as his facial hair brushed her skin and her eyes closed as Jack's hands danced up and down her legs. He grinned when she leaned into his touch and slid up her body until he was able to capture her lips once again. Her hands went to his back as her legs parted to receive his body between them. He groaned when her warmth enveloped him and he pulled back from her lips to remove his shirt. His hands went to his belt and he hastily undid it before he fell on top of her again. His lips found her neck and his tongue darted out to taste her skin. He groaned and attacked her neck more hungrily, determined to leave a mark behind, something that would show who she belonged to. That thought, that sudden wave of possessiveness, scared him and he briefly paused to ponder over it but he couldn't for her hands were softly massaging his back, leaving him breathless.

Choosing to ignore his last thought he moved back from her neck but he couldn't help but grin smugly at the sight of the red mark his mouth and teeth had left on her skin. His eyes locked with hers and he groaned at the sight of fear mixed with desire that was obvious in her gaze. He kissed her once before he took hold of her hand and pulled her up to his chest.

"Up…Slightly overdressed, aren't you, me love?" he husked as he tugged at her dress until it as off of her. He threw it on the floor before his hands grabbed the hem of her shift and pulled it over her head, leaving her only in her undergarments.

"So pretty, love…" he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her again, effectively pushing her on the pillows, "So very pretty." He repeated and she became self conscious, suddenly glad of his body covering hers. Her breath left her when his hand was quick enough to relieve her of her undergarments and she was left bare beneath him. His mouth covered hers again before he slid down her body, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down her collarbone to her chest. His kisses moved even lower and he placed several of them on the gentle swell of her stomach before he pecked each hipbone softly. His eyes rose to meet hers as he parted her legs and he grinned before he dipped his head lower to place a series of kisses on her inner thighs. Felicity gasped and shifted on the bed, wondering why he was giving so much attention to her legs while feeling quite exposed as well. His moustache tickled the sensitive skin before he moved back on his knees and looked at her like a wolf that had just spotted a nice, juicy sheep. Feeling quite uncomfortable she drew her knees together and made to cover herself but his hand on her wrist stopped her.

He shook his head at her and took hold of her ankles. He gave a firm tug and her legs returned to their previous position. The blush that covered her cheeks had now spread on her neck and chest, something that amused him. He winked and let go of her ankles to remove his breeches. His hands slowly undid the buttons and she turned her head away from the sight until she felt his bare skin molding with hers as he moved to snuggle between her legs. Her eyes returned to his as his hands took hold of her hands and held them by her head. His knee parted her legs further until she could feel all of him pressed against her, warm and solid from head to toe. His lips interlocked with hers again as he braced himself above her and his thumbs caressed her wrists as he held them between his hands.

She squirmed slightly under him, half scared, half impatient and he shushed her with a grin.

"Shh…I know that you want it, darling…I also know that you don't want it too at the same time." He whispered, reading her thoughts and she stared up at him.

"I'll be nice." He whispered as he angled his body and then gently thrust up into her. She gasped soundly and her body tensed under his like a piece of wood. He didn't stop though. He kept moving his hips until he was able to move freely inside her. He watched as her eyes squeezed shut and as she bit down on her bottom lip from the pain. He leaned forward and kissed her eyelids, causing her to open her green eyes in surprise. He smiled and shrugged before he covered her lips with his own, trying to convince his body to remain still but he couldn't help but bucking against her warmth. She winced in pain again against his parted mouth and he groaned huskily as he pulled back slightly only to push forward again. She bit her lip again but remained still, wondering if it was supposed to feel so strange or if it was just her.

"It'd be better if you moved around a bit, love…" he whispered in a strained voice as he placed a hand on her hip and moved her forward a bit, hoping it would alleviate some of her discomfort so he would be able to finally move the way he wanted to. Moments later the pain slowly faded away and she was able to watch as several expressions passed over his face as he moved. He felt her eyes on his face and he opened his to look back at her. It suddenly dawned to him that she wasn't actually enjoying what was happening…He had a feeling that she didn't even like what he was doing. That thought caused him to pause and she looked at him curiously.

"I'm really the only one who's enjoying this, ain't I?" he asked and she shook her head before she pried her hands from his and embraced him close to her. A gentle kiss to his temple was enough reassurance for him and he started moving again, this time more slowly.

After a few thrusts he heard her sharp intake of breath next to his ear and he knew that he had done something right. Her legs tightened around his waist and he moaned at the feeling of being pulled deeper inside her. One of her hands threaded into his wild hair while his lips found the mark he had left on her neck minutes ago. His lips closed over the reddened spot and sucked gently, delighting in her small gasps and arches of her back. His hands pried hers from his back and held them tightly again before he pushed them firmly on the mattress to gain more leverage to move. He realized with a start that her little breaths and gasps were more enjoyable than any words and wanton moans she could have possibly uttered whilst under him. The thought made him smile against her neck and he sped up his thrusts. He moved his face back to watch her as she writhed under him, her fists clenching tightly, her back arching as his movements became rougher. He suddenly lost his rhythm and soon he was gasping into her neck. His body jerked and he threw his head back with a hoarse moan before he collapsed on top of her, hating even the idea of ever leaving her soft body.

"Bloody hell…" he whispered into the pillow next to her head before he gently but reluctantly pulled back and rolled onto his back.

Felicity was too gasping for breath even when he pulled the sheets over them and turned onto his side to look at her.

"Alright?" he asked and she nodded with a tired smile.

_Next time it'll be better, love… I promise._ He thought and that sentence too, confused him.

Next time? He actually wanted a next time? He turned and looked at her as she lied there with her eyes closed and his own eyes widened.

_Bugger…I bloody want a next time._ He mused.

_Not good._ He thought as he gazed at her with uncertainty.

_Not good at all…_

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. What do you think is going to happen next? Will he stay…? Or not? Review and tell me your thoughts. Please? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hello, loves. I apologize for the waiting but I had a week full of studying so please forgive the delay.

I want to thank: **Bloody Midnight, Sumi x3, Nelle07, franks-not-dead, MissSparrow101, whatever-chan, Xypop, Elizabeth Cicero, ForeverACharmedOne, howlongmustiwait, shariebery, lori, Lexipro, Shining Petals Chryseilas, legrowl, Old Gregg93, PiratePushcaeke, RebeccaSeverusSnape, shay-na-na .**

**Review replies to:**

**PiratePushcake: **Hello, love. Thank you so much for the lovely review. Hope you like this too. :)

**Whatever-chan: **Hi, again. You'll see if he leaves or not soon. Thank you! :)

**Howlongmustiwait: **Hello! How are you? Thank you so much for still reading and reviewing. :)

**Lori: **Hello, love! How are you? Thank you so much for your review. Glad to know you enjoyed it! :)

**MissSparrow101: **Hi! Thank you for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter as well. :)

**Oh, I just want to tell you people that Jack doesn't have the Pearl. He wants it but will he get it back? You'll see. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Felicity woke up in the middle of the night when a soft breeze from the open window chilled her bare back. She shifted and rolled onto her back, her side colliding with the solid form of Jack's body. She opened her eyes hesitantly and exhaled a sigh of relief when she realized that he was sleeping. Her sleepy green eyes watched him as he slept, curled on his side facing her with a small frown upon his face. A small smile formed on her lips as she looked at him and then a light blush spread onto her cheeks once she realized that the covers were hanging below his waist. She reached with a shaky hand and pulled the sheet over his form before she turned onto her side, scooting closer to his warmth until their bodies brushed. He must have felt her presence close to him for he snuggled further into the warmth, the frown leaving his face, leaving behind a peaceful expression.

Slowly her eyelids started closing again and soon she was fast asleep ext to him, her hand unconsciously interlacing with his own. In his sleep, Jack's hand tightened around hers in return.

* * *

Jack groaned as he turned onto his back, his arms not releasing their hold on his soft, warm pillow. He frowned deeply before he opened his eyes and looked down to his chest. His eyes widened as he gazed at the peaceful face of Felicity before he unwound his arms from around her form. His eyes stared at her like she had dropped from the sky.

_Heaven, mate. She's dropped from heaven_. His inner voice breathed longingly and he blinked before his eyes trailed down her form.

"Heaven indeed." He murmured out loud as one hand reached for her back and stroked it in slow circles. She stirred and he paused before he took his traitorous hand away and scolded to himself. He moved back from her body and swallowed hard at the thought of what was to come next. What she wanted him to do now? What she expected of him? That thought caused his eyes to widen before he quickly shook his head and threw the covers back from his body. He straitened next to the bed and started pulling on his clothes in haste. He needed to get out of there. He needed to think and he couldn't do that when she was in the same room with him. Not when she was sprawled so nicely upon the bed.

Shaking his head he took his boots in his hands and walked out of the room, leaving her alone among the crumpled sheets.

* * *

When Felicity woke up an hour later she was still alone in the bed. She sat up and looked around her confused.

_Where is he?_ She thought frantically as she touched his side of the bed, feeling it cold under her palm. She took her hand away and pulled the covers around her before she slowly moved from the bed, dread and confusion surging through her like fire. She found her discarded shift and pulled it over her head before she put on the rest of her clothes. She turned to face the bed and with a last long look at it she walked out of the room and straight out of the tavern.

* * *

When Jack returned to the tavern and searched for Felicity he didn't find her. He bumped with Ginger on his way back down and she scowled.

"What are you doing?" she snapped at him and he frowned.

"Come again?"

"In your life! What are you doing?" she asked harshly and he seemed taken aback by her words.

"What the hell are you talking about, Gin?"

"What did you do to her? She left hours ago looking as miserable as ever." She spat at him, looking enraged.

"I…" he faltered momentarily, "I didn't do anything, Gin." He said after finding his voice.

"Where were you then?"

"I had to think. I needed some time on me own. Do I have to ask permission for that now?" he snapped and she sighed.

"Look-…Agh! Just get out of my sight!" she snapped before she pushed passed him with an angry glare.

Jack watched her go with a grimace upon his handsome face.

"Women." He muttered as he continued walking down the stairs. He arrived at the first floor of the tavern and looked around. He spotted Marie behind the counter and walked towards her.

"Captain Sparrow." She greeted with a smile and he smiled back uncertainly.

"You know me, love?" he asked and she nodded with another smile.

"Of course. We met when you came here looking for a room?" she said and he looked at her.

"Oh, right…I was wondering if you knew where Felicity is." He said casually and she smirked.

"Felicity? There's been a lot of asking about her lately." Marie said and the caught Jack's attention.

"Is that right? By whom if I may ask?" he murmured as he leaned further onto the bar to look at her charmingly, trying to withdraw as much information from her as possible.

"A couple of blokes…One of them had a black eye." She stated and he narrowed his eyes.

_Must be the one I punched last night. _He thought as he smiled at her.

"I see. So, could you tell me where she is?" he asked and she pursed her lips.

"She seemed upset so I bet she'll be down at the beach. Near the docks." She said quietly to him and he grinned at her.

"Thanks a lot, love." He winked at her before he placed his hat on his head and left the tavern in a hurry.

Marie frowned before she shrugged and carried on with her work.

* * *

Felicity was staring at sea, her arms hugging her knees as she sat on the soft, warm sand. Footsteps approaching reached her ears and soon she felt someone sitting beside her on the sand. A pair of brown boots invaded her vision and she turned to look sharply at the person sitting next to her.

"Why the glare, love?" Jack asked amused and she turned away from him, causing him to chuckle lightly before he took hold of her chin and turned her towards him.

"Why are you angry?" he asked more seriously and she slapped his hand away, accusation in her eyes.

"I searched for you…I thought you'd still be in me room." He stated and she glared at him again.

"I wanted to take a walk…I didn't want to wake you." He said quickly, the lie flowing easily through his lips. Her gaze softened and he smiled before he reached for her face again. This time she didn't push his hand away and his touches became more daring. His fingers traced the outline of her lips before he stroked her lower lip with his thumb. She shivered under his touch and that caused a jolt of desire to surge through him again. He closed the distance between them by leaning his forehead against hers, his hand now cupping her face before he captured her soft lips with his rougher ones. He placed his hand to the back of her head and pulled her lips closer to his hungry mouth. He choked on a groan when her arms went around his neck and he forcefully pulled her onto his lap, her legs on either side of his hips. She gasped into the kiss but melted into him when he started running his hands through her unbound hair, his fingers massaging her scalp. She gasped softly at his ministrations and he groaned happily, a smirk already on his lips.

"You like that, don't you?" he murmured against her lips as his hands played with her locks. When she nodded with her eyes still closed he chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again, hungrily devouring her parted lips.

"Want to go back to the room?" he asked hoarsely without breaking contact from her mouth. When she shook her head he frowned.

"No?" he asked as she pulled back and stood up from his lap. He looked up at her in disappointment but when she took his hand pulled him up from the sand he smiled and slid an arm around her waist. She returned the smile and started pulling him towards another direction.

"Going to abduct me, love?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his nose in her neck. When she nodded he laughed huskily and obediently followed her towards her own home.

Felicity opened the door to her room and Jack walked in behind her, still attached to her back, his arms still tightly wrapped around her. Once they were inside he turned her around and pinned her to the door as he attacked her mouth again. His hands tugged fiercely at her dress until it was up and around her hips before he lifted her up from the ground. Her legs locked around his waist and he moaned as he slid his mouth to her neck. Felicity gasped for breath against him and tightened her grip on him as he pressed her even harder against the door.

"Felicity…" he breathed hoarsely as his hand pulled down the neckline of her dress to reach more of her skin. Her legs tightened around his in response and he grinded against her once before he growled and pulled away from her. He released her and shrugged off his coat along with his vest and shirt before he pointed at the bed with his head.

"On the bed." He murmured and she found herself obeying. Once she had sat down he bolted the door and turned to her, his eyes dark as he gazed into her.

"On your stomach." He breathed as if in a daze and she swallowed. When she didn't move he growled and shook his head.

"Turn around, love." He said again and she turned with the help of his hand on her back. Soon he was crawling behind her on the bed and all the sooner his bare body covered hers. His hands slid around her until they rested on her stomach.

"I'll not hurt you…You know that, don't you?" he asked gently in her ear and she nodded as she let her head fall back in the space between his neck and shoulder, his hair tickling the side of her face while his hands pulled the heavy dress from her.

"That's right…I'd never want to hurt you, love. I promise." He breathed again as he pulled her back against him, his body eager to join with hers again. He sealed his promise with a kiss at the back of her neck before he thrust forward and all words ceased.

* * *

When it was all over he rolled away from her and gathered her close to him, his hands gently brushing up and down her back as she started dozing off upon his chest. He looked down at her and smiled before he pushed back tendrils of her hair.

"Sleepy so soon, love?" he asked as he kept looking at her as if she would disappear any time soon. She nodded and looked up at him with a smile before she leaned up to kiss him once softly. He grinned and stroked her cheek before he pressed her head to his chest.

"Sweet dreams…" he breathed but she was already asleep, "My little fairy." He finished but sadly she didn't hear him. In fact it would be the last time that she'd have the chance to hear him for quite a long time.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Sorry for leaving you with a cliffy but I am curious to hear what you think. So, please review? :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hello, darlings. I know it's been quite a while but now my finals are coming to an end. Only two more to go. Yay!

Anyway, I want to thank: **Koizumi Emi, Lexipro, Shining Petals, ApollosBaby, MissSparrow101, Nelle07, Sumi x3, xBelekinax, Emma, franks-not-dead, CassyRose, legrowl, GalnKay, Old Greg93, shortround09, Lori, Shay-na-na, trainsgirl13, Bloody Midnight, whatever-chan, PiratePushcake, Madness is me and Natasha**. Thank you all so much for your support!

**Review replies to:**

**Emma:** Hello! How are things? Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you so much! :)

**Lori**: Hi, hon! How are you? Yes, he'll leave her for quite some time. You'll see. Thank you! :)

**Whate****ver-chan**: Yes, he is. Thank you for your review, love. I am happy you like my stories. :)

**PiratePushcake:** Hello! Thank you so much for your review. All I can say is that no, she won't be kidnapped. :)

**MissSparrow101**: Hello again! How are you? Thank you for reading and reviewing. I have to make him go…Sorry. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

A loud banging on her door broke Felicity from her thoughts. She looked at the shut door and sighed shakily before she stood up and walked towards it. She turned the lock and slowly opened the door. The face of Marie filled her view and she suddenly realized that she ought to be at work instead of moping over the pirate captain's disappearance. She shook her head once she realized that Marie had been talking to her.

"Felicity? Hello?" Marie waved her hand in front of the other woman's face, her expression worried.

Felicity blinked and nodded at her before she mouthed her apology.

"It's alright…Is anything the matter? Nell's been wondering where you've been. You didn't show up." Marie said and Felicity sighed before she raised a hand, motioning for her to wait. She put on her shoes, took her key in her hands before she followed Marie out of the room.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem…distraught." Marie said once they were on the street, walking towards the tavern. Felicity forced a small smile towards the other woman's direction but Marie still wasn't convinced.

"I see…Perhaps it has something to do with Captain Sparrow?" she asked and Felicity's breath hitched at the mention of the pirate. Marie looked at her and sighed.

"I take that as a yes…" she breathed as she watched Felicity speeding up her footsteps, walking past her to get into the tavern.

Once felicity was inside she hurriedly slid behind the bar and looked at Nellie apologetically.

"That's alright, hon. I know." The older woman said with a pat on Felicity's shoulder. Felicity frowned. She knew? How could she possibly know-…That's when she noticed Ginger walking towards her worriedly.

_Ginger._ Felicity thought with a sigh.

"Are you alright, hon? I was worried so I sent Marie." Ginger said quietly as she placed an empty tray on the counter and looked at her. Felicity placed her hands on her hips and slightly glared at the older woman.

"What?" Gin asked puzzled.

"See, Gin? The girl's fine enough to glare. Don't worry; the blasted captain will be out of your head as quickly as he entered." Nellie said and Felicity looked at Ginger with wide eyes.

"Oh…That's all the anger about." Ginger muttered guiltily as Nellie walked away to get more orders. Felicity crossed her arms over her chest and waited for an explanation.

"I had to explain why you've been missing shifts for two months now, hon! They…drew it out of me. It's not like they're going to say it anywhere. Even if I hadn't said anything they would have guessed it anyway. You're awfully pale, you cry most of the time when you think that others aren't watching…What could I do? I told them the truth. At least you don't have to hide anymore." Ginger finished and by the time she did Felicity was on the verge of total misery again.

"Now, no more of that." She said as she tilted the young woman's head upwards, "I don't think he deserves it anyway. In fact the next time I see him I'm going to chop off his so called _goods_ and feed them to the dogs." Gin said angrily before she took her hand away and narrowed her eyes into slits. Her eyes softened as she looked at Felicity again and rubbed her hand.

"It's going to be alright, hon. You simply need to forget for a bit. Take this." Gin said as he handed her a cloth, "Take all that anger of yours on the tables. They can take it." She winked and Felicity couldn't help but chuckle at her reasoning.

"I'll go take mine on those bloody mugs I have to wash all day…" Gin muttered as soon as Felicity was out of vision before she slowly slid to the back room where all the dirty mugs and plates were being washed.

* * *

**_Indian Coast, weeks later…_**

Jack was leaning against the rail of the _Blood Diamond_, his eyes not straying from the fiery waves of the sea. The sun was getting ready to set and the wind picked up, relieving some of the heat that tormented the crew all day long. Sparrow shifted his weight forward to get a better look at the waters when he felt a presence behind him. He paused and then he felt the brush of a body against his own. He smirked and tapped the rail with his fingers, his face momentarily loosing its brooding expression.

"Anything I can help with, Elise?" he asked with the smirk still in place.

"Indeed. I might need that compass of yours, Jack. Seems like mine won't cooperate today." The dark haired woman said with a twitch of her nose as she glared at her own compass.

"Say the magic word and I might be generous enough to lend it to you." Jack said as he turned around to face the beautiful woman.

"You're no captain on my ship, Jack." She said with blue narrowed eyes and he rolled his own chocolate ones in return.

"Yes, yes. However that was _not_ the word I was looking for, _Captain_." He said pronouncing the title with too much reluctance.

"Oh? Will the word _please_ abide to your liking then?" she asked with a sigh and he grinned.

"Sure, darling." He purred as he handed her the compass and leaned back, elbows on the rail as he regarded her with amusement.

"I should send you to the brig but then again who is going to amuse me while you'd be locked up?" she said with a glare as she opened the compass and made her way to the helm. Jack smirked again and followed her up the stairs.

"You really need to buy a new one, love-…"

"Do not call me that in public!" she hissed but her cheeks did turn pink. Jack chuckled and slid next to her on the helm.

"We go way back, lo-…I mean Elise. I've known you since you used to wet your bed." He said and she turned to glare at him when one of her crewmen sniggered at that.

"You used to do that too!" she snapped back at him before she turned towards the still sniggering man, "Aren't you supposed to be swabbing the deck, Mr. Marcus?" she snarled and the man walked away with a scowl.

"It was not an accusation, lass. I simply wanted to point out the length of our acquaintance." Jack said fighting back a laugh.

"It's a good thing I have extreme tolerance, Sparrow or you'd be long lost in the sea." She said as she turned the wheel a bit to the right.

"It's also a good thing that I have those maps that you want, darling." He breathed as he leaned closer to her until she could feel his breath on her neck.

"You know why I need those maps, Jack. It's not for me. It's-…"

"Aye, I know. Apologies for bringing that up." He said quietly with a wince before he moved away from her personal space and started walking down the stairs.

"And it's not any of my business if I get my share of coins." He said as he continued walking towards the deck. Elise sighed and looked away once he disappeared towards the hold.

He returned moments later with his hands on his hips.

"Why is the rum gone?" he asked agitated and she laughed.

"Because you stole it and drank it all?" she offered and he wriggled his nose.

"You have to admit that I've been quite helpful though, eh? In _all _matters." He said with a lopsided grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, fair enough. You'll get your rum once we get to St. Mary's Island." She called and he nodded.

"Very well. I'll be in the cabin…Got some thinking to do." He called and she grinned down at him.

"Fantasizing of the nameless woman again, Jack?" she asked knowingly and he halted.

"Woman? What woman?" he asked coldly before he disappeared calmly into the cabin.

"Men." Elise whispered as she held tightly onto the wheel and looked at the horizon.

Jack shut the door to the cabin and looked around before he walked onto the large table to gaze at Elise's charts.

"I'm not fantasizing about anyone. I am _perfectly _fine…and content. She's better off where she is…Without me…_Fantasizing…_pff…_Women…_" he muttered as he grimaced and started studying the route to Madagascar.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note: And now we know Jack's whereabouts. Thank you for reading. Please review! Thoughts and ideas are welcome! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Hello, loves! How are you? I got the new chapter here for you.

I want to thank my reviewers: **Shining Petals, OldGregg, howlongmustiwait, PiratePushcake, Shay-na-na, whatever-chan, trainsgirl13, Nelle07, E,Lovett, GalnKay, franks-not-dead, Lexipro, lori, Bloody Midnight, ForeverACharmedOne, Emma, Sumi x3, legrowl and xBelekinax.**

And all the people who have put this to their favorites and alerts.

**Review replies to:**

**Lori: **Thank you so much for wishing me luck! I hope you are well? Here it's very hot...We're melting. How's the weather there? Thank you for the review too,hon! :)

**Emma: **Hi,love! How are you? It's quite hot here too...Thank you for your review! :)

**PiratePushcake: **Hello! Thank you for reviewing. You'll see what he's doing in Madagascar in this chapter. And Elise is not a tramp; she's an old friend of his. :)

**Whatever-chan: **Denial it is...Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_St. Mary's Island, Madagascar__. Weeks later…_

Jack jolted awake when he felt someone roughly shake his leg as he was lying on the hammock. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Elise's first mate.

"Time to wake, Mr. Sparrow." The gruff man said and Jack gritted his teeth at being addressed without his proper title.

"That's Captain Sparrow, Greg." He said groggily as he sat up and threw his legs off the hammock.

"I don't see your ship, _Captain_. We already have a captain aboard if you haven't noticed." the tall blond man said as he moved back towards the exit of the captain's quarters.

"I am not trying to replace Elise, mate. No need for the hostility." Jack drawled without looking at him as he pulled on his boots.

"It's Captain Haunter not Elise-…" Greg started only to be cut off.

"He got your point, Greg. Now move along." Elise said as she came into the cabin and looked at her first mate firmly.

"Aye, Captain." The man muttered as he walked away. Elise turned to Jack who was grinning in amusement.

"He's rather smitten if you ask me." He said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course he isn't. He respects me is all." She said shaking her head as she grabbed her coat and put it on.

"Besides having naughty wet dreams about you?" he added and she sighed.

"For God's sake do you ever shut it?" she asked with her hands high in the air.

"You know I don't, love." He said chuckling.

"You haven't grown up since the last time I saw you, have you?" she asked amused and he shook his head.

"Nope. Acquired more scars is all." He said with a shrug.

"Can't have a say on that. I have some of my own." She said with a smile as she checked her pistol before she placed it on her belt.

"Have we docked at St. Mary's Island? I dozed off." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We did. Besides I think the whole crew heard you sleeping." She laughed at his wounded expression.

"Funny, love. Very funny." He muttered as he took his effects and followed her out of the cabin.

"Are we going to get drunk? I _really_ need to get drunk." He stated as they walked down the gangplank.

"Yes…May I ask why?" she asked as she shot him a curious look.

"Where's your possessive first mate?" he ignored her question.

"Sent him to collect the money some people owe me." She said casually.

"Oh? Plenty of money?" he asked as his eyes flashed with greed and curiosity.

"I am not telling you." She stated as they walked away from the docks.

"But-…"

"I agreed to give you 15 percent of the treasure in exchange of the map that leads to the Fountain. Isn't that enough?" she asked angrily.

"The treasure I helped you find." He added with a smirk, "I think I deserve…25 percent."

"Jack-…"

"Twenty or there's no deal, pumpkin." He cut her off and her cheeks flushed.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" she asked but her gaze softened at the pet name he used.

"Twenty or no deal." He grinned and she sighed.

"Fine." She murmured.

"You never told me why your son is in such great need of the Fountain." He said as he looked. Elise stopped walking and looked at her feet.

"I am a mother. I want what's best for my son…That's all you need to know." She said quietly and Jack shrugged.

"Just wondering, love. Where's the father?" he asked conversationally.

"That's none of your concern." She hissed and he recoiled.

"Whoa, take it easy, Ellie. I used to be your friend. No need to murder me for caring." He said as he raised his hands up in surrender. Elise's gaze softened and she felt guilty.

"I know. I am sorry." She whispered as they slowly made their way to the closest tavern.

* * *

_Tortuga_

Felicity was cleaning the counter as the last customers started leaving the tavern when she felt a presence. She looked up from her work and saw the same blond, blue eyed man that Jack had punched months before, standing in front of her, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Hello." He stated and she clutched her cleaning rug tightly in her fist. She nodded and he smiled a bit.

"I am sorry about the last time…I had no idea that you can't talk. I apologize for my behavior." He said with a grimace and she blinked, surprised at his politeness.

"I am not drunk tonight." He said with a chuckle once he noticed her shocked expression, "I promise." He said with a hand above his heart. She fidgeted a bit but she did at last offer him an honest smile. He smiled back and looked around.

"Can I take you home? What time do you finish?" he asked and she looked around her nervously.

"She's done now." Ginger said cheerily as she stepped behind the counter, a bunch of trays in her hands. Felicity looked at her pointedly but Ginger only smiled.

"Off you go, loves. I'll finish here." She said as she pushed Felicity forward.

"I am Erik, by the way. I am a sailor." The man said as he offered his hand to Felicity who took it and shook it gently.

"Your name's Felicity, right? A little bird told me." He said as he smiled widely at her. She nodded her head and his smile became even wider if possible.

"Beautiful." He murmured and Ginger chuckled, causing Felicity to glare at her.

"Try not to be late tomorrow. We got lots of cleaning to do, hon." She called as they started walking out of the tavern; Erik confidently with Felicity following him hesitantly.

* * *

Jack took a sip from his rum and leaned back in the chair while Elise ate from a steaming bowl of stew. He took a look around before he turned to Elise.

"How old is your son then?" he asked in a slightly slurred voice.

"Five." Elise answered quietly.

"Does he have a name?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Johnny." She replied with a smile.

"I see…and where's this mysterious boy?" he asked as he waved a hand around.

"England. With a friend of mine." Elise answered shortly.

"Hmm…"

"So, who is that woman that's got your brain in a twist?" she asked and he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I am not thinking of any woman! Me brain's as fine as ever." He slurred and she chuckled.

"Who's the _fairy_ then?" Elise asked as she leaned close to him. Jack's eyes widened briefly.

"Where did you hear that one?"

"You said it in your sleep a couple of nights before." She grinned as she moved back and continued eating.

"She…is a young woman I met years ago." He said reluctantly as he looked at his mug.

"Hmm. Does this woman have a name?" Elise pressed.

"Felicity." Jack breathed the name hoarsely, longingly and Elise gazed at him intently.

"Felicity…Is she pretty?" Elise asked and Jack looked up at her sharply.

"Course she is." He said as if she had offended the unknown woman somehow.

"Where is she then? Why isn't she with you?" she found herself asking.

"She-…What is this? An interrogation? She's just a girl." Jack snapped suddenly, as if broken by a reverie.

"Judging from the way you spoke her name she seems to be more than _just_ a girl, Jack. Come on tell me. It's so obvious that your mind is elsewhere." She said as she looked at him expectantly.

"There's nothing to tell! I shagged her twice! That's all there is." He snapped crudely and she smirked.

"And it was not enough to take her out of your head." It was a statement accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"Bloody hell! I am not thinking about her!" he hissed as he slammed his mug on the table.

"Fine. No need to shout. Go find a girl or something." She dismissed him as she looked away, fed up by his denial for something so obvious.

"Bloody good idea." He muttered as he spotted a couple of wenches staring at him from the other side of the tavern. He spotted a red head with a voluptuous bosom and smirked over at her. Elise turned and watched as the wench took the hint and started walking towards their table with measured, seductive movements.

Elise looked at Jack and gaped at him.

"I wasn't serious, you know." She whispered as the wench plopped down onto his lap with a wide grin.

"I am." He said with a wink at the female captain, "Got a name, darling?" he asked the woman on his lap as he looked her over once.

"Anne, mister…?" she said in a thick French accent that actually made Jack grin.

"Call me Jack." He said with a quick smirk as he casually slid an arm around her waist and took another sip from his drink.

Elise blinked and looked around.

"Men." She muttered as she took a sip from her ale, trying hard to ignore the fact that her childhood friend was feeling up some unknown wench right next to her. Not to mention the wet sounds of their kissing ringing in her ears, causing her to shudder at Jack's lewdness.

She relaxed only when Jack took the woman and disappeared into the back rooms of the tavern, the bottle of rum clutched tightly into his hand as the woman led him away.

* * *

Ginger slid behind the counter next to Felicity with a smile.

"So, how was the stroll with Erik last night?" she asked the younger woman. Felicity paused and looked at him before she shrugged.

"Wasn't it nice? He seems fine to me. Looks like he rather likes you, hon." Ginger said and Felicity's shoulders slumped.

"What? Did he do something?" she asked and Felicity shook her head no.

"Then?...Oh, please don't tell me you're still thinking about the bloody pirate! He's gone. He didn't even leave you a note!" Ginger cried in frustration. Felicity flinched and lowered her head with a sigh.

"I know you love him and care for him because he even helped you at some point but…but he is not the kind of man who commits himself to _one_ woman. He is a liar and a rogue! You don't even know if he's dead or alive-…" she was cut off by Felicity savagely slamming the mug she was holding onto the counter, breaking it into tiny pieces, cutting her fingers in the process.

Ginger gasped at her anger and recoiled from the watery, desperate and half hearted, glare she received. She watched with wide eyes as the younger woman walked out of the tavern and into the night with her eyes filled with unshed tears.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Ginger's right, isn't she? It seems so far that Jack doesn't deserve Felicity's love…**

**Please review! Your thoughts and ideas are always welcome. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Hello again! The next chapter's here for you. I hope you like it.

I would like to thank: **PiratePushcake,** **whaterver-chan, MissSparrow101, ForeverACharmedOne, frenchypdeppbenward, trainsgirl13, howlongmustiwait, T.T24, Lori, legrowl, Lexipro, Old Gregg93, Superman's Girl, Madness is me, Shay-na-na, Nelle07, ren-hatake, sharpeners, GalnKay, Raine44354, The Lonely Fox, Shining Petals, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, Rainfire and franks-not-dead. **Thank you all for your support!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

A knock on the door made Felicity frown. She finished brushing her hair and cautiously made her way towards her door and opened it a little. Her eyes widened at the sight of Erik standing there with Ginger next to him.

"Hello, hon!" Gin announced cheerily as Felicity fully opened the door.

"I found Erik downstairs so I brought him up to say hello." She smiled and Felicity smiled at them both, obviously in a far better mood than before.

"I am sailing away tomorrow so I thought I'd say goodbye." Erik said uncomfortably as he looked at Felicity with soft eyes.

"Leaving so soon? Ah, when you'll be back then?" Ginger asked and Felicity glared at her for being so blunt.

"A couple of weeks." He stated without looking away from Felicity's eyes. Ginger smiled at that and nodded.

"I see…We'll be glad to see you again." She said as she slid next to Felicity. Felicity looked at the bundle of clothes in Ginger's hands and looked at her questionably.

"Oh! Got this for you, love. I had it made." She winked as she stepped into the small room to place the pale blue dress on top of the bed.

Erik fidgeted in the doorway before he spoke.

"Would you like to take a walk with me? I have some time." He suggested and Felicity hesitated.

"You could come too, Ginger." he offered as if sensing Felicity's doubt.

"We'll be glad to, won't we, hon?" Ginger said with a wide smile, gently nudging Felicity. The younger woman nodded her head twice and smiled at the man before she walked away to put on her shawl.

They made their way out of the old building moments later.

* * *

Elise's first mate, Greg, knocked on the old wooden door loudly with an irritated sigh. The door was opened later by a young woman wrapped in a sheet.

"The room's occupied." she replied with a thick accent.

"I already know that, _miss_." He emphasized the last word and she wrinkled her nose at him.

"I am here for Jack Sparrow." He stated and she blinked.

"Oh. Come in then. I think he's still asleep." She said as she let him enter and then disappeared into another small room near the doorway. Greg looked around and rolled his eyes once he spotted Sparrow lying on the bed naked with a sheet wrapped around his middle. He walked over to him, ignoring the discarded clothing that lay on the floor and furniture, and shook him awake.

"What in hell…?" Jack mumbled as he opened his eyes and came face to face with a not so pleased Greg.

"What are you doing here, mate? Where's the girl?" he muttered as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"The Captain's sent me. We're leaving at sunset so if you still you want to be aboard you better show up in time." Greg stated as he looked at Jack with a critical eye.

"Did she say that?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She did." The other man confirmed.

"Fine. I'll be there." Jack said as he shifted on the bed and looked around the room for his entertaining distraction.

"Then I'll be on my way…Oh, and she said you get to pay the girl ." He called on his way out as he slammed the door shut, much to Jack's dissatisfaction.

"Whatever you say, mate." Jack mumbled as he lied back down on the bed and smirked when Anne returned to the room and approached him. She slid into bed next to him and moved closer to him.

"I take it you're leaving then?" she asked and he grinned.

"Aye. Got a few hours to spare…Interested?" he asked and she smiled seductively.

"More than interested, Captain." She purred as she leaned over him to kiss his mouth. His eyes closed and he was ready to roll her over but then a sudden image appeared in front of his eyes. A familiar pair of green eyes invaded his vision and his dark eyes snapped open with a start. He froze under the woman's lips and snatched his mouth away by turning his head away from hers. The woman frowned but he didn't seem to notice her questionable expression as more images flashed into his mind. His breathing got labored as memories flooded his head and he was no longer present inside that room. He was suddenly miles away and into a far smaller room with a far more wanted woman by his side. His eyes glazed over at the memory and he didn't hear the woman on top of him talking to him.

"Captain?" Anne asked again as she shook him. Jack blinked rapidly and his gaze focused again as he was brought out of his reverie.

"What did you say?" he asked her in confusion.

"I asked if I would still get my money. I heard what that man said." She said suspiciously and he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course." He stated as he gently but firmly pried her away from him and rolled out of the bed. The woman watched him with confusion as he started gathering his discarded clothes.

"I thought you were staying?" she asked and he smirked to himself at the woman's fake caring.

"I changed me mind." He said rather gruffly as his mood suddenly changed. He reached for his coat and once he had it on he slid his hand into his pocket. He produced a generous amount of money and set it on the nightstand, right next to his now empty bottle of rum.

"See? All money's here." He muttered as he looked at her coldly, angrily even though he knew that it was not her fault for reminding him what he had managed to loose by his own acts. He was back into paying women in order to forget someone who had managed to make her way into his thoughts so severely that no other woman could suffice anymore for too long. And she hadn't even tried to be seductive or even necessary to him. Only her existence was a constant torture for him but he wasn't anywhere close in admitting it of course.

The woman n front of him looked from the money up to his face before she huffed and walked away. He stared after her and pursed his lips sardonically before he took his sword and walked away, slamming the door on his way out.

"I'm loosing me mind…" he murmured as he shook his head and walked away, "I need some fresh air." He mumbled as he passed by people on his way out of the tavern.

* * *

_Later that night…_

"I know what I want, I know what I want…Oh,bloody hell! _Work!_" Jack hissed loudly into the darkness as he made his way towards the _Blood Diamond_. He severely shook his compass but no matter how many times he did so the needle kept pointing the wrong way.

"Useless piece of navigating tool…" he grumbled angrily as he shut it and shoved it into his pocket without further ado. He sighed, nostrils flaring at how unpleasant his evening turned out by the mere thought of…_her_.

"Bugger!" he exclaimed as his thoughts returned to Felicity. _Again._

"I need to stop thinking!" he hissed as he placed his fingers on his temples and rubbed them.

Loud screams and voices broke Jack from his own thoughts and he looked up. He squinted in order to see better and his eyes widened when he saw Greg and a bunch of other crewmen leaning over an unmoving figure. He started walking in curiosity but his curiosity became horror once he realized that the person on the ground was none other than Elise. He stopped in his tracks momentarily and his eyes focused on the large spot of blood that adorned her shirt, the blood slowly pooling around her midsection like a river.

He blinked before he sped up his footsteps again until he was soon kneeling next to her, his hand taking her own cold one.

"What happened here?" he demanded harshly as he looked at Elise's half lidded eyes.

"I-I don't know…I came here and found her like this." Greg stuttered as he stared at his captain with wide eyes.

"Elise, love?" Jack whispered as he shook her hand, trying to get her attention. Her fogged gaze met his and she gasped, blood running down from the corner of her mouth as she tried to speak.

"It's okay, love. You'll be alright." He stated as he removed his coat and hurriedly pressed it to her bullet wound.

"No…" Elise whispered as her hand shot out to find his. He pressed his now bloodied hand into her own and squeezed it tightly.

"Nonsense, love. 'Course you'll be alright." He said quickly but she shook his hand to get his attention again.

"My son…Jack, my son." She gasped and Jack's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What about you son, love. You'll be alright." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"No…you got to find it…" she whimpered in pain and Jack became even more confused.

"Find what, Elise? I-…" he was cut off when she pushed a small, cool object in his palm and stared at him. He looked down at his palm while Greg looked wide eyed at Elise and then at Jack.

"You're the Captain now." She breathed as Jack gazed at the bloodied diamond ring he now held between his fingers. His eyes widened in realization and he shook his head.

"What's this nonsense, love? You…" he trailed off but Elise could no longer hear him. Her hand fell limply from his as she exhaled her last breath.

Jack looked at the ring before he slowly placed it around his finger. He slowly stood up and held his now bloodied coat as he swallowed hard.

"Take her aboard." Was the only thing he said before he turned and walked away, towards the ship.

Greg blinked rapidly before he stood up and addressed the rest of the crew that stood emotionlessly around, staring at the form of their dead Captain.

"You heard him. He's _the Captain_ now. Get moving." Greg said thickly and the men gazed at him briefly before they did as they were told.

The _Blood Diamond_ had indeed acquired a new Captain.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Were you expecting this turn of events? I hope not.**

**Please review! Thoughts and comments are more than welcome! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**: Hello, loves. Another quick update. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **Nelle07, legrowl, trainsgirl13, GalnKay, Madness is me, Lexipro, Shay-na-na, Superman's girl, ForeverACharmedOne, shariebery, Lori, xBelekinax, Shining Petals, Sumi x3, MissSparrow101, pinky and Fleur Suoh.**

_**Review replies to:**_

**MissSparrow101**: Hi, love. Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot!

**Pinky**: Hello. Thank you so much for your review. I am glad you like it.

**Lori**: Hello, hon! How are you? Thank you so much for your review! I am always happy to hear from you. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Jack was sitting alone in Elise's chair- well, now_ his _chair- looking anything but pleased. His fingers were tracing lines and patterns upon the large map that lay sprawled out in front of him. He had been captain of the Blood Diamond for over a week now and he was still thinking about Elise's death. The entire situation was still a big shock to him. He was indeed in charge of a more than beautiful ship but he didn't know how to handle the situation. He hadn't planned for it; not at all.

The crew was handling the new situation pretty well. Even Greg was getting along with Jack but it was obvious that he didn't like him that much. Jack was comfortable with that because he at least knew his first mate's feelings towards him. He knew, however, that he wouldn't dare ignore Elise's wishes.

A knock on the door caused Jack to sigh heavily.

"Come in." he called as he shifted in his chair. The cabin door opened and Greg walked in, looking thoughtful.

"Greg." Jack acknowledged as he looked up.

"I thought you might want to take the helm…Captain." He said and Jack cracked his neck.

"I will…Thank you." He replied but his first mate seemed like he wanted to say more.

"Yes?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was wondering when are we going to find it." Greg asked and Jack frowned.

"Find what, mate?" he asked and Greg narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"The Fountain of course. The c-…Elise asked you to find it." He said quietly.

"The Fountain? That's what she asked me to find? She actually _meant_ the Fountain of Youth?" Jack asked more than just confused.

"Yes. I thought it was clear." Greg answered as he looked down at his new captain.

"Hold on, mate. I l knew she wanted to find it while she was alive…Why would she want me to find it now?" Jack asked him.

"I thought she-…You do know about Johnny, don't you?" Greg asked tentatively.

"Johnny? Her son? What about him?" Jack frowned at the mention of Elise's boy.

"Johnny's not …well. Didn't you know?"

"No, I did not. She never told me her son was sick." Jack said angrily at his own ignorance.

"He had an accident about a year ago. He can no longer walk. He's only five…Elise had learned that the Fountain also has healing powers…You didn't know?" Greg asked shocked.

"No! I bloody didn't know!" Jack snapped as he stood up and started pacing the cabin.

"We have to find it." Greg said quietly and Jack paused.

"I'll do nothing before I think over it first." He stated.

"But she asked you to!"

"That's right. _She_ asked _me_ to. It's not easy to find the Fountain, mate. You should already know that." Jack said gruffly.

"I don't care. She wanted us to find it and we will!" Greg said furiously and Jack smirked at his outburst.

"You're willing to die for such a cause?" he asked as he walked closer to him and looked at him intently, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I am. Aren't you?" the other man asked challengingly. Jack remained silent for a long time before he turned and walked away, his hands behind his back.

"Prepare to set sail towards the New World then." He stated as he turned and looked at him, watching as surprise settled onto Greg's face.

"You'll need this." Jack said as he took hold of his compass and threw it towards Greg's direction. His first mate caught it easily.

"Why don't you do it?" he asked Jack who smirked in return.

"Finding the Fountain of Youth's not my latest desire, mate. Thus I can't be of service in finding the bearings." He said simply.

"Oh? And what is your latest desire if I may ask, Captain?" Greg asked with a sad smile.

"It's something far more valuable than immortality, I assure you." Jack said with a lopsided grin, but his eyes were sad.

"Freedom perhaps?" Greg asked curiously, "A woman?" he offered with a raised eyebrow.

"Those two do not coincide, do they?" Jack asked and Greg shrugged.

"Depends on the woman." He said as he looked at the compass in his hand.

"Ah, that is an uncertain sentence on its own, mate." Jack muttered as he walked towards the window.

"They're no different than the sea, you know." Greg stated and Jack smirked without looking at him.

"I already know that…"

"Yet we do love the sea. No matter how quickly it changes...Don't we?" Greg said helpfully and Jack's brow furrowed.

"I suppose we do…That and rum." He replied as he looked at Greg sideways, a smile on his lips.

"Now, that's a certainty." Greg joked as he made his way to the door.

"Right…" Jack murmured with a far away look before he faced him again, "I'll be out shortly." He said and Greg nodded before he opened the door and walked out of the cabin, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"I may need you like the sea, lass…But do you need me…_anymore_?" he wondered as he looked at the darkening sky with black eyes.

* * *

_Months later…_

Felicity gasped when she saw Erik throwing a well sharpened sword towards her. She caught it with another gasp and looked at him incredulously. They were at the smithy in order to get a new sword for Erik since he was leaving in a few days again. She was actually feeling bad for not responding to his advances but every time he tried to touch her or kiss her innocently on the cheek she couldn't help but flinch away. It was not deliberate but she was not in search of a suitor. She thought him as a friend and he was currently trying to cope with that fact.

His voice broke the silence and she looked at him.

"What you think? Are you up for the task?" he asked her and she gazed at him questionably.

"Swordfight. I can teach you." He stated rather proudly, his blue eyes sparkling.

Felicity hesitated. She had always wanted to learn how to handle a sword but she wasn't sure she could do it.

"This is Tortuga. You never know when you might need to use a sword." He said and she swallowed hard before she nodded.

"Excellent! We start tomorrow. I have five days to teach you before I go but we can always continue after I return." He suggested as he took the sword from her hand and winked at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Great. I'm going to pay for these. No arguments." He cut her off before she could pull any money out. She smiled again and raised her hands up in surrender.

"Good." He said quietly before he walked away.

* * *

"Your feet, Felicity! Your feet!" Erik scolded while Ginger watched the two of them practicing at the back, empty yard of the tavern.

"This is so interesting." She said and a sweaty Felicity glared at her as she paused to take a breath.

"What? It is! It's exciting. I've never seen anyone fighting before." She said and Erik smiled kindly.

"It seems like my apprentice is a bit tired. Why don't we call it a night?" he offered and Felicity smiled thankfully. He smiled back and Ginger smirked at the adoring look upon his face.

"You go and wash up to my room, hon." Ginger said as she stood up from her perch and brushed her heavy skirts. Felicity smiled thankfully and turned to Erik.

She offered her hand to him and he took it.

"You're doing great. We'll continue once I'm back from England." He said as he rubbed the skin of her hand. She nodded and removed her hand from his all too quickly for his satisfaction.

"Alright…I'll see you both soon." He said reluctantly as he took his vest and coat and walked away but not without a long lingering glance towards Felicity.

Once he was out of sight Ginger turned to her younger companion.

"You're being so mean to him. And for what? For Sparrow?" she chided and Felicity sighed as she walked away. Ginger threw her hands in the air and followed her upstairs, moving quietly inside the empty, dark tavern.

"I mean it!" she said once they were inside her room. Felicity placed her sword on a chair and moved towards the basin to wash her face and neck.

"What's not to like about him? He's handsome, kind and he has eyes only for you." Ginger stubbornly continued.

Felicity paused and raised a hand up to silence her.

"Fine but I think you're making a mistake. He won't be back, love. Jack _won't_ be back." Ginger said to her fiercely in order to make her understand. Felicity looked away, her hands tight around the basin. Ginger sighed sadly and drew her in for an embrace.

"I'm sorry, hon. I won't say anything again." She said guiltily and Felicity returned her embrace, a single tear at the corner of her eye.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review if you want another quick update! Thoughts and opinions are always welcome! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Hello, loves. The new chapter's here. See? I am being faster.

I want to thank: **Eryx, Nelle07, Howlongmustiwait, GalnKay, trainsgirl13, xXAngelxOfxDeath, Madness is me, ForeverACharmedOne, shariebery, Lori, , franks-not-dead, Sumi x3, XxHeartbreakRomancexX, legrowl, Shay-na-na, Lexipro, frenchydeppbenward and xBelekinax.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori: **Hi, love! How are you? Thank you for the review. I am always happy to hear from you.

**Howlongmustiwait: **Hello. Thank you so much for your review. Glad to know you're still reading and enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_Several months later…_

Felicity was in the process of serving rum when she felt a hand grab her around the waist. She gasped when she found herself in the lap of one of the customers. She turned her head and came face to face with a man, no younger than fifty.

"How about we take a walk after you're done here, eh?" he breathed as his hand groped her behind quite roughly. Her eyes widened before she elbowed him sharply on the side and stood up. She glared at him wildly before she spilled the contents of the bottle she was holding all over his lap, causing him to sputter and curse.

"You little-…" she was cut of by Ginger's voice.

"You have a problem with my friend, Captain Hawk?" she asked as she stepped in front of Felicity and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Eh…" the man sputtered and she smirked.

"Because if you have I'll be very glad to solve it for you." She purred as she gazed at him dangerously.

"Nay, Gin…I ain't got no problem." He said at last while his company of men snickered at his expression.

"That's right. Because you remember our last encounter together, don't you? The time you tried to grope me in the alley?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and the man's hand went immediately to his crotch as if expecting a blow.

"Aye…I do. I won't be touching the wench again." He said quickly as he took his mug of rum and took s sip.

"Good boy. Come along, love." She said as she took Felicity away from the table. The younger woman looked at her amused.

"What? He just needs a small reminder of our last rendezvous is all. He can't quite forget that." She winked as they stepped behind the counter. Felicity chuckled in mirth and prepared the next order, this time a bottle of wine.

"Wine? I think I know who's ordered that." Ginger said with a small smirk and Felicity sighed before she took the tray. She walked over to the far corner of the room and smiled once she saw Erik looking at her.

"Hello. You had a problem with that fellow?" he asked as she placed the glass and bottle of wine in front of him. She shook her head and smiled before she turned to walk away. His hand on her wrist stopped her though.

"May I have a word?" he asked and she bit the inside of her lip before she softly nodded.

"Why did you ask me to stop our lessons?" he asked and she looked away.

"Did you want to avoid me perhaps?" he suggested and she bit her lip, not daring to look up at him.

"I see…May I ask why?" he asked sadly and her eyes rose to meet his blue gaze. She raised a hand and stood up. She returned shortly with paper and a quill. She bit her lip before she wrote down something.

_Because I thought it was for the best._ She told him and he frowned.

"Best? For me?" he questioned.

_For the both of us, You're my friend and if we continued being close to each other we wouldn't be able to keep our friendship._

"Why not? Is it so bad that I like you and I wanted to be closer to you?" he asked as he started getting angry.

_No…but I wouldn't be able to return your feelings towards me. _She answered honestly. When she looked into his eyes he seemed stricken.

"Why not?"

_Because…I can't, Erik_. She answered as her hand started trembling.

"Is it because of Jack Sparrow?" he asked and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ginger's told me…Is it true?" he asked and there was accusation in his eyes.

_Yes…But that's not the only reason. I want to be alone at the moment and I certainly don't want to make you feel sad or offended._

"You love that man then?" he asked and she shrugged helplessly.

_It doesn't matter if I do because he won't be back._ She said with determination.

"I see." He whispered as he looked away. Her hand on top of his caused him to turn towards her startled. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him softly.

"I will still be your friend, Felicity. It's alright." He said quietly once he saw the worry in her eyes. Her smile widened when he squeezed her hand in return and brought it to his lips. He placed a kiss there and she tried not flinch. He lowered her hand from his mouth and held it a moment loner before he let go of it.

"Felicity! The mugs are waiting for you to wash them!" Nellie called and she stood up. She offered him an apologetic look before she turned and walked away. Erik watched her go before he too stood up and walked out of the tavern. His wine remained untouched.

* * *

Jack was standing in front of the helm of the Blood Diamond while Greg was standing next to him. His first mate looked down at the open compass in his hand and frowned.

"Your compass's stopped working I think, Captain." He said and Jack turned towards him.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked as he peered down at the tool in Greg's hand. The needle remained still pointing backwards. Jack's brow furrowed and he looked around before he growled.

"Just walk a bit…" he said and Greg raised a single eyebrow at him before he complied. The needle kept pointing backwards.

"What's his suppose to mean?" Jack wondered out loud as he motioned for Greg to take the helm while he leaned over the rail to look at the water. He frowned and pulled back. He looked at the setting sun and sighed.

"Weigh anchor!" he yelled and Greg looked at him questionably.

"We're in the middle of nowhere. Why would you want to stop the ship here?" he asked.

"_Because_ the compass keeps pointing _there_." He pointed a ringed finger behind them, "So this is where we'll be staying tonight." He said as he turned and walked down the stairs to his cabin. Greg looked after him with disbelief but did as he was told.

Hours later, when it was dark, Jack walked out his cabin, a red apple in his hand. His brow furrowed when he spotted Greg leaning over the rail, his half body almost off the ship.

"Oi, mate! What are you looking at over there? Staring at saucy mermaids?" he asked with a chuckle and Greg turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"There's something under here, Jack." He said and Jack walked over to him. He leaned over and his eyes widened when he saw a strong light come from the depths of the ocean as if there was a scorching fire burning down there.

"Bloody hell…What is that?" Jack whispered in awe as he looked at Greg.  
"Perhaps what we're looking for? The light wasn't there before. I've been sitting here for hours." The first mate said and Jack threw the apple away and looked around as the men had gathered to look at what was going on.

"What time is it?" he mumbled to himself as he walked into his cabin and looked at the wall clock.

"Midnight…" he whispered as he returned on deck.

"I'll go down there." Greg said suddenly and Jack looked at him thoughtfully.

"I don't think it's a good idea, mate-…"

"I said I will go." Greg insisted and Jack sighed.

"As you wish." He replied with a wave of his hand.

Greg removed his vest and pistol and then his shirt before he swung his feet over the rail. He looked at Jack one last time before he let go and fell into the sea with a splash. Jack leaned over and watched him as he disappeared underwater with intense eyes.

"Bring over a rope, David." Jack said to one of the crewmen before he focused his eyes on the peaceful water again.

"Aye, Captain." David answered quickly as he scurried off to obey.

Minutes passed and Greg had not surfaced. Jack was getting agitated.

"Bugger!" he cursed as he saw that the light suddenly went off. He stepped back and pulled his vest and shirt over his head before he dived into the water. The men watched as he disappeared under the water like Greg and waited.

They didn't know how much time had passed when Jack suddenly resurfaced and coughed loudly, pulling a sputtering Greg with him while clutching something into his hand.

"Pull the rope closer!" Jack gasped as he looked up. Once the rope was within reach he caught it and tied it around his first mate's waist tightly.

"Hold on tight, mate." He said as he secured the rope and looked up again, "Pull him up!" barked into the darkness and the men started lifting Greg up until he was safely aboard the ship. Another rope came towards Jack who clutched it, He was soon hauled onto the deck, beside a still gasping Greg. Jack gazed at the shining, delicate bottle he held in his hand and frowned.

"This is what we've been searching for? It doesn't seem that valuable to me, mate." Jack said with a grimace as he handed it over to Greg.

"Are you joking, Captain? This is one of the most wanted things in the world." Greg said as he gazed at the bottle in his hand. A sudden thunder erupted all of the sudden and all looked up at the strangely clean sky. Jack grimaced and rose to his feet quickly.

"And if we don't leave we'll be the deadest things in the world. Weigh anchor! To your stations!" he shouted at the crew as he made his way to the helm to guide the ship away from those waters.

"Where are we going?" Greg asked as he came to his side.

"Port Au Prince. We're all in need of some relaxation." He mumbled and Greg frowned.

"We should head to England to see Jo-…"

"We will go to the boy _after_ we make a quick stop. We've been at the sea for months." Jack said firmly and the other man nodded reluctantly.

"Aye, Captain. Do I get to keep it until we dock at London?" he asked and Jack nodded once mutely.

"Fine. You need anything?" He asked and when Jack shook his head he walked away, leaving his captain alone at the helm with his thoughts.

_What I need is rum. __**Bottles**__ of rum and…a nice female distraction. Maybe even two._ He thought as he gripped the spokes of the wheel tightly in his hand and inhaled deeply.

**End of chapter 25**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review if you want another quick update! Comments and thoughts are always welcome! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Another update for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **Remiav, legrowl, trainsgirl13, pinky, Madness is me, Lexipro, xBelekinax, Howlongmustiwait, ForeverACharmedOne, Lori, shay-na-na, Sumi x3, Nelle07, AtTheBeginningWithYou1995, GlanKay and Superman's Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_Port au Prince, several days later…._

Greg finished eating his apple and walked up the gangplank of the ship. Most of the men were ashore but a couple of them were sitting on deck, drinking and talking. He waved at them before he headed for his cabin. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands before he opened the door. His eyes widened in alarm when he saw that the cabin was not empty. A crewman was inside, going through his drawers.

"Anything I can help you with, Cal?" he asked as he took his pistol and cocked it to the man. Cal, who was usually in charge of sitting at the crow's nest, turned and looked at Greg with a small smirk.

"No, Greg old mate. I've already found what I was looking for." He said as he held up the now half empty vial. Greg's eyes widened and he surged forward only to be stopped when the other man raised the bottle to his lips again, warning that he was ready to finish the valuable bottle.

"You son of a bitch!" Greg hissed as he pulled the safety from his gun and gritted his teeth.

"Ah, ah!" Cal chuckled as he grabbed his own gun and pointed it to the first mate, "Normally I wouldn't do this to you but that codpiece of a captain-…"

"Captain Sparrow. Our Captain." Greg cut in and Cal grimaced.

"I thought we should all get a fair share of the Fountain."

"The Captain _didn't _get a fair share of the Fountain." Greg growled.

"I don't give a fuck about him, Greg! We've been doing all the work to get to it." Cal snapped.

"The water was not for us! When we started the trip you knew-the entire crew knew-for whom it was!"

"Elise's son? Why would I care, eh?" Cal hissed and Greg's eyes darkened with anger.

"I've learned not to care for any-…" he trailed off with a confused expression as he looked down at his abdomen. The hand that he held his pistol with started trembling and he stumbled a few steps before he finally let it go. It fell onto the floor with a thud. His hands clutched at his stomach while his brown eyes turned into a horrid red color as he groaned almost demonically.

Greg watched in horror as the crewman let out a wail of pain before he fell onto the floor with a dull thump. His body remained unmoving. He was dead.

* * *

_Town's Inn, An hour later..._

Jack's eyes closed as the woman on top of him slid down the length of his body until her head was under the sheet and in front of his breeches. His hand closed around the bottle of rum on the nightstand and he raised it to his lips to take a long sip. The woman knew what she was doing alright, but the alcohol he had consumed made it hard for him to fully focus on the task. So he just rested back and let her go about her business. The only indication that he was there were his hoarse sounds of pleasure.

He mumbled something unintelligible and the woman stopped what she was doing to look up at him with narrowed eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you actually said _my_ name, Captain." She said with a grimace and his heavy lidded eyes focused on her pretty face.

"_'_Course…eh…" he tried to remember her name but he couldn't.

"Juliet." She said slowly as if speaking to a five year old.

"_'_Course! Juliet." He said with a grin as he took another sip of his rum. The woman stood back on her knees and gazed at him.

"You shouldn't drink that much, Captain. Your brain will stop functioning." She stated and he rolled his eyes before he caught her hand and guided to his groin once again.

"Good. Maybe I will stop thinking." He murmured as her hand moved.

"About what? ...And if it's not too bold to ask…who is she?" she asked as she leaned down to kiss his neck.

"Who is who?" he breathed as his hand got tangled in her mass of blond hair.

"Felicity." When he froze under her she pulled back to look at him, "The woman's name you called a few seconds ago?" she detailed and he blinked, trying to focus.

"I…she…she's everything." He breathed as he closed his eyes and pulled his hand back from her heavy locks to lay it limply onto the pillow next to him.

"Perhaps…you should like to talk, Captain?" she asked with a furrowed brow and he smirked when she pulled her hand away and sat next to him.

"Talking won't do me any good, love…Besides I didn't pay you to sit here and chat with me." He said but his tone was weary.

"Hmm. You don't seem so interested in doing anything else." She pointed out and he chuckled as he gulped down more rum and stretched on the bed.

"Look-…" loud banging on the door cut him off and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, bloody hell! Not again." He grumbled as he rolled onto his stomach while Juliet covered herself with the sheets.

_**I can't even shag a bloody whore!**_ He thought as the knocking continued.

_You know why._

_**No, I don't.**_

_It's because it's wrong._

_**Oh, shut up!**_

"Captain?" Juliet said and he raised his head from the pillow with a sigh.

"Whoever it is, go away!" Jack barked as he buried his face in the pillow again.

"Captain, it's me, Greg! I need to talk to you." Greg called from outside the room.

"Can't it wait till the morning?" he called, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"No…Cal's dead, Captain." Greg said after a moment's hesitation. Jack's head shot up and his eyes widened.

"What?" he asked as he stumbled to his feet, suddenly more sober than before, and went to open the door with his breeches undone and his chest bare. He opened it and Greg winced.

"Captain."

"Oh, sorry, mate." Jack said quickly as he fastened his breeches and looked at him.

"Well? What the hell happened?" he asked and Greg took a deep breath.

"I found him in my cabin. He was going through my drawers. He had found the vial." Greg explained.

"_And_?" Jack asked impatiently.

"He had already drunk half the contents of the bottle." Greg said and Jack's eyes widened.

"He what? I told you to hide it properly. I told you that crew wasn't alright with the situation!" Jack snapped angrily.

"I know."

"And you shot him, am I right?" Jack asked with a heavy groan as he leaned against the door.

"No…he dropped dead in front of me. I never shot the pistol I had pointed at him." Greg said in a low voice and Jack frowned deeply.

"Don't tell me he dropped dead on his own accord!" he said incredulously.

"I am not saying that! The water, Jack. It was the water we got." Greg said quietly and Jack slumped against the door and closed his eyes briefly.

"Are you telling me that he got poisoned from drinking from the Fountain?" Jack asked slowly as he shut the door so Juliet wouldn't hear anymore.

"It was not the Fountain, Captain. We did something wrong. But yes, he was poisoned." Greg said and Jack ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"It can't be possible. Me compass never lies."

"Maybe we should have looked more. Maybe-…"

"Look for what, mate?" Jack cut him off sharply, "There was nothing more under there but fishes!" he hissed and Greg bit his lip.

"What are we going to do?" he asked and Jack scoffed.

"Get rid of the corpse first of all. I'll not have it dirtying me ship." He said with a grimace.

"I already did that."

"Then nothing. We'll do nothing. It's a miracle Elise's boy didn't drink it. We should thank old Cal for it." Jack said as he turned and walked back inside to gather his things.

"But…"

"I _said _we'll do nothing, Greg. Get back on the ship and I'll be there soon." Jack said sharply so Greg could nothing but obey.

Jack pulled on his shirt and vest before he put on his boots.

"Something wrong?" Juliet asked, now dressed in her nightclothes.

"Aye…me entire life." He mumbled as he straightened and put on his coat. He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head before he turned to look at the woman.

"Terribly sorry for tonight, love. Perhaps some other time." He said quietly as he patted the woman's bottom on his way out of the room.

"Don't you want your money back?" she called after him but he only closed the door behind him without another word.

* * *

When Jack got back in his cabin, Greg was there waiting for him.

"Weigh anchor." Jack said and Greg looked at him.

"We have to go back to-…"

"We are going nowhere near that place." Jack said angrily as he whirled around to face his first mate.

"I won't risk going back! We were lucky. We can go to London and see the boy, you can bloody adopt if you want but we're not going to risk getting killed again. Savvy?" he said with blazing dark eyes.

"But-…"

"That was a order, Greg! Not a negotiation. Get back to work now." Jack said firmly as he collapsed in his chair and took out his compass.

"But the boy-…"

"The boy can see a doctor. A good doctor whom we'll pay if that's what you wish. Now off you go. You gave me a bloody headache." He murmured as he handed him his compass.

"Aye, Captain." Greg mumbled as he took the compass and walked out of the cabin.

"What did I get into?" Jack asked himself out loud as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"I have to see you, love…It's been over a year." He whispered as he fingered the emerald ring in his finger. He opened his eyes and looked at it as a small smile stretched onto his lips.

"I _need_ to see you." He murmured as he gazed at the green stone with soft eyes.

_After London I'll come back to you._ He thought as he let his head fall back against the armchair while he still stared at the silver ring Felicity had given to him so many years ago.

**End of chapter 26**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review. It means a lot to hear from you. Thoughts and ideas are always welcome! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Another update for you, loves. Hope you enjoy it.

I want to thank**: xBelekinax, Rose-Red-Ladybug, Nelle07, legrowl, trainsgirl13, Shay-na-na, GalnKay, Madness is me, TwiHard24, Lexipro, Howlongmustiwait, Eriennah, ForeverACharmedOne, Lori, Truth and Chaos, Superman's Girl, franks-not-dead, Shining Petals and Rose Red Ladybug.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori: **Hi, hon! How are you? Once again, thank you for your review. I am glad you enjoyed it. :)

**Howlongmustiwait: **Hello! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. :)

**Eriennah: **Hello! I am glad you like the story so far. Thank you so much. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_London, England, a few weeks a later…_

Jack put on his coat when Greg walked inside his cabin and nodded his head at him.

"Let's go then." He said quickly but his first mate looked at him strangely. Jack frowned when he saw him.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked and Greg looked down at himself.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't look like a pirate." Jack stated and Greg's eyes widened.

"I don't?" he asked with a smile.

"No, you look like a fop. Where are your regular clothes?" Jack said and the smile left Greg's face.

"I have to look respectful." Greg said as he brushed his coat.

"Why?" Jack's eyebrows disappeared under his bandana.

"Because this is London. We have to look normal." He explained.

"This is normal?" Jack asked as he pointed a ringed hand to his clothes.

"Yes! We might get caught. So, it'd be best if you changed unless you want us recognized." Greg stated expectantly.

"Of course! Why don't I put a bloody wig on top of me head too? That way we would complete each other." Jack said with a laugh but Greg was serious.

"You're gonna have to change, Captain." He said and Jack sighed.

"Why don't I just stay here? You go see the whelp." He suggested as his shoulders slumped.

"No, no! You got to meet him! Just put on different clothes. There are plenty of them in that chest." Greg said as he pointed at the corner of the cabin.

"Fine. I'll change me shirt. Nothing more." Jack groaned as he removed his coat and vest and started looking for another shirt.

"The breeches have to go too, Captain." Greg chirped in and Jack gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"_You'll_ have to go too if you don't stop making ridiculous suggestions!" he snapped and Greg winced.

"Even the coat." His first mate whispered but he heard it. He rolled his eyes and changed all his clothes quickly before he turned to face Greg.

"Satisfied now?" he angrily asked.

"Eh…you'll have to tie your hair back too."

"I have to what? Do you want me to shoot you, man?" he snapped loudly as he fished a luxurious coat from the chest and put it on jerkily.

"It'll only take a moment really." Greg said as he handed him a thin leather cord. Jack snatched it from his hand and quickly pulled his hair back in a braid before he put on his sword and pistol.

"Now that you have managed to ridicule me to the greatest extent, can we go?" he finally asked impatiently.

"Yes. You don't look ridiculous by the way. You look…fine." Greg said as they walked out of the cabin. Jack glared daggers at the back of his head as he followed him in silence towards the docks.

"How much longer?" Jack asked as they walked down a small alley.

"Not far…There." Greg pointed at a small house at the end of the alley. They headed towards it and once they were there Greg knocked at the door twice. The door was opened moments later by an old lady. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of her and he licked his dry lips.

"Don't tell me that the whelp's sitter…" he muttered but Greg elbowed him sharply at the ribs.

"Mrs. Andrews, how are you?" Greg asked and the old woman's eyes widened at the sound of his voice for she was obviously not seeing very well.

"Greg!" she exclaimed as she opened her arms and enveloped him a tight embrace, "It's been ages, son." She said and she looked at Jack who was watching bemused.

"And who is this handsome one?" Mrs. Andrews asked and Greg laughed.

"That's Jack Sparrow…our new captain." Greg said and the old woman was already pulling Jack in for a tight hug. Jack's eyes widened and he patted her back awkwardly while trying in vain to pull back from her iron grip.

"Nice to meet you too,…_love._" He said as he finally pulled back and adjusted his clothes. Mrs. Andrews laughed at the endearment and ushered them inside.

"Where's Johnny?" Greg asked as he removed his coat.

"He's in his room, drawing I think." The woman said as Jack took a look around the small house before he followed Greg inside the boy's room.

"Hey there, bug." Greg said as he entered and smiled at the five year old boy that was sitting quietly on his bed.

"Greg!" the child exclaimed as the man pulled him onto his lap for a hug. Jack decided to remain at the door, leaning against it as Greg talked to the boy. Jack's eyes went to the child's limp legs and pity settled into his gut at the sight. He lowered his eyes and fidgeted in the threshold as his first mate petted Johnny before he finally put him on his bed again.

Johnny's eyes wandered over to jack and the child looked at Greg questionably.

"Captain Sparrow is here to see you." Greg said and Jack had to approach the child. He grinned down at Johnny and crouched next to his bed. He tipped his hat to him and then took the small offered hand for a shake.

"Hello there, lad." Jack said as he shook the child's hand.

"You're a captain?" Johnny asked and Jack nodded his head.

"Aye, that I am." He laughed as Johnny gazed at him curiously, his gray eyes focusing on Jack's gold teeth.

"Like my mommy?" the boy asked and Jack's smile faltered a bit.

"Aye, lad. Just like your mom." Jack agreed and the child smiled at him widely.

"Can you tell me a story?" Johnny asked hopefully and Jack smirked.

"You bet I can, laddie." He smiled as he sat on the bed and started his storytelling.

* * *

Mrs. Andrews brought two glasses of gin with her as she walked into the parlor. Jack's eyes widened in delight and he took his glass eagerly.

"Thanks, love." He said and Greg almost choked on his drink at hearing him calling her love.

"Careful, Captain, you're going to make me blush." The old woman joked and Jack chuckled while Greg smiled amused.

"So, what's your next destination, gents?" she asked as she took a seat.

"Tortuga." Jack said as he finished his glass and set it on the table.

"Really? I thought you didn't want to go there." Greg said and Jack started inspecting his fingernails.

"I want to now." He said as he looked up at him after a while, "So, what's going to be with the lad?" he asked and Greg sighed.

"I don't know…" Greg muttered.

"Leave him here with me." Mrs. Andrews said.

"But you've looked after him long enough…Besides you're…" Greg trailed off.

"Too old? I am fine, son." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Why…don't you take him with us?" Jack suggested as he looked up at Greg.

"On the ship? Are you out of your mind? He's a child." Greg exclaimed.

"I was too." Jack shrugged.

"He can't walk." Greg hissed.

"He will have to learn." Jack said slowly.

"How? He can't."

"There's a physician at Tortuga…He might be able to help. He's expensive…but he's good." Jack said as he shifted in his chair.

"But…who is going to look after him while onboard? We'll be busy."

"Then hire a woman to look after him. We can find one." Jack suggested, not really knowing why he was even bothering.

"A woman?" Greg repeated.

"Aye. I know a lot of damsels that would want a job in Tortuga." He smirked and Greg bit his lip.

"Are you sure?"

"'Course! I am sure it'll do the lad good to breathe some fresh air." Jack said and his eyes fell on Mrs. Andrews who had fallen asleep during the conversation. He snorted and pinched his nose before he motioned for Greg to stand up.

"Go and pack the kid's things. We're leaving at midnight." Jack said as he propped up his feet on the small table and covered his face with his hat. Greg sighed and did as he was told.

* * *

_Tortuga, a week later…_

A panting Ginger guided a groaning Erik inside the tavern.

"Felicity! Nellie! Marie! Someone, help!" she called with a grimace and Marie was the first one who appeared.

"What's going on? What happened to him?" Marie asked as she looked at Erik who was clutching his backside.

"Someone shot him." Ginger said as Felicity came to stand next to her. She looked at Ginger questionably as she put a hand on Erik's arm who winced in pain.

"Where?" Marie asked and Ginger bit er lip.

"You want me to tell them or will you do it yourself?" Gin asked and Erik groaned.

"I think everyone can see where I've been shot, Marie." He said and Felicity looked at him carefully before she smiled in amusement.

"Glad to know you find my pain amusing, Felicity." He muttered as Marie started laughing loudly, so loudly that Nellie had to come and see what was happening.

"In the arse? Someone shot you in the arse?" Marie screeched with laughter and Felicity slapped her arm to get her to stop.

"Yes…someone was trying to rob an old woman. I helped her so he shot me on my right… cheek." He admitted and Ginger couldn't help but chuckle. When he glared at her she cleared her throat.

"Right. I'll get you to my room. We got to clean that naughty bottom of yours." She laughed and Felicity sighed as she came to support Erik's left side. They got him into Ginger's room and placed him on the bed.

"No, not like this!" he yelled as they plopped him down onto his back. Ginger fought to keep her laughter in while Felicity helped him to lie onto his stomach.

"There…Let's clean you up." Ginger said as she stopped laughing at Felicity's glare.

An hour later Ginger had cleaned his wound, which was nothing more but a scratch while Felicity brought him some alcohol for the pain. She handed it to him and he smiled.

"Thank you." He said as he took a sip and then buried his head onto the pillow.

"You stay. I'll go wash these bandages. We might need them." Ginger said as she exited the room and headed for the small laundry room at the far end of the corridor.

Felicity looked around the room nervously until Erik spoke.

"Sit." He said as he looked up at her softly. She sat into a chair next to him and he reached over to take her hand.

"You look well." He said and she smiled at him. She patted her chest and he grinned.

"Was that a thank you?" he asked amused and she nodded. He chuckled and brought her hand to his lips. He placed a small kiss to her palm before he turned her hand over and repeated the action. Felicity had the urge to pull her hand back from his touch for she felt more than uneasy but she fought against it.

* * *

Marie was cleaning one of the empty tables when she saw Jack Sparrow entering the tavern. Her eyes widened for she knew what had happened between him and Felicity. She straightened as he spotted her and approached her with measured footsteps, another man following close behind him.

"Good evening…Marie, isn't it?" he asked with squinted eyes.

"It is. Long time no see, Captain." She said as she looked at him.

"Aye…" he muttered as his eyes wandered around the tavern almost frantically before he returned her gaze at her. Before he had the chance to open his mouth to speak she cut him off with a raised hand.

"I already know what you're going to ask. Suffice it to tell you that Felicity it is busy at the moment." The young woman said with indifference.

"Busy? Where is she?" Jack asked and Marie sighed, determined not to tell him.

"She's upstairs in Ginger's room." Nellie said from behind Marie.

"Nell!" Marie hissed and Jack smirked.

"I'm forever in your debt, Nellie." Jack said with a small bow and Nellie scowled.

"Took you long enough." She hissed as she turned and walked away. Jack's smirk faded and he took a deep breath before he darted up the stairs.

* * *

Felicity was ready to snatch her hand from Erik's grip when a knock on the door saved her. She stood up and he let go of her hand with reluctance as she walked over to the door, wondering who it was. Before he had the chance to open the door herself, Erik spoke.

"Come in." he called and whoever it was hesitated before he finally opened the door. Felicity looked up from brushing her dress when the person entered the room and locked eyes straight with her. Her breath caught in her throat once she realized that the person was none other than Jack Sparrow himself and she was certain that her heart stopped working for a moment. Her eyes stared unblinkingly at him while her hands started sweating.

"Hello, love." He finally broke the silence as he kept looking at her rather fondly, something that confused her. Wasn't he the one who had left without a word? That thought caused anger to build up inside her and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to hit him; hard.

Jack's eyes left her for a moment and he at last saw Erik on the bed. His brow furrowed and he looked back Felicity questionably. Her expression though stopped him. She was looking at him so angrily that he felt as if her eyes were actually tearing holes to his face. Her fists were clenched on either side of her body and her breath was coming out in short gasps.

He winced at the wounded look in her eyes and stepped forward, his arm outstretched. Felicity shook her head at him and jerkily flinched back from his touch before she passed by him and rushed out of the room without looking at him once. He quickly turned around to follow her but Erik's voice halted his movements.

"It's best if you let her be." He said and Jack turned to face him.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do, mate?" he asked harshly, his eyes flashing with anger.

"I am someone who would hurt you very badly if you hurt her ever again." Erik said with a glare. Jack's eyes narrowed but he didn't speak as he turned to leave the room only to collide with Ginger. She looked up and gasped when she saw him before she pulled back her hand and let her fist collide with his cheek. Jack's head turned forcibly to the side with her punch and he yelped.

"Good God, woman! What was that for!" he yelled as he held his throbbing cheek.

"Oh, the nerve of you." Ginger hissed as she slapped his other cheek too. Jack almost saw stars from the force of her smacks but he looked back at her.

"Hello to you too, Gin." He mumbled.

"Where have you been? And what happened to your hair?" she asked angrily while pointing at his braid.

"I've been…here and there." He said casually.

"Doing what? Oh, wait a minute, I know; making Felicity's life a living hell!" she screeched.

"Love-…"

"Don't you love me, you…you pig!" she shouted and he chuckled.

"I love your dirty talking, love. Now if you'll excuse me." He said as he made to leave.

"If you hurt her again, I'll chop off what makes you a man, you hear?" she warned as she gripped his coat.

"I heard, Gin." He said with a grin as he pecked her cheek before she had the chance to smack him again. She huffed when she saw him walking away hurriedly.

"Stupid pirate." She muttered as she closed the door.

**End of chapter 27**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I know I'm leaving you with a small cliffy but I have to. Please review and I'll update asap. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Hello, loves. Got the new chapter here for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **ForeverACharmedOne, Nelle07, Lori, , Howlongmustiwait, sparrowsxxswann, GalnKay, Superman's Girl, trainsgirl13, Shay-na-na, Madness is me, Lexipro, Shining Petals, Billiebumface, Whatever-chan and xBelekinax.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Felicity stopped walking and panted for breath as soon as she reached the deserted beach, far away from the dock. She angrily wiped at her eyes and hugged herself as her gaze fell onto the wild waves. The wind had picked up and it was getting rather cold but she didn't seem to care as she stood there emotionlessly.

It had been too much; the fact that she had seen him well and alive had been too much. She had spent months worrying over him, thinking about him, wondering whether he was alive or not. He had left with not so much of a goodbye and now he was back, looking at with those beseeching eyes of his, expecting her to just fly back into his arms. She hadn't asked him for much; she only wanted a little respect but he had not granted her even that. He had taken what he wanted from her and hadn't even bothered to send her a note; a few simple words would have sufficed.

She angrily shuffled her foot against the sand and wiped at her cheek again before she crossed her arms over her chest. No matter how badly she wanted to forget how he behaved and run back to him, she wouldn't. She had at least that much of self respect.

The wind blew more forcibly again and brought tendrils of her hair in her face but she remained standing there, staring at the sea. She mustn't have heard the footsteps that rang into the silence neither the presence that had approached her from behind. So, when she felt someone press against her back she jumped and gasped in fright. Tanned hands on her hips halted any attempts she made to move away and she felt someone nuzzling his nose in her tousled hair. She looked down at the hands that held her and recognized them immediately for she started squirming in their hold.

"Please don't go." Jack murmured without removing his face from her hair. Felicity swallowed hard at the sound of his deep voice but didn't acknowledged him as he tightened his hold on her and pressed closer to her from behind.

"If it will make you feel better, Gin smacked me; twice." He said quietly and it was then that she finally turned to look at him. Her nose brushed his as she turned and he gasped at the sight of her eyes so close to his face. His arms attempted to snake around her to hold her close to him but she forcibly pushed on his chest and he stumbled backwards. She took a few steps back and she would have left if it hadn't been for his hand that shot out to grasp her wrist in a death grip.

"No, love. Don't go." He said quickly as she gazed at him with angry eyes, "Please, I won't touch you again." He said as he drew his hand back and held both of his hands up in surrender.

"See? I just wanted to see you." He said and he hated himself for sounding like a little schoolboy. Felicity looked away from his face and he licked his suddenly dry lips as he gazed at her, his eyes hungrily drinking her in. At the look in his eyes she shivered and all she wanted was to leave. She wanted to be away from him for if she stayed she feared she'd do something she'd later regret.

"You can have your go with me too, lass." He said as he walked closer to her, "You can hit me as hard as you wish." He said and she looked at him emotionlessly before she shook her head and whirled around to walk away. Jack blinked before he darted after her, trying to keep up with her fast footsteps. Once she realized that he followed her she stopped suddenly and angrily turned around to face him. Jack's eyes widened for a second at the sight of the murderous look on her face and he wasn't at all surprised when her hand collided with his cheek. The sting on his cheek was nothing compared to the feeling he got for her touching him, even if it was to hurt him. He closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them again she had already started walking again.

The slap he had received didn't seem to falter him for he continued to trail after her in silence until she had arrived at her house. She realized that he was behind her when the stairs that led to her room cracked behind her. She paused and he did so too when she turned her face to look down at him.

"You may have slapped me but you never indicated I couldn't follow you, love." He said with that damned grin of his. Felicity gritted her teeth and continued walking up the stairs until she had arrived in front of her door. She unlocked it and entered.

Jack followed her in silence until he was inside the room. He turned to shut the door and his eyes narrowed in shock when he found himself pressed against the door with the tip of a sword pressing against his throat. He looked at Felicity before a slow, lazy grin curled on his lips.

"Charming, darling. Do you even know how to use this?" he asked with a chuckle but Felicity only pressed the sword closer to his skin. He looked at the right way she held the sword and he had to admit that she looked quite confident.

"Okay. I see that you have learned new things during my absence but-…Would please lower this away from me bloody neck?" he said frustrated as he slapped the sword away and quickly snatched it from her. She crossed her arms over her chest while he inspected her sword and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"May I ask who gave you this fine sword then?" he asked as jealousy slowly started creping up on him, wondering if it was that man he had met an hour before. The young woman glared at him and pointed the door at him but he only chuckled huskily as he pushed back from the door and walked closer to her.

"I don't think so, darling." He shook his head as he weighted the sword in his hand and looked at her expectantly.

"Well?"

She shot him a look that clearly said none of your business but he sighed.

"Was it perhaps the whelp that I saw in Gin's room? Eh? He gave you this didn't he? Did he teach you how to handle it too?" he asked as he advanced on her. Felicity narrowed her eyes at his questions but didn't try to lie. She simply nodded in confirmation.

"I see." He murmured as he placed the sword on the chair near her bed.

"What I meant to say before you so politely interrupted me with your fighting skills…" he was being sarcastic but he couldn't help it. Knowing that another man had spent time with her, had taught her things that he wished to teach her made him extremely angry.

"…Is that I am sorry." He finished and she looked at him stunned.

"I never meant to stay away for so much time. A lot has happened. I've even acquired a new ship." He said and she turned her gaze away from him.

"It's called the Blood Diamond. I was close friends with its former Captain, Elise. She…died and she made me captain." He said quietly.

Felicity cringed at the word _close _friends and shook her head.

"What? I thought you always liked to hear about me travels." He said confused but the harsh and wounded look she gave him told him otherwise. She definitely didn't want to hear anything from him at the moment. He stopped talking and rubbed his ear nervously.

"You really want me to leave, don't you?" he whispered but she didn't look at him. She heard me sigh before she saw his boots approaching. A hand cupped her cheek and she flinched. He hesitated briefly before he leaned down to kiss her forehead gently. Felicity felt her knees quiver at his kiss but didn't make any move.

"I've missed you." He murmured against her skin but she didn't move. He lingered a bit before he drew back and gazed down at her longingly.

"I plan to stay for at least a week…or maybe more if you want." He said softly as he gave her cheek one last caress.

"I'll find a room at the tavern tonight. You can find me on me ship tomorrow. That is if you plan to actually forgive me or at _least_ look at me." He whispered before he stepped back from her.

"Goodnight, love." He said before he turned and walked out of the room, leaving her even more confused and miserable than before.

**End of chapter 28**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review! Thoughts and ideas are always welcome. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Hello, loves. Got the new chapter here for you.

I want to thank my reviewers: **GalnKay, whatever-chan, sparrowsxxswann, MissSparrow101, Lexipro, Nelle07, shariebery, Superman's Girl, ForeverACharmedOne, Lori, shay-na-na, Howlongmustiwait, Sarafina Knowles, xBelekinax, trainsgirl13, legrowl and XxHeartbreakRomancexX**.

I also want to thank for the favorites and alerts. Thank you so much for your support.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Felicity paused at the docks, Jack's compass tightly clutched in her hand. At first she had thought it a good idea to go to his ship. She only wanted to give him back his compass, the one he had forgotten…or had left on purpose in her room, she realized with a gasp. That thought angered her and she cursed at herself for not thinking it sooner. But she was already there and she had walked quite a long distance to get to his ship. She had to ask for directions and she had a hard time in making the sailor understand what she had asked.

Stifling a sigh she decided to get it over with. She resumed waking and slowly got aboard the ship. She paused when she realized that there was some sort of feast going on deck. She bit her lip and looked back at the docks with hesitation and when she turned her face towards the deck again she came face to face with a man. She gasped while he looked at her curiously.

"May I help you, miss?" he asked politely over the music and she nodded. Not knowing how to tell him what she wanted she raised Jack's compass and showed it to him.

"Oh…" the man's lips curled upwards and she frowned in confusion.

"I take it you're the Captain's lass." He stated and she blinked.

"I am Greg, miss. The first mate." He said as he offered his hand for a shake. Felicity shook it and smiled at him before she pushed the compass to his hand.

"The Captain's in his cabin. I'll take you to him." He said as he invited her further on the deck without taking the compass. Felicity hesitated but she followed him nonetheless. They passed by the crew who gave them confused looks until they arrived in front of the cabin. Greg knocked once before he opened the door to her. She entered and he followed.

Her eyes moved around the room and she spotted Jack sitting in his chair in front of his desk with a bottle clutched in his hand.

"Captain." Greg greeted but Jack didn't look up from his lap.

"Take the lad outside with you. I am not a good company right now." Jack said hoarsely and Felicity finally spotted the child that was sitting quietly in Jack's bunk, an old tattered book on his lap. Her eyes widened briefly in shock and she looked at Jack while the boy looked at her with curiosity.

"Eh, I will but someone's here to see you, Captain." Greg cleared his throat and Jack finally looked up, ready to snap at anyone who wanted to interrupt his drinking time. He froze though when he saw Felicity standing there.

"Love?" he frowned as he was more than surprised by her visit. He honestly wasn't expecting to see her on his ship. He thought that she'd never come.

Felicity nodded at him as Greg picked up the child from the bed and held him.

"Is she a pirate too?" Johnny asked and Felicity looked at the boy with such a smile that Jack envied him.

"No. Come on. Let's go see the fishes." Greg said as he nodded at Jack and exited the cabin, shutting the door behind him.

Felicity's eyes went back to Jack who was trying to stand on his feet but the rum he had consumed made it a bit difficult.

"Have a seat, love." He said and she shook her head as she gazed at him tentatively.

He looked at her intently before he walked towards her. He took her hand and pulled her forward. He sat her down in a chair next to his.

"Please, sit." He insisted and she held the compass out for him. He took it from her hand, his calloused fingers brushing over her softer ones. He shivered and pulled his hand back.

"I must have forgotten it." He said as he sat down in his chair without meeting her eyes. Felicity narrowed her eyes at him and he finally looked at her, a sly sparkle in his eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently and she sighed before she pointed at the bunk.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked with a smirk and she rubbed her forehead in agitation. She spotted a piece of paper on his desk and grabbed it alone with a quill.

_Will you ever stop teasing me? _

"Never." He grinned as he took another swing of his rum.

_I meant the little boy. Is he yours?_

"Oh, for the love of the seven seas! No!" he grimaced and she frowned.

_Then who is he?_

"Elise's son; the former Captain of the ship. He can't walk." He said slightly slurring his words as he looked at her face.

_That's ugly_. She wrote down and he nodded, his eyes returning to her face.

"Aye…Am I forgiven, love?" he asked as his hand found hers and held it tightly. Felicity looked at him and shook her head, a bitter smile on her lips.

"Tell me what I did wrong, Felicity. I think that I at least deserve to be your friend." He breathed as he pressed his lips at the side of her head, inhaling her scent.

His last sentence sent a jolt of sadness in her stomach and she remained immobile in her seat. She drew her hand out from under his and moved her head back from his lips.

"Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." He said to her fiercely as he caught her hand again and gripped it almost painfully.

Her calm resolve broke at his words and she roughly scribbled down a few lines for him.

_I want you to kiss me and mean it. I want you to say that you'll not hurt me and mean it! That's what I want.__ If not stay away._ She pushed the paper towards him and his eyes widened at her words. He looked up from the paper and brought her hand closer to him, now holding it with both of his hands.

"Bloody hell, love." He hissed as he cupped the back of her head and brought her forcefully towards his mouth. He slanted his lips across hers and wrapped his arms around her while she gasped and wriggled in his grasp. Her lips fought his but when he moaned against her mouth she relaxed against him, her mouth parting willingly. His fingers twisted in her hair as he tried to pull her onto his lap but she pushed on his chest to free herself. She gasped for breath and shook her head, already standing up from the chair.

"Stop. Felicity, stop." He said as he too stood up and caught her arm. He brought her to his chest and hugged her close to him, her head folded under his chin.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, love. I told you that I'd never want to hurt you but I did." He whispered as realization suddenly hit him like a huge tidal wave.

"You'll have to realize who I am. I cannot stay on land for too long. This is me life." He whispered and he realized that the rum must be loosening his tongue for he'd never dare to say those words to her.

"I had the irrational, bloody mad idea that if I left I would forget you, love." He murmured as he held her tightly. Felicity's eyes widened at his admittance.

"But that didn't happen. I care for you. I always have. Ever since you were little. Remember?" he asked with a smirk and she smiled a little at the memory of their first meeting.

"Although I have to admit that I no longer see you as the little girl you used to be…" he murmured and his voice took on a husky tone that had her shuddering against him. His hand rubbed her back before he pulled back.

"So, do you still think that I need a good smack?" he asked as he caressed her cheek. When she nodded his eyes widened and he sighed deeply.

"Then feel free to hit me, love." He said as he closed his eyes and pointed to his cheek, his breath warm and rum scented hitting her cheek. She smiled at the expression on his face and realized with a start that she couldn't stay angry at him. Maybe it was his words or maybe the way he had looked after her all those years. She knew though that the main reason was the love she had for him. She knew him; she knew who he was and she loved him just for that. He might never love her back but it didn't matter to her because the fact that he cared for her was enough. That thought caused her to lean forward and kiss his coarse cheek.

Jack's eyes opened in surprise but his hands were quick enough to wrap around her again.

"You're an angel, love…and as tempting as the devil himself." He growled in her ear as he picked her up, earning a gasp from her.

_Devil or angel, you're mine anyway_. He thought possessively as he fell onto the bed with her. She smiled as she found herself on her side, gazing into his almost black eyes.

"Stay here tonight." He breathed as he pecked her nose. When he saw her blush he chuckled throatily.

"I could do that too but I don't think it'll do our friendship any good." He said with difficulty and she blinked at him before she slowly nodded.

Of course he wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes away and loose himself in her sweet flesh but he wanted to earn her trust again. He wanted to show her than he wanted more from her than just bed her every time he was in town. He wanted to able to tell what she wanted with a single glance at her but in order to do that he needed to know her better. His thoughts shocked him but he knew that that was what he wanted; from the start.

"Perhaps…another kiss?" he almost choked out when he return his gaze at her. Felicity smiled and nodded before he leaned forward to meet his lips.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Jack pulled back from the kiss.

"Aye?" he called as he stroked her cheek.

"Aren't you going to come out? We have music." Greg called and Johnny that was attached to his hip clapped his hands and giggled.

"Yes, Captain! There's very loud music!" Johnny exclaimed and both Jack and Felicity chuckled at the little boy's excitement.

"Come on, love." He winked as he helped her to her feet and led her out of the cabin.

"So where's this music, lad?" Jack asked Johnny as he held onto Felicity's hand.

"There!" the child pointed at the center of the deck and Jack grinned.

"Up for a dance, darlin'?" he asked in Felicity's ear and before she had the time to protest he was already leading her to the centre of the deck. The crew clapped and whistled as they watched the young woman dancing with their captain.

"Are they going to have babies?" Johnny curiously asked Greg who started laughing.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did, lad. I wouldn't be surprised." He murmured as he looked at his captain with a smirk.

**End of chapter 29**

**Author's note: See? A happier chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review and I'll try to update soon. Thoughts and ideas are welcome as always. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Hello, loves. The new chapter's here. Sorry for the delay but I've been a bit busy with my new POTC story…

I want to thank: **MissSparrow101 xBelekinax, Sassy Sparrow, PiratePushcake, Shay-na-na, Nelle07, Superman's Girl, howlongmustiwait, ForeverACharmedOne, whatever-chan, AdaYuki, Raine44354, XxHeartbreakRomancexX, Aricxandria, Madness is me, Lori, Shining Petals, Lexipro, Sumi x3, GalnKay, Billiebumface, trainsgirl13, legrowl and Scrambled Berries**. Thank you all so much for your encouraging words!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Possessive hands wrapping around his torso woke Jack up from his extremely blissful sleep. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at his chest. His dark eyes widened at the sight of Felicity sleeping soundly in the crook of his arm. His calloused hand pushed locks of hair away from her face as his eyes traveled down to the arms that were tightly encircling his waist. A slow grin appeared on his face when he saw her, and felt her, tightly pressed against him and he used his free hand to bring her even closer to him, enjoying having himself wrapped around her . His lips found the skin of her forehead and he pressed a feather light kiss there and then another. She stirred at his touch and her eyes opened to look at his face. She gasped when she realized that she was almost smothering him with her arms but when she made to move away he tightened his hold on her and slid a leg between hers to keep her tangled with him.

"Did I say you had to move?" he asked hoarsely, his voice sill heavy with sleep. She stilled her movements and shook her head before she settled down again.

He relaxed against her again and kissed her forehead again, this time lingering further before pulling away to play with her hair. He gently run his fingers in her locks, watching as it flowed through his hands before repeating the process again.

Felicity didn't dare to move, fearing that she might loose the feeling of having so close but feeling surprised by his actions too. When he pressed his lips on her forehead for a third time she almost gasped and wondered why was he behaving so…differently. There was no carnal urgency in his movements, no lustful purpose to be accomplished, just plain tenderness that she hadn't expected from him. She looked up to his face and he focused his gaze at her.

"Slept well?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he rubbed her clothed back softly.

She nodded her head but then winced as her head felt like it was ready to explode.

"Headache?" he asked as he tangled his hand even further in her hair until he was gently rubbing her scalp with his fingers. She leaned into his touch and nodded while he smirked at her reaction.

"I guess no more rum for you then." He chuckled and the sound made Felicity's heart flutter inside her chest. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, content to have him just sitting there with her. Jack's sharp intake of breath informed her that she had surprised him by her action but she didn't move for she felt too nice and warm to pull back from his hold.

"I guess someone's missed me." He breathed in her ear and she smiled against the skin of his throat. Feeling her smile, he chuckled again and kissed the top of her head, breathing a sigh of contentment.

"It's after eight…Do you have to go back?" he asked and she pulled back to look at him, biting her lip. He looked at her as she nodded and he sighed.

"I guess we have to get up then…But first…" he murmured as he rolled them over. She gasped as his body covered hers and her hands flew out to grasp his arms as he leaned down.

"Care to show me how much you you've missed me?" he breathed as his lips brushed against hers. She shuddered beneath him and he groaned quietly as she leaned forward to reach his already parted mouth. He tried to keep the connection soft but when her legs unconsciously parted to receive his body closer he moaned and pressed harder against her mouth, his hands tightly clutching her hips in a bruising grip. He deepened the kiss as her hands left his arms to wrap themselves around his neck. He fell willingly forward and into her embrace as he nipped playfully at her bottom lip. He pulled back and pecked her nose before he offered her a smile.

"Good girl." He breathed and she lightly hit his arm, causing him to chuckle.

"There's water over there if you want to wash your face." He said as he rolled away from her with great reluctance, forcing his body away from hers as he sat on the bed next to her. Felicity stood up and went to the basin, splashing her face with water before she dried her skin with a small towel that was near by. When she turned around he was staring at her, his expression unreadable.

"I'll take you home then." He said suddenly as he too stood up and pulled on his boots. He buttoned up his half open shirt and pulled on his coat.

"Come on, love." He said as he outstretched his hand for her to take. She placed her hand in his and he tightened his hold on her before he led her out of the cabin.

The deck was empty as they slowly made their way out of the ship and down the dock. Felicity looked at his profile and when he felt her eyes on him he turned and grinned at her.

"Something on me face, darling?" he asked as he slid an arm around her shoulder while he reached over to hold her hand with his other one. Felicity, still shocked by his behavior shook her head and flushed bright red at being caught staring at him. His low chuckle was enough to make her knees go weak but she held onto his hand as they walked in silence.

After a while they arrived at her room and he pulled back from her, his hands releasing their hold on her.

Felicity caught his hand before he was able to step back and looked at him questionably.

"I'll come by the tavern tonight…That is if you wish me to come?" he asked and she eagerly nodded, causing him to laugh again.

"Very well. I need to buy some things…So, I'll see you later." He said quietly before he kissed her knuckledsand turned away. Felicity watched him until he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Ginger was cleaning the counter while Felicity was sitting in a chair behind it, massaging her calves.

"Busy night." Ginger commented and Felicity nodded miserably, her eyes darting around the place for Jack to appear but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Do your feet hurt?" Ginger asked as she turned to look at the younger woman. Felicity nodded and Ginger winced in sympathy.

"You need new shoes, girl. Those are not comfortable with all your running around." Ginger said and Felicity nodded absentmindedly.

"So…What happened with him?" Gin asked as she kneeled in front of Felicity and looked at her eagerly.

"I mean Jack." Gin clarified and Felicity smiled.

"Oh…I suppose everything went alright?"

Felicity nodded and Ginger chuckled.

"He may be an arse but he's a charming arse." Ginger said and the clearing of a throat made both women look at the counter. Erik stood there looking at Felicity.

"Erik!" Ginger exclaimed and Felicity rose from her chair.

"I…came to say hello." He said and Felicity frowned at him.

"I thought you were leaving today?" Ginger said and he looked at her.

"I am…I just wanted to see you." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Could I…talk to you for a moment?" Erik asked, his gaze focused on Felicity who nodded once.

"Alone?" he specified and Felicity hesitantly moved behind the counter and pointed at the curtained back room. He followed her and they stood just in front of the threshold.

"Are you alright? The last time I saw you, you were distressed…" he said and Felicity smiled at him while nodding head.

"So…" he started as he slid closer to her and his breath smelt heavily of gin, "You're with him?" he asked and Felicity was shocked by his tone. She narrowed her eyes at him and pushed lightly at his chest as he came a bit closer to her.

"I suppose that's a yes." He murmured brokenly and she looked away from his crestfallen face.

"I guess there's no room for me then, right?" he whispered as his hand rose to cup her cheek. Felicity placed her hand on top of his and shook her head as his lips came closer and kissed her cheek. She tried to pull her head back but his hand on her cheek held her close. Sighing angrily she used her free hand and she was ready to push him back when her eyes caught the dark eyes of Jack, staring at her from a few feet away. She gasped and finally freed herself from Erik's hold. She looked back at Jack who was currently striding towards them, a feral look on his face.

"I think you should understand when a lady says no, mate." Jack hissed as he walked inside the room and came to stand in front of Felicity.

"Even if said lady is unable to do so." He said and Erik looked at him coldly before he turned and walked away without a word.

Jack watched him go before he turned to face Felicity. She smiled thankfully at him but he did not return it. He cast an angry look at her before he turned and walked away too, jealousy pulsing through his veins, making it impossible for him to think while looking at her.

The young woman stared at his retreating form before her feet finally worked and she ran after him.

She tried hard to catch up with him and when she did he tore his arm out of her grip and continued walking. She caught his hand again and with a force she didn't know she possessed she turned him around to face her. His eyes widened at the force of her grip but then narrowed.

"Let go, lass. _Now_." He said angrily and she stomped her foot like an insolate child while shaking her head.

"I can't believe you allowed him such freedom!" he snapped suddenly as he pulled his hand from her grasp.

Felicity frowned deeply at his words and shook her head in denial.

"You have, Felicity! He even threatened me not to hurt you! Who is he to tell me what I can or can't do? What does it matter to him?" he was beyond angry now as if he had caught her in bed with Erik when it was a simple kiss on the cheek. Felicity took a deep breath and took hold of his hand again, willing him to calm down.

"Does he fancy you?" he asked, his voice harsh, his eyes burning.

Felicity felt her heart flutter again at the emotion in his eyes and swallowed hard before she moved her thumb in comforting circles upon his hand, feeling the roughness of his skin under her fingertip. Jack's breathing became lighter at her touch but the anger did not leave his face. With sudden speed he had his hand on her arm and started walking again with her; his jaw set.

Felicity gasped at his tight, almost bruising grip but did not resist him as he pulled her along. Her eyes widened when he pulled her into a deserted alley and pushed her against the cold wall. His eyes raked down her form before he pushed his mouth against hers, forcing her roughly against the wall with his hands at her hips pinning her there. He moved his body forward as his kissed her harder, possessively parting her lips with his tongue to deepen the kiss. Felicity gasped into the kiss, fear along with emotion surging though her at his almost animalistic behavior. He pulled back from the kiss and hid his face in her neck, kissing the skin there as she lifted her hands to cradle his head.

"I'm not angry with you." He informed her, his lips never parting from her skin even as he spoke. She felt relief wash over at his words but his next sentence caused her breath to hitch.

"You know that you're mine, don't you" he breathed as he kissed her lips again and it was then that she tasted the rum on his lips. No wonder he was saying something like that. Surely he didn't…

Her thoughts were cut off by his deep voice.  
"Don't you, love?" he hissed as his hand slid up her side to her neck. He wrapped his ringed fingers around her slender neck and she could do nothing but nod.

"That's right." He breathed with a grin as he nuzzled his nose against hers while hooking one of her legs around his hip. A startled gasp left her throat and he chuckled huskily.

"Come with me?" he asked breathlessly into her ear and she nodded once. He pulled back and with a hand clutching her wrist he led her away from the alley and towards the ship.

**End of chapter 30**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Now, will you be interested to read what happens once they arrive aboard the ship or not? If yes, please review and I'll post the next chapter soon. **

**Xxx Lina :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N**: Hello, loves. The new chapter's here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **Nelle07, Howlongmustiwait, Scrambled Berries, GalnKay, DiaDeLosMuertos, Lori, shariebery, ForeverACharmedOne, AdaYuki, TwiHard24, Madness is me, Deprived Homunculus, Lexirpo, Pinky, legrowl, xBelekinax, AtTheBeginningWithYou1995, xXAngelSnowXx, Rose Red Ladybug.**

Thank you so much for your comments and support. Thank you for your favorites and alerts too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**(Warning: Naughty scene at the end of this chapter.)**

Felicity slightly winced at Jack's bruising grip around her wrist but she kept walking close behind him, her eyes moving nervously around the quiet dock. He tugged more firmly until she was next to him and she had enough. She stopped walking and slapped the hand that was forcefully gripping hers. Jack paused and looked at her with a frown, his eyes still the dark black they were a few minutes earlier.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked quietly as she massaged her wrist and looked at him accusingly. His eyes softened and he took her hand in his, gently stroking her red wrist with gentle fingers. He looked away from her eyes and brought her wrist to his mouth, gently kissing her skin and she shivered under his lips.

"Better?" he asked against her skin and she didn't move. He resumed his walking but this time he laced his fingers with hers as he held her hand. Felicity frowned at his strange behavior but followed him nonetheless. Jack wasn't acting like that. He was strange but he was never possessive. She had never seen him jealous before. Feeling a little confidence at knowing that she had the power to make him jealous she decided that it was kind of nice to see him acting like that. It was a novelty but it was a desired novelty.

Soon they arrived at the ship and Jack pulled her with him up the gangplank. Some men were on the ship and as she was walking with him on the deck her eyes noticed the little boy she had met the other night. She smiled and halted her footsteps, earning a displeased groan from Jack.

"What is it?" he asked and he followed her line of vision.

He saw that Johnny was perched on a barrel while playing with a wooden ship Greg had made him.

"What the hell?" Jack muttered as he saw that Greg was nowhere around. He walked over to the boy, never releasing Felicity's hand.

"Why are you here alone, lad?" he asked as soon as they were close enough.

"I am playing, Captain." Johnny said delightfully as he showed him his toy.

"Yes, I can see that…Where's Greg?" Jack asked amused and Felicity smiled at the little boy.

"In the galley…He said he will bring me stew…I don't like stew." The child said with a pout and Felicity looked at him in sympathy.

"Ah, I am sure you'll like this stew, lad. I tried it and it's very good." Jack said with a wink as he pinched the child's nose and pulled back.

"Really?" Johnny asked and Jack nodded in confirmation.

"Really. Now, if he comes tell him that I'm in me cabin and that I am not to be interrupted, aye?" he said as he started walking towards his cabin.

"Okay!" the little boy called and Felicity smiled. Her smile was cut short when she found herself inside Jack's cabin with her back pressed against the door. Jack's hands came to rest on either side of her head as he pressed himself closer to her.

"Now…" he drawled as he brushed his lips against hers teasingly, "Where were we?" he whispered before he fully pressed his lips against hers. Felicity's eyes closed but opened again at his mumbled words.

"Oh yes…we were saying that you're mine." He whispered against her lips, without really breaking their connection. A sudden thought came to her and she used her hands to push him away. Jack seemed surprised by her action but did not move back.

His eyes locked with hers and he could tell that his last words had upset her. Not really knowing how he had managed to let those words slip for a second time that night he bit his lip and reached with his hand to stroke her cheek.

"That…man," he started and she frowned, "Has he been your friend for a while?" he asked and she noticed that his eyes didn't seem to be able to look away from her lips. She nodded her head and she felt him stiffen against her.

"Has he touched you like that before?" he asked and she glared at him, warning him.

"Has he?" he asked urgently as he slid his hand into her hair.

Felicity was shocked by his questions and she wondered if he really had the right to ask her that. He was the one who had left without a word and now he demanded so much from her. She didn't even know if he really wanted her or was simply playing with her. She had never asked him about his affairs with other women and she was sure that he hadn't spent a year without female company. She knew him; that was their difference.

Feeling insulted she pushed him back from her and moved away from the door to stand in the centre of the cabin. Jack blinked and turned to look at her.

"Why are you angry?" he asked quietly as his kohl rimmed eyes burned into hers, "It was a simple question, love." He murmured and she shook her head angrily.

"Did the question upset you?" Jack asked hoarsely and she nodded.

"Don't you think I should know if you've been seeing him while I was gone?" he asked calmly but she knew that he was shaking with anger.

She shook her head no and he froze. His eyes looked at her in disbelief and he took a few steps closer to her. She backed back from him and he was startled to see fear in her eyes. Willing himself to calm down he swallowed hard. This was not how he had planned to spend the night with her. He didn't even know why all this jealousy was coming into the surface. She didn't deserve this behavior but seeing that man touch her skin and kiss her cheek had sent a jolt of maddening anger and jealousy into him. He wasn't the one to talk for loyalty; he had slept with other women while he was away.

_What loyalty, mate? She's not yours yet, is she? You've left her. You deserve it_. His inner voice hissed cruelly at him.

"There's ink, quill and parchment there." He heard himself say as he pointed to his desk.

"Tell me what you want or you'll burst." He said as he looked into her eyes, pushing his inner voice away in order to think properly.

Felicity blinked but did as he suggested. She started writing slowly before she showed him the paper.

_I don't know why you're asking me all these questions. Do you really care for me or are you just upset that your ego got wounded? _Her question was harsh but he knew he deserved it. He moved his eyes away from the paper and looked at her.

"Both." He answered honestly and he was certain that rum helped him to be honest.

Felicity was shocked at his answer. It was the first time he had told her something like that so openly.

_You've been with other women while you were gone. _It was a statement_._

"Yes." He saw no reason to lie. It seemed like _she_ knew _him_ after all. _He_ didn't know _her_.

_And you expected me not to have friends while you were doing anything you wanted without thinking __about me? How can you even ask me such a question? _Her eyes were filled with moisture at his blunt honesty.

"Friends? He didn't seem to be looking for friendship, Felicity." He snapped and she bit the inside of her mouth; hard.

_He never hurt me._ The words seemed innocent but he knew the deeper meaning.

"And I did." He stated with a bitter smirk.

_What do you want from me__!_ She asked as she angrily threw the piece of parchment to him. Jack closed his fist around the paper and threw it unceremoniously to the ground as he stepped closer to her.

"I want nothing _from_ you." He said as he gazed at her, "I simply want…you." He said as he finally got to her where she stood behind his desk and reached for her cheek with his fingers. Felicity gasped for his touch send a jolt of fire through her body.

"All of you and I am not in the _mood_ to share." He breathed as his fingers rubbed circles on her skin. Felicity didn't know what to make of his words.

"Sharing is not my forte, love. That's why I do what I do. Piracy allows me that freedom. I don't have to share what should be mine." He whispered hoarsely as his fingertips grazed her half parted lips.

"So," he started as he kept staring and stroking her mouth, "What will it be? Do you even like him? It didn't seem like you did when I came to your rescue." He murmured and she swallowed hard as she felt her stomach tighten in anxiety.

_No._ She mouthed the word and his breath hitched.

"No?" he whispered labouredly and she nodded.

"Do you want me, love?" he asked as he snaked his free arm around her waist to pull her up against his body. When she didn't react but only stared at him he decided to ask something else; something he'd been dying to ask for quite a long time.

"Do you love me?" he asked in a barely audible voice, "Is that the reason for all the tears?" he asked as he wiped her cheek. Felicity hadn't even realized that she had been crying. She raised her hand and wiped at her cheeks while avoiding his gaze. What could she tell him? Wouldn't it be foolish to say that she did when he obviously wasn't willing to say it back or even feel the same sentiment for her in return?

She chose to play dumb for she shrugged and sniffed. This time she did look at him. He narrowed his eyes at her and then he smirked.

"You don't know?" he asked as he managed to get even closer to her.

"Of course you don't…You're so young." He breathed as his hand tightened around her waist. His eyes examined her face before he released a soft moan and covered her lips with his.

Felicity was ready to get upset for him commenting on her age but his kiss was quite the distraction. She didn't respond at first but when his hand started rubbing the back of her neck through her hair she sighed and leaned into his embrace as her lips started to move under his.

Jack shuddered and pressed his lips harder against hers as his tongue slid into her mouth. He groaned and pulled her closer as one of her hands went to his neck and stayed there. He turned them around and with one movement of his hand bottles, maps and ink were thrown off the desk. He hooked his hands under her thighs and pulled her up from the floor. He placed her on the desk and she gasped into the kiss as his hands settled on her thighs and squeezed gently. He stepped between them and pulled back from the kiss to take a breath. She barely had time to recover from the lack of air for he slanted his mouth against hers again, this time more demandingly. His hands, calloused but warm, urgently pushed up the fabric of her heavy skirt until they could freely touch her legs. He groaned happily as he slid his palms up and down her thighs before he reluctantly pulled his mouth away from hers. He gasped for breath and a shiver of delight went up his spine at the feel of her skin against his hands.

"I could take you right here." He breathed into her ear and she gasped and for a brief moment he thought that the gasp was his name. Oh, how he longed to hear her say his name but of course she couldn't.

"Right now." He said huskily as he closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of her neck, enjoying the feeling of her warm breath against his neck.

"Will you let me?" he asked breathlessly as desire pumped in his veins like molten lava. Felicity's mouth parted and her throat felt dry but she already found herself nodding her assessment.

Jack's lips were on hers instantly and his hands were gently caressing her exposed legs. He groaned into the kiss and used his hands to bring her legs around his hips, leaving him trapped between her shaking thighs. He broke the kiss as he grinded his pelvis against her and she gasped while he hissed.

His hands let go of her legs and he grinned when she didn't lower them away from his hips. His fingers fumbled with the ties of her dress and he gave a relieved grunt when he finally was able to lower the garment from her shoulders. His eyes widened at the sight of her pale skin and his jaw slackened. His mouth was on her shoulder sooner than the blink of an eye and his hands possessively gripped her waist. His lips left her shoulder to trail down to her collarbone. He used one hand to touch her breast and she almost jumped off the desk. He chuckled huskily at her reaction and soon his mouth replaced his hand. Felicity's hand went to his head and her fingers threaded through his hair. Jack smiled and with a last kiss to her breast he raised his head to kiss her mouth. Her free hand trailed down his shoulder to the opening of his shirt before it slid under it. He groaned desperately at her touch and pressed his chest harder against her hand until she started touching him more firmly. He cursed under his breath as he released her mouth and reached for the fastenings of his breeches with one hand. He fumbled with them until he was free and he used both his hands to push aside her undergarments. He pulled them off with a ripping sound and Felicity gasped while he had a feral grin on his face.

"You're better without them, love. Trust me." He murmured before he kissed her again and pressed closer to her. She gasped when she felt him brushing against her and she pulled her head back.

She squeezed his shoulder and he looked at her.

"What is it, love?" he growled as he tried to get to her but she kept squirming in his arms. He saw her swallow before she pointed at the bed. He smirked and chuckled before he stilled her and smoothly pushed into her. She gasped quite loudly and her arms went around his neck. He groaned and picked her up from the hard desk before he made his way towards his bunk. He fell onto it first with her on top of him. He groaned as the movement brought him a wave of pleasure. He leaned back on the pillows and looked at her with dark eyes.

"Go on, love." He breathed with a grin as he placed his hands behind his head and looked at her expectantly. Felicity flushed a cute red at his command but her embarrassment faded away when she heard his warm chuckle and felt the warm weight of his hands on her hips.

"Leaned down to me." He whispered and she did. Once she was close he raised his head from the pillow and kissed her while his hands guided her movements. She gasped and writhed against him and he moaned his appreciation. His hands tightly gripped her hips as she found a steady pace and she was sure that there would be bruises on her skin even if she was still partially covered by her dress. Jack broke the kiss and let his head fall back on the pillow, his eyes closing in bliss while his hips moved to join hers.

"Bloody hell, love." He hissed and a pained expression appeared on his face as he opened his eyes to look up at her. He blinked as he realized that doing this with her felt right; not forced or usual.

_This is anything but usual._ His inner voice told him. _It's what heaven's supposed to be._

He moaned her name out loud again and Felicity almost jumped at the sound. She gasped when she found herself on her back again with him pressing her down onto the plain white cotton sheets. Her hands fisted on his shirt and he cursed for not removing it sooner. He paused and pulled back onto his knees before he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He looked down at her still clothed torso and growled.

"Won't do, love." She heard him mutter before he produced a small knife from his boot. He cut open the dress, not even bothering to simply pull it over head. He resumed his place on top of her and covered her lips with his in a scorching kiss. He pulled her legs higher around his waist and he slid even deeper inside her body.

"Jesus!" he choked out as he buried his face in the pillow next to her head. Felicity's back arched and she felt as if her limbs had melted under his warm weight. Her legs tightened reflexively around his waist as if afraid that he'd move away without them holding him there. His eyes opened and he slid a hand down her stomach and then lower, until he was able to press his finger to his destination; just above the place that they were joined. He watched with heated eyes as she gasped and squirmed beneath him until she relaxed under him. It took him a few more thrusts before he stilled and grunted heavily above her. He collapsed on top of her and he tried to move away but her arms and legs held him to her.

"So good, love…" he murmured as he stayed where he was, happily wrapped in her warmth as she ran her hands over his sweaty back. He raised his head and kissed her soundly on the lips before he turned to his side and brought her with him.

"Alright?" he whispered amazed at how hoarse and shaky his voice sounded. She nodded and snuggled closer to him, lulled to sleep by the rhythmic beating of his heart. Jack sighed and tightened his arms around her after he had covered them with the sheets. Surprisingly enough he didn't sleep like she did. He could only look at her.

**End of chapter 31**

**Author's note: Hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for reading! Please, please review before you go! **

**Xxx Lina :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Another chapter here for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **ForeverACharmedOne, pinky, uriz3, xBelekinax, Lori, Madness is me, legrowl, xXAngelStormXx, trainsgirl13, Sassy Sparrow, Lexipro, Biliebumface, PiratePushcake, MissSparrow101, Howlongmustiwait, Shay-na-na and Deprived Homunculus. **Thank you so much for your support!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Jack woke up to the feeling of the bed moving. He groggily opened one eye and spotted Felicity turning onto her side, facing him. He opened his other eye too and watched with a slowly forming smirk as she slid closer and draped a hand over his bare waist. Her head settled under his chin and he could feel her nose against his collarbone. He moved his hand and wrapped it around her before he snuggled closer to her and closed his eyes.

_Well, this is quite nice_. He thought as he tightened his hold on Felicity. It was one of the few times that he had been with a woman like this and he realized that cuddling was actually not so bad. In the past he used to find it annoying but he had come to realize that he could stay like this forever if the creature in his arms were Felicity.

He had barely slept that night for he was too busy looking at her. He didn't feel tired though.

He used one hand to rub the young woman's back up and down before he traced invisible circles on it. Felicity stirred and sighed, causing him to look down at her face. Her eyes were opened and she was looking at his chest. He kissed the top of her head and he almost groaned when he felt her lips on his neck, placing a soft kiss there before she nuzzled his skin with her nose.

"If you keep doing that a dear friend of mine will be soon pleading for your cherished attention, love." He muttered throatily and Felicity paused her nuzzling before she placed a hand on his chest and slowly trailed it down to his stomach and below. Jack hasped loudly as her curious hand brushed against him and caught her wrist in a death grip.

"A bit eager, aren't we?" he admonished as he pulled back to look at her, their hands ghosting over his rising arousal. Felicity shrugged and offered him a shy smile before she tried to pull her hand back.

"Now, now, I never said I don't like it. In fact, I think that I am more than capable to _rise_ for the occasion." He murmured as he kept her hand still and looked at her flushed face. His eyes watched as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and he could barely contain a moan before he dipped his head to kiss her lips. She returned the kiss immediately and she was bold enough to fully push her hand towards his groin. He gasped and moaned into her mouth as he bucked his hips against her hesitant hand. He rolled them over so she was pressed against the mattress as her hand maintained its hold on him. His hands left her back altogether and got tangled into her already tousled from sleep hair. He deepened the kiss, his mouth hot against her lips as he ground himself into her hand, encouraging her to continue.

He pulled his mouth away to gasp for breath, his breathing ragged as he gazed at her face with burning eyes.

"Tighter, love. I'm not going to break." He breathed and slowly she complied, making him go wide eyed at how easily she learned what to do. A surprised grunt escaped his gasping lips when she hooked a leg around his hip so he could press closer to her.

"That's it, love." He gasped as he buried his face in the crook of her neck while his hips moved in time with her stroking.

Heavy knocking on the door interrupted them and Felicity tried to pull back.

"No!" he gasped as he took hold of her hand to keep it still, "Don't stop." He murmured pleadingly.

_For the love of the sea, I am actually begging_. He thought as he saw her hesitation when the knocking continued.

"What!" he called as he pressed wet kisses on her face.

"Eh, Captain?" Gregg called and Jack breathed a sigh of relief before he squeezed her hand to keep her going.

"Don't mind him. Go on, lass.' He breathed as he braced himself against the mattress with his elbows. Felicity chuckled at his plea and took pity on him. Jack's eyes closed once she carried on with her caresses and he whimpered in delight, reminding her of a puppy.

"Captain, are you alright?" Greg asked again and Jack slowly opened his eyes.

"F-fine! Why? Oh!" he groaned as he bit down on his lip, "Is anything the matter?" he managed to ask before he released another quiet moan.

"No…just wondering if you're alright." Greg said hesitantly.

"I have company!" Jack called crossly and Greg paused.

"Who? That plump pixie from the pub?" Greg asked, obviously oblivious to Felicity's presence in the cabin. Maybe Johnny had not mentioned Felicity's presence to him.

Jack's eyes widened when Felicity stopped to glare at him.

"No, no, love. He's just kidding." Jack quickly amended and she frowned.

"Captain?" Greg persisted and jack growled.

"For God's sake, man, Felicity's here! Bugger off!" he thundered and Greg's eyes widened.

"Oh…apologies, sir. I'd no idea…I'll leave you to it then." The first mate said before he walked away.

Jack looked own at her and wriggled impatiently on top of her.

"Don't look at me like that, love. I've not been with anyone else since I arrived here." He said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Honestly." He promised and she stared at him.

"I am in a serious predicament here, lass…" he said a bit pathetically and she suddenly smiled at his desperation to have his lust sated. She sighed dramatically before she pulled him into her arms again and lowered her hand to his arousal once more. He sighed in relief and slid his arms under her body to hold her close to his chest. It turned out that she could indeed turn him into mush with her touch.

After it was all over he collapsed on top of her and slid his ringed hand down to her hand. He grabbed hold of the end of the sheet and cleaned her hand before he rolled onto his back, chuckling at her slightly disgusted expression.

"I'm afraid we'll have to change the sheets after all, eh?" he drawled and she swatted his arm before she started sitting up. He was quick to grab her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she blinked.

"I thought you were going to at least help me change the sheets since it's your fault I made a mess of them." He said with a wicked glint in his chocolate eyes while she gasped and narrowed her eyes.

"Clean sheets are in that chest." He pointed as he rested back on the bed and looked at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of her thin shift. She saw that her dress was cut in half and she sighed. She looked at him accusingly while he batted his eyelashes innocently.

"I'll get you a new one, love." He said with a wink as she pulled the shift over her head.

"But it looks like you're stuck with me for the time being. After all we can't have you walking around with that ludicrously thin piece of cloth." He said delightedly and she rubbed her forehead at his reasoning. She was pretty sure he ruined her dress on purpose so she could stay there.

"Sheets, love." He reminded her and she walked over to the chest with a stomp. He grinned for he rather enjoyed having her around his cabin. It was rather pleasant to have her walking around his ship. He watched as she fetched clean cotton sheets and laughed when she pushed him off the bed in order to change them. He quickly and playfully patted her rear as he dropped the sheet and walked towards the basin to wash. Felicity averted her eyes from his bare form and focused on the sheets.

* * *

Later they were sitting together at his desk, eating from the same plate. Jack took another grape from the plate and looked at her as she chewed on a piece of orange. His eyes studied her face as she ate and an involuntary smile appeared on his lips.

"Love?" he called and she turned to look at him.

"Come here." He said quietly as he pushed his chair back and patted his lap. Felicity frowned but she stood from her chair and walked towards him. He softly pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What were you thinking?" he asked and looked at him surprised, "Just now." He murmured and he shrugged.

"Surely you weren't thinking about the weather." He said with a smirk and she shook her head.

"Were you perhaps thinking how you'd like to spend the day here with me today?" he offered and looked at him curiously as he continued, "Or perhaps that I am immensely cute?" he suggested and she smiled which caused him to grin as well. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, enveloping him in a firm embrace. He kissed her hair and squeezed her before he pulled back with an exclamation.

"Oh! I have something for you." He said as he set her on her feet and walked to a large chest by the bed. He leaned down and opened it before he started rummaging through it.

"Where is it…" he muttered before he finally found what he was looking for.

"Aha!" he exclaimed as he shut the chest and turned to her. Felicity's eyes widened at the long emerald nightdress he held in his hands. He walked closer to her and handed it to her with a lopsided grin.

"I found this while I was traveling. I thought that it'd match those pretty eyes of yours." He said as she touched the soft nightdress that it was positively from silk. She looked up shocked but he simply shrugged.

"Consider it as payment from this morning's attention from you." He said teasingly and her eyes widened with anger. He laughed and walked over to her. He slid his arms around her squirming form and shushed her.

"I love it when you're mad at me. It's a novelty I must say." He remarked and she calmed down.

"You like it?" he asked as he pushed back tendrils of her hair. She nodded and looked at the silk in her hands again. An expression passed over her face and he frowned.

"You are worth it if that's what you're thinking." He said and she looked up at him once again surprised at his ability to tell what she was thinking.

She placed her hand above her heart and smiled at him gratefully.

"You're welcome, lo-…" He hadn't finished his sentence when she leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him gently. He kissed her back but it was finished too soon for his taste.

"So, will you wear it tonight for me?" he purred and she flushed a nice shade of pink but nodded nonetheless.

"Good. For now…" he started as he took the night dress from her hand and placed it neatly on the bed, "You will accompany on deck for a walk." He said as he offered her his hand. She took it and followed his out of the cabin, curious about his new behavior but happy nonetheless. Perhaps he might love her a bit after all…

**End of chapter 32**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I know it's a bit fluffy but I was in the mood for a little fluff. Hope you liked it. If you did, please review before you go. It means a lot. **

**Xxx Lina :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N**: **Hello, loves. I apologize for the delay but we are having serious problems in my family. My cousin had a car accident three days ago and he's in a very serious condition in the hospital. So, please forgive me for any delays**.

I want to thank: **Shay-na-na, Billiebumface, xXAngelStormXx, Lori, Lexipro, AdaYuki, xBelekinax, Shining Petals, trainsgirl13, MissSparrow101, Bryanna, ForeverACharmedOne, JugalettePENNER, Rose Red Ladybug, PiratePushcake and Nelle07.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Felicity's room was dark when Jack made it inside through the relatively, well, for him, small window. He let his feet touch the floor and righted his clothes and hat before he shut the window and drew the curtain back. He turned towards the direction of Felicity's bed and started removing his coat.

He really didn't know why he had come to her home so late in the night but he knew that if he had stayed in his cabin he wouldn't be getting any sleep at all. He hadn't managed to convince her to stay on the ship. She had work to do as she had told him, well, written to him. He wasn't sure why he felt strangely alone in his bunk. He'd been sleeping alone all the time but he realized that he more than craved a warm body next to his own.

He removed his vest, sword, pistol and then his shirt before he sat down next to her on the small bed. He reached down and tugged off his boots before he raised the covers and slid under them. He moved closer to her and slowly molded his body into her from behind; his chest to her back and his legs between hers. He sighed contently and settled his head on the pillow next to her head. Once he was settled and ready to sleep Felicity stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She turned and looked at the intruder and her eyes widened. Jack felt her tensing and opened his eyes to gaze down at her.

"Hello, love. Didn't wake you, did I? I tried me best to be inconspicuous." He said with a yawn as he pulled her to him tighter and squeezed her gently.

"Go back to sleep." He murmured as he kissed her head in a rare sign of affection.

Felicity kept staring at him in shock and he opened his eyes once more. He sighed dramatically and leaned towards her for a kiss.

"Don't look so shocked." He said after pulling back, "You have warm feet is all." He said as he tugged at her arm until she rolled over so she was facing him.

He grinned once he was able to see her properly and pushed back some hair from her forehead.

"Isn't this cozy?" he asked silkily as he rubbed his legs against hers and looked at her. She shook her head and smiled before she wrapped her arms around his waist to hold him back. Her fingers rubbed circles on his skin and he almost purred. He dropped another affectionate kiss at the top of her head and sighed.

"Johnny's been asking for you today." He stated and she looked up at him.

"He did. I had to tell him that you were sick or else he would be coming with me. We wouldn't want that now, would we?" he asked as his hand ghosted over her bum playfully. She scoffed lightly and shook her head.

"What? The child talks too much sometimes. All I want is to sleep." He said while his rubbing hand on her rear and lower back told her otherwise. She pinched his side and he didn't even flinch, he only chuckled and pinched her back on her bum. She jumped and squirmed in his hold while he laughed.

"If you pinch me I am going to pinch right back, love." He said and she glared at him before she gave up and turned still in his arms.

"That's me girl." He whispered patronizingly and she'd be a liar if she said that the words didn't make her shiver and melt against him like warm wax. His hands left her bottom and took hold of her nightdress and started tugging it up her hips.

She pulled back in alarm and he rolled his eyes.

"No reason to get angry, love." He said quietly as he pulled the garment from her and left her bare to his gaze, "Just wanted to feel your skin. Come here." He murmured as he turned her around once again, facing away from him. He pulled her to his body and held her close while his fingertips started running freely over her soft skin.

"I'll warm you." He whispered and she slowly relaxed against him. Slowly her eyelids dropped closed and he smirked. He buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes too. Sleep came soon after for him too.

* * *

Felicity woke up hours later alone with the sheets tightly wrapped around her to shield her from the coldness of the room. She felt around with her hand but Jack was not in the bed.

"I'm over here, love." She heard his voice from the window where he sat looking at the beach. She sat up and looked at him as he sat there barefoot and shirtless, gazing outside of her window. He turned his head and caught her eyes and then offered her a grin.

"Slept well?" he asked with a knowing smirk and she blushed before she nodded. He chuckled and beckoned her to him with his finger. She hesitated but slipped from the bed and walked over to him with the sheet around her shoulders. He shook her head once she was near and drugged her between his legs as he sat perched on the window.

"Now that's not charming at all." He chided gently as he pulled the sheet from her shoulders and wrapped it under her armpits instead. He secured the sheet around her and smirked as he tugged at the end that he was still holding in order to pull her in for a kiss.

"There." He murmured after he broke the kiss and looked outside the window again.

Felicity blinked in surprise at his strange behavior and looked at his face, wondering why he was being so…nice.

"Me crew has been complaining." He said quietly and she looked at him with a frown. He turned to her and run the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"They need to be back in the sea." He explained and she looked away, realizing what that meant.

"They have to be pleased for the last the thing I need is another mutiny." He said with a sigh and she nodded slowly.

"So, what's it going to be, love?" he asked as he gripped her chin between his fingers and lifted her head up so he could look in her eyes. Felicity looked at him perplexed, not knowing what he meant by that. His thumb started stroking her chin as he looked at her with intensity. She briefly wondered if he meant what she thought he mean…

_Don't be silly!_ She told herself as he kept staring at her. She looked at him helplessly and he licked his lips before he spoke.

"As you might have…realized," he started and she listened carefully for he seemed rather nervous, "I've been here for two and a half weeks." He stated and she nodded.

"That's not me. I don't stay to one place more then two days I if can help it. I just don't do it." He hissed as he dropped his hand and fisted his hands around the sheet she was wrapped in.

"But I can't leave." He said after a few moments and she held her breath.

"There'll be something missing if I leave." He murmured as he raised a hand to finger her long tresses as they fell messily over her shoulders.

_What?_ She slowly mouthed at him and he grinned slightly.

"A woman." He breathed as he gently pulled her lower lip between his teeth and gently nipped at it. Felicity pulled back and looked at him with narrowed eyes, not particularly liking his answer.

_A woman? Any woman?_

"For God's sake, lass." He chuckled at her wounded expression while she glared at him, "You're so easy to tease." He said as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him forcefully.

"Can't you just understand what I am saying here? It's ridiculous enough as it is." He said gruffly and she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, great. Now I suppose you want to know what's ridiculous." He stated when he saw her look. She nodded nervously and he snorted.

"Bloody hell, love…" he trailed off as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her thoroughly.

"It seems like me new vessel missed you last night." He said against her lips while they panted for breath. Felicity gasped when she felt his hands on her rear and he groaned softly as he pulled her closer to him.

"She made cracking noises all night long." He concluded breathlessly as his eyes pleaded her to understand.

The problem was that she had understood but wanted to hear it from his lips. She wanted him to tell her what he wanted from her. She wanted him to be able to accept what he wanted by vocalizing his request instead of letting her guess.

_And?_ She mouthed as she lifted a hand to his beard and started tugging at it playfully. He caught her wrist tightly in his hand and squeezed it painfully as his eyes flashed with agitation.

"Are you trying to mock me, Felicity?" he hissed angrily and she swallowed hard at the look in his eyes. She shook her head and pried her hand from his grip before she stepped cautiously back. His eyes immediately softened at her retreat and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, love…" he muttered as he pushed back from the window and started gathering his clothes.

Felicity watched him with confusion and…well, hurt for he didn't even asked her what he wanted. It seemed like his ego was easily offended but she was too. If she meant enough to him he would have had the guts to actually ask her to go with him instead of simply implying it. She wasn't going to be easy on him. If he wanted something from her he would have to earn it.

She watched as he put on his coat rather jerkily and looked at her while he adjusted his pistol and sword.

"Forget what I said. I guess I'll see you later." He said rather crossly before he tore the door open and left the room without another glance.

**End of chapter 33**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts!Please?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Hello, loves. Here's the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank: **Shay-na-na, PiratePushcake, Arathix, peaches, smiling steph, Ella-Riella, ForeverACharmedOne, shariebery, howlongmustiwait, xBelekinax, DiaDeLosMuertos, Lexipro, trainsgirl13, Lori, franks-not-dead, MissSparrow101, Billiebumface and xXAngelStormXx. **Thank you for your comments and for your concern about my cousin. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Felicity was blushing. Or maybe it was just the heat of the crowded tavern. No, she was definitely blushing from his gaze. Jack Sparrow had been sitting at the same table all night, simply looking at her with a bottle at his side for company. He had declined every single offer of female company but he didn't seem positive to the idea of leaving just yet. He hadn't spoken to Felicity; not a word. At first she had thought that his eyes were angry, which they probably were, but as time had passed and as he had consumed more alcohol his gaze had softened and among the anger was something else.

"Okay, what the hell happened between you two?" Ginger hissed as she slid behind the counter and glared at Felicity. The younger woman shrugged and Ginger huffed.

"He isn't talking. Not even to me. Something happened and you're going to tell me." She commanded and Felicity looked at her before she sighed.

"Wait here." Ginger said quickly before she disappeared to the back room. She returned softly and set a quill, paper and ink on top of the counter.

"Write it down for me. Everything." She said and Felicity gave her a look of utter incredulity.

"Now." Ginger insisted and just as Felicity took hold of the quill Nellie interrupted them.

"Not going to write a poem here, are you, love? We ain't got time. Take that to that table and you, Ginger", Nellie said as she pointed at the back room, "Mugs are waiting to be washed."

Ginger sighed and groaned before she pointed a finger at Felicity.

"We'll sort this later. Until then, do something because he looks like he's about to pounce on you any minute now." Gin said before she disappeared leaving a wide eyed Felicity behind.

She dared a look at him and she found him staring, _again_, from the rim of his mug.

_What does he want? Why is he still here?_ _Shouldn't he be off the island since his crew was so displeased?_ She wondered as she looked away and picked up the tray of mugs, trying to ignore the fact that his eyes followed her.

* * *

A warm hand closed around her wrist two hours later and she gasped, almost dropping the used mugs and glasses she held in her hands. She hissed when one glass slipped and one of its pieces gave a shallow cut to her foot. She looked at the hand that was clasping her wrist before she raised her eyes to look at the owner's face. Jack was looking at her foot.

"You're bleeding." He said, sounding a little tipsy. Felicity placed the tray of dirty mugs on the table and tugged her hand free from his grasp. She leaned down and produced a small handkerchief to wipe at the small cut before she started picking up the fallen pieces.

It wasn't long before she felt Jack's hand closing around her wrist again and she looked up as he suddenly yanked her to her feet. If she could she would have cried out in fright but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a silent gasp.

"Are you done? I think you're done 'ere." He said as he pulled her up to his body and held her roughly to him. Felicity's eyes were wide and staring at him as his almost black eyes bore into her own lighter ones.

She shook her head and looked around for someone to tell him that in fact she wasn't done but no one was around at the moment.

"Let's go somewhere." He said hoarsely and she started shaking. If it was from fear or excitement she wasn't sure.

She thought that he was angry with her because she was certain that she was.

_Or am I not?_ She wondered as she swallowed and looked at his handsome face. His eyes were not angry anymore.

"Now." She heard him mumble as he rested his forehead against hers and pulled her in tighter to him. What made her to wrap her arms around him she didn't know but what she did know was that she felt him shudder at her action.

"Felicity." He breathed as he turned his face and buried his nose into her hair.

"You can't talk." He murmured and she frowned against his shoulder, "But I am sure that I can hear you whispering to me when I'm alone." He continued and her breath hitched at his whispered words. His hands started stroking over her back as he nuzzled his face into her hair. His words might have sounded foolish if they were coming from someone else but when they were coming from his lips sounded as if he was actually saying _I love you_ to her.

She was shocked when he started laughing. He pulled back from her hair and gazed at her.

"Ridiculous, isn' it? I soun' like a character from a bloody romance story." He chuckled insanely and she blinked at his sudden change of mood. He ran a hand over his face and then looked at her again before he became serious once more.

"But it's true. What I said." He said with a frown as he reached to caress her face with his finger. Felicity bit her lip when she realized that every word he was saying was because of the rum; nothing else. She sighed and stepped back from him. He went to complain about that but she placed a finger against his lips to silence him. His eyes became heavy at her touch and he placed a small kiss on her finger as it rested on his bottom lip. Felicity ignored the tingle that it send through her body and reached for his hand. She decided to ignore the work that had to be done and she pulled him out of the tavern and out in the night. She could always return later to finish the cleaning. Right now he needed a bed and she needed to think.

He followed her in silence and he didn't stumble at all until they arrived at her small home. His boot stumbled over the steps and he would have fallen if he hadn't clutched Felicity around the waist. The young woman gasped and tried to stay on her feet while supporting Jack as well. The pirate steadied his feet and then chuckled.

"Oops! Easy there." He chuckled and his breath washed over her neck as he spoke. She rolled her eyes at his mumbling and continued up the stairs while holding onto his coat sleeve.

"This is familiar." He muttered to himself as Felicity unlocked her door and pulled him inside. She turned to shut the door but she found herself trapped there by Jack's slender but strong body.

"Do you want to know what you've been whisperin' to me?" he asked huskily as his hands went on the wall, effectively trapping her in the circle of his arms. Her eyes widened but she didn't dare to look back at him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he had been fantasizing she would tell him. She remained motionless nonetheless though and let him talk.

"I've heard you whispering me name. Strangely 'nough it was the most beautiful sound. Like a siren's voice." He murmured drunkenly as he placed his chin on her shoulder and slipped one hand around her waist. Felicity's mouth parted as she fought for breath and he must have noticed because he groaned and leaned towards her mouth, angling his face for a kiss. His lips touched hers and she grabbed the hand that was on her stomach. His hand shifted until he was actually holding her hand in his, their fingers intertwined.

"And then you'd tell me that you love me," he murmured as his lips grazed her neck, "that you want me, that you need me close. In me dreams you wouldn't have let me go like you did the last time." He said with the distinct underline of accusation and she closed her eyes.

She wanted to let him know that he wasn't so innocent himself but she bit her lip because it was obvious that he wouldn't remember it in the morning anyway. She turned in his arms and looked at him before she pointed towards the bed.

"An invitation?" he asked in a low voice and she flushed. She took his hand and tried to pull him towards the bed but he yanked her back to him. His lips were on hers before she could blink and she froze up. Her eyes remained open but when he parted her mouth with his, they closed. She slumped against him and he was sober enough to hold her up by wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her up and with an encouraging growl he guided her legs around his hips. Felicity's hands found his shoulders and she held him tightly as he pushed her up against the nearest wall. His kiss turned forceful, demanding and his grip on her was possessive, bruising but she didn't want him to let go. She pulled him closer desperately but he broke the kiss.

"If…" he started with a slur, "If everything wasn' goin' out of… focus…" he continued as he blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision, "This would be a very… interesting evening." He concluded at last with a lazy grin and she found herself smiling at his words. She cupped his face with her hands and pushed back his hair before she pecked his lips gently. The grin remained on his face as her thumbs stroked his cheeks but his hold on her became weak. Her feet touched the floor as he yawned and kissed her one more time.

"Where's the bloody bed?" he mumbled and she took his hand. She helped him lie down on the bed and tucked him in after she had removed his boots, coat and vest. His hat was strangely missing from his person.

"Get in." he commanded drunkenly as he tugged at her arm. She hesitated before she lied next to him on her back. He turned and covered her half way with his body before he sighed in pleasure.

"If you came aboard me ship... we could be like this every night... Nice, wouldn' it be?" he murmured slowly and mostly to himself as his eyes closed and he drifted off into a deep sleep. Felicity remained wide eyed, thinking over his last words.

**End of chapter 34**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Jack admitted a few things, didn't he? Will he remember them in the morning? Please review and tell me your thoughts. I love hearing from you! **

**Xxx Lina :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Hello, loves. Here's the new chapter for you all**(Next to last chapter in fact :(). **I hope you like it and forgive the delay. Things have been hectic.

I want to thank: **Billiebunface, MissSparrow101, jugaletteDenner, Devanelle, xXAngelStormXx, Shay-na-na, trainsgirl13, ForeverACharmedOne, xBelekinax, Lexipro, Lori and nightmaregirl**. Thank you all so much for your sweet comments.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Jack felt extremely warm when he woke up. And it was not from the covers or a possible female body against his own. He felt as if his skin was on fire.

"Do I have a bloody fever?" he murmured out loud without opening his eyes and a cool cloth was immediately pressed against his bandana-less forehead. He startled and slowly opened his eyes, which proved to be a difficult task mind you, and looked up. Felicity was leaning over him with a concerned frown.

"Love?" he asked confused as he looked at his surroundings. He thought that last night had been a dream. A _very _embarrassing, for him at least, dream.

_If it was a dream…then what am I doing here?_ He thought as he licked his very dry lips and gazed around the room.

"Did I…Did I sleep here?" he asked slowly and she nodded as she turned the water- soaked cloth to the other side.

"Why do I have a fever?" he asked and she shrugged helplessly.

"You didn't give me a bloody cold, right? You weren't sick, right?" he asked with wide eyes and she scowled at him while shaking her head.

"Oh, good. It must be the rum then." He muttered as he closed his eyes briefly missing the nod of her head and the narrowing of her eyes.

"I need to get back on me ship…Just…" he trailed off as he opened his eyes and found her gaze, "Just forget the nonsense I said last night. You have no obligation to come with me whatsoever so…" he said and she cocked her head to the side.

"Really." He confirmed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Felicity smiled and if she could she would have laughed out loud at his words. Jack looked at her and frowned. He opened his mouth to talk but she placed her hands on his cheeks, cupping his face and stopping any words he had to speak. He locked eyes with her and his lips parted at the wonderful sight of her eyes gazing into his own.

"You've grown up so much…" he said softly as she looked away for a moment and tried to take back her hands from his face but he stopped her by placing his hands on top of her own, "But these are still the same." He said with a smirk, referring to her eyes. Felicity smiled and shook her head amused. She freed one hand and took the wet cloth that had fallen onto his lap in the process of sitting up. She placed it against his forehead again and he sighed.

"Ah, that's better." He praised and she smiled again, "Did you take me bandanna?" he asked and she nodded.

"Are you going to give it back or will you keep it in order to remember me?" he asked jokingly but she could tell that there was something serious and forlorn behind his kidding words.

Felicity moved back, taking the cloth with her and earning a displeased groan from him. She pinned him with her eyes and he swallowed hard.

"Oh…that's an angry look." He commented and she lowered her eyes.

"What did I say? I thought you've already refused me offer." He stated and she avoided his gaze. He pressed on though.

"Felicity. Look at me." He commanded and she looked up startled at the sound of his voice.

"Are you actually…thinking of coming with me?" he asked and she swallowed hard. She shrugged helplessly and he moved closer to her as hope started building up inside him.

"What stops you from accepting me more than decent proposal?" he asked with a lopsided grin and she laughed silently before she tapped his chest just above his heart. Jack looked down at her hand and frowned.

"Me chest?" he asked in disbelief but she shook her head and touched the place where she could feel his heart beating.

"Me…me heart, love?" he asked slowly and she nodded before she withdrew her hand and placed it on her lap. Jack closed his eyes briefly and reached deftly for her hand.

"You are quite intelligent for your age, love…" he started and she looked at him offended, "But when it comes to men you are completely thick." He said and she almost pouted.

"Do you really think, after all this time, that this," he took her hand and placed it above his heart, "is not yours?" he asked with intensity and she gasped at his words.

_What are you doing?_ His inner voice asked him.

_The right thing._ He answered back while Felicity stared at her hand that was still resting on his chest.

_I am sick of playing hide and seek._ He hissed silently to himself as he waited to see her reaction.

"Love?" he asked as her eyes slowly filled with tears.

"I am not lying." He quickly defended himself at the sight of her tears, "I am being honest. I mean, I know that I am not generally considered an honest person, eh pirate, but this time I am being very, very honest. Really. Truthfully. Honestly. You-…" his mumbling was stopped when he felt her arms going around his neck. His hands flew automatically around her waist as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and held him tight. He pulled her to his lap with little force and she quickly made herself comfortable in his embrace, causing him to smile.

"That's me girl." He murmured when she delivered a gentle kiss to his sweaty neck and inhaled his spicy scent.

"I really need to tell the difference between happy crying and sad crying." He said and she nodded into his neck without moving an inch away.

"I'll see that I do then." He chuckled as he moved back on the bed until he was resting against the headboard.

"Now that we have come to an agreement can we please, please sleep until this fever's gone?" he pleaded and she looked up at him before she nodded and kissed his cheek.

"You missed a spot." He breathed as he angled her head for a kiss on the lips.

"That's better." He said breathlessly after breaking the kiss. His eyes slowly closed and soon he was sleeping with her still wrapped in his arms.

_I can't believe I agreed_. Felicity thought with wide eyes as she gazed at his peaceful face.

_I can't believe it…_

**End of chapter 35**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. So, Jack remembered what he said, didn't he?**

**The next chapter will be the **_**LAST**_** for this story so please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas. Please?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. I am sorry for making you wait.

So, the final chapter is here. I hope you like it.

I want to thank everyone who has favorited and alerted this story and of course my reviewers: **xBelekinax, Billiebumface, Lori, addyis, Howlongmustiwait, MissSparrow101, Lexipro, Rechiba, xXAngelStormXx, Jiwa, Shay-na-na, Nelle07, AlexJake, ForeverACharmedOne, trainsgirl13, peaches, powergirl24, 88dragon06, PiratePushcake, NotYourLoveMonkey and Kungfupandabear.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori:**Hi, love! How are you? I hope well. Hope you like the last chapter. Thank you so much for all your reviews.

**Rechiba: **Hello. Thank you for reviewing. Unfortunately all things come to an end and this chapter is the last. Hope you like it.

**Peaches: **Thank you for reading and commenting. Hope you like the last chappie.

**PiratePushcake: **Glad you enjoyed it, love. Thank you so much!

**Powergirl24:** Hello. Glad you liked it. Thanks!

**Addyis:** Yes, I know it took him long enough to say how he feels. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Howlongmusiwait:** Hi, love. Well, Felicity won't find her voice. That's impossible...Thank you for your review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**(Warning: Love scene ahead.)**

Jack watched impatiently as Ginger held Felicity in a tight embrace while whispering in her ear. She shot a glare towards him and he rolled his eyes.

"Are you done turning her against me yet?" he asked as he tapped his fingers against his pistol.

"Actually I could keep going all night but I'll spare you the trouble." Ginger replied as she let go of Felicity and crossed her arms over her chest. Jack childishly stuck his tongue out at her and reached over to take Felicity's hand in his. He possessively pulled her to his side and leaned down to pick up her bag of things.

"Write to me." Ginger said and Felicity nodded with an amused smile. It was the tenth time she had said that to her that night.

"And you," Gin pointed a threatening finger to Jack who scowled, "You better take good care of her. Understood?"

"Aye, aye." Jack dismissed her and it was her turn to scowl.

"Keep doing that, love, and it will stuck." He commented lightly and she huffed.

"Whatever you say, Captain. Now off you go before I start crying." Ginger said while shooing them away.

"We're not dying, you know." Jack commented as he gazed at her like she was insane.

"I don't care about you. My concern is my little lassie." Gin said as she looked at Felicity tenderly.

"Thanks, Gin. I love you too." Jack muttered as he made to turn but he was stopped when Ginger pulled him into an embrace.

"Oh, you silly pirate." She commented as Felicity smiled at their antics.

Jack smirked and returned the embrace before he placed a light kiss on Ginger's cheek.

"Sure you don't want to come along?" he whispered and she shook her head when she pulled back.

"No, I'm good right where I am. Besides I never really liked ships." She said and Jack gasped in mortification.

"For the love of the seven seas." He muttered shaking his head.

"Did you get all your things, hun?" Ginger asked, changing the subject and Felicity nodded.

"Good." Gin smiled and stepped back from them.

"Come on, love." Jack said as he tugged at her hand and started walking towards the door of Ginger's room.

"Be careful!" Ginger said just before the door closed and they disappeared from her sight.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Felicity was unpacking her things when the cabin door opened and Jack walked inside with little Johnny attached to his hip.

The young woman looked up as Jack approached the bed where she was laying her things and quickly placed the little boy on top of the covers.

"Sorry, love. Someone has to watch him while we're setting sail." He explained and she nodded as she smiled at Jack and then at Johnny who smiled shyly back at her.

Jack quickly kissed her cheek and walked over to his desk to pick up his compass.

"Where are we going?" Johnny asked cutely as he reached over and took Felicity's comb in his hand to play. Felicity smiled again at the boy's question since it was a question she wanted to ask too.

"Oh, we're just taking a tour around the Caribbean, little mate." Jack replied as he pocketed his compass and placed his hat on his head. Felicity turned to Jack at that and he winked at her before he sauntered over to her. He wrapped his arms round her waist from behind and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Eeeww!" Johnny exclaimed as he hid behind Felicity's comb, earning a chuckle from Jack as he pulled away from Felicity's mouth to ruffle the little boy's hair.

"Be good." Jack called as he walked of the cabin leaving them alone.

Felicity was suddenly nervous. She couldn't talk. How was she supposed to keep a child entertained? What could she do to keep him happy and quiet?

"Can you draw?" Johnny asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts. Dumbly she nodded.

"When you're done, will you draw with me?" he continued and she smiled before she nodded again.

"You'll have to bring me my paper and colors…I can't get them." The little boy trailed off as he stared at his feet sadly. Felicity reached over and raised his chin up with her fingers before she tapped his little nose and winked at him. Johnny's face broke into a smile and he silently watched her as she carried on tidying her clothes.

* * *

Felicity was washing herself in the side cabin when Jack poked his head through the door.

"Hey, love!" he exclaimed as his eyes took in her state of undress. He found himself licking his lips while she wrapped an old towel around her body before she threw the bar of soap to his chest.

"Ouch! What did I do?" he pouted and she rolled her eyes at his childish antics.

"Good to know you're settling in, love." He said as he leaned against the door. Felicity noticed that he had something behind his back. She narrowed her eyes and he blinked his in return innocently.

"Oh, yes! Put this on before you come to bed." He said as he threw a bundle of clothing towards her. She caught it while he turned and removed his shirt before he headed for the bunk.

Felicity looked at the soft night dress in her hand and she blinked. It was silk again but this time it was a proper piece of night clothing. Nothing too revealing. She breathed a sigh of relief before she finished washing and put on the nightdress. A scowl appeared on her face when she realized that her _proper_ nightdress was revealing most of her chest, leaving little to the imagination.

_Of course_. She thought as she heard Jack settling on the bed with a delighted groan.

She sighed and pulled the neck of the nightdress up her chest only to have it fall down again. She let go of it with a huff and she headed for the bed.

"All ready?" he called as he turned onto his side to face her as she slid next to him. She pulled the covers to her chest as Jack slid closer to her. He chuckled and reached under the covers with his hand to touch her stomach.

"You smell nice…" he murmured as he inhaled her sent and rubbed her stomach in circles. She smiled and leaned closer to him even as his hand started sliding up her stomach.

"It's a pity I'm too tired." He mumbled as he kissed her neck and snuggled closer to her. His fingers danced over the exposed skin of her collarbone and she shivered in response.

"I have to go out in a few hours to take the helm…" he muttered while delivering openmouthed kisses along her neck. Felicity's eyes opened at that and she turned in his arms to settle closer to him, pulling his body flush against hers in the process.

He gently moaned his appreciation and she smiled against his neck as his hand started rubbing circles on her back.

Jack rubbed her lower back, feeling the soft silk under his fingertips.

"Like it?" he asked quietly and she nodded into his neck, her warm breath brushing against his tanned skin.

"Good. Did the lad pester you too much?" he asked as he slid one leg between hers to warm his cold feet.

Felicity shook her head and smiled up at him as he tangled his feet with hers. She gasped at the coldness of his toes and wiggled in his embrace.

"Face it now, missy. You are now officially me source of heat while on this bed." He stated laughing and she stilled in defeat. She lightly rubbed her leg over his but her innocent action did little good to his rising arousal. He cleared his throat and settled his head on his pillow. He didn't want to take things too far. It was a miracle that she had agreed to come with him. He didn't need to push his luck on her first night with him on the ship. First she needed to adjust.

With that thought he pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her lightly on the lips and then on her forehead.

"Tired?" he asked and she nodded as she nestled into the crook of his neck again.

"Go to sleep." He murmured as he too closed his eyes and held on to her tightly. She gave a cute little sigh and closed her eyes too. Jack fell asleep with an amused grin on his face that night.

* * *

_A couple of days later…_

Jack brought the bottle to his lips and took a sip as he pushed back his chair and placed his feet on his desk. He closed his eyes and sighed before he frowned.

"Felicity?" he called as he opened his eyes, "Love?"

When she didn't appear he put his feet down and looked around the cabin.

"Where is she? She was here just…" he trailed off as he looked at the clock, "An hour ago." He muttered as he put the bottle on the desk and stood up.

Had he been sitting there all that time? He definitely hadn't noticed her leaving. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"I hope she's not in the bloody galley." He murmured as he headed for the door and recalled the looks that ship's cook had given her. Everyone had noticed except Felicity.

"If he's all over her, I swear I'll…" he trailed off when he opened the door and found her out on deck. She was sitting down with Johnny and they were quietly playing…cards? Jack shut the door and walked towards them with a frown.

"Love? Lad? What're you doing?" he asked as he approached them.

Felicity looked up at him and smiled before she raised her cards up for him to see.

"Playing? Isn't it a bit late for the lad?" Jack asked and Felicity bit her lip.

"I'm not sleepy. I like it out here!" the boy stated and Jack looked at him.

"He's usually in bed at this hour." Jack said to Felicity who blinked up at him.

"But-…"

"Silence, lad. Where's Greg anyway?" Jack cut him off sternly and the boy pouted.

He was feeling a bit left out.

_Am I jealous?_ He wondered as he looked between the two of them.

_Nope. I'm just concerned for the kid's nap. Right?_

"Greg's in the galley." Johnny said while waiting impatiently for Felicity to play next.

"And you should be in bed." Jack said as he reached down and picked him up.

"But-…"

"It's late, lad." Jack said as Felicity stood up and placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her with narrowed eyes and she flinched slightly at his glare. She took Johnny from him and with a curt nod took him to bed.

Jack watched her go and then he headed for the cabin.

"I can't believe it…" he muttered when he realized that he had acted a bit strangely. It wasn't that late…But, damn it! He wanted some of her attention too.

He collapsed into his chair with a groan and reached for his bottle again.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." He muttered as he banged his head against his desk.

Minutes later the cabin door opened and Felicity walked inside. Jack looked up and cleared his throat.

"Is he alright?" he asked and she nodded as she bolted the door. A thing she never did.

"Sorry, I spoke like that, love." He murmured as she walked closer to him.

Felicity simply looked at him as she came to stand next to his chair. Jack leaned back and regarded her carefully.

"I guess I'm feeling a bit like a kid too…" he said with a nervous laugh and she reached over to stroke his face. He leaned into her touch and smiled softly as he closed his eyes. He felt her warm weight onto his lap and his eyes opened as she settled there. He blinked and his hands slowly came to rest on her hips.

"I'm a spoiled brat, am I not?" he joked with a lopsided grin as he leaned in to kiss her jaw. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she nodded and he chuckled.

"Want to slap me for ruining your fun with the lad?" he offered but she shook her head and rested her forehead against his. He pulled his head back and captured her lips instead as she melted against him. He might act like a petulant child sometimes but she loved him all the same.

The kiss started as a light one but soon it turned heated. Jack hands tightened their hold on her hips and her own hands slid into his wild hair to keep him pressed against her mouth. He groaned into the kiss as his right hand started creeping down her leg until he was able to slide his hand under her clothes to touch her bare knee. He moaned at the contact and his kiss became urgent as he crushed her closer to his trembling body.

"B-bed, love?" he choked out against her lips and she nodded dazedly. He growled low in his throat and stood up with her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he guided them to the bed and he fell on top of her with a groan. His hands quickly rid her of her dress and his hands clawed desperately at her shift and stockings. Once she was bare under him he sat back on his knees and started pulling of his own clothing. He almost jumped off the bed when he felt her hands on his chest. She smiled up at him and slowly trailed them down to his breeches. His eyes closed and he fell down towards her with a soft moan. His lips captured hers as her hands slid his breeches down his hips until he was able to kick them off. His knee parted her legs and he smirked as he slid down her body to trail kisses down her stomach. He kissed both of her hips before he let his lips trail down her legs, to the inside of her thighs.

Her breath hitched when she felt his lips there and she closed her eyes as he moved his kisses to the back of her right knee. Jack's hands closed around her knees as he moved back and he pulled her down closer to him. He leaned over her again and rested his elbows on the mattress as he kissed her again. His hips settled against hers as he thrust up into her and she gasped against his parted lips while he groaned.

"So good, love." He breathed huskily into her ear as he pulled out only to push back in again. His hands searched blindly for hers and once he had found them he pulled them up and over her head. His fingers entwined with hers as he set up a steady rhythm and buried his face in her neck. Felicity's hands tightened around his and her legs flexed around his waist as he moved.

It took only a few more thrusts before he collapsed breathless on top of her, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. He groaned happily against her chest and looked up at her with lazy eyes.

"Do I have to move?" he asked still panting but she shook her head and tightened her arms around him.

"Hmm…good." He murmured as he settled his head on her chest again tried to calm his racing heart. He fell asleep before she did.

* * *

Felicity watched with wide eyes as Greg and other crewmen swam around in the shallow waters of the small island. She bit her lip at the mere thought of ever being into the sea like that.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Jack's voice broke her from her reverie. She turned to him and smiled nervously. Her eyes widened again when she saw that he was shirtless.

"Oh, you noticed?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he took her hand and stroked it slowly.

"I'm just getting ready for a swim…Which reminds me; why aren't your clothes off yet?" he asked and she gasped.

"None of that." He said when she started shaking her head, "You're coming with me. Today's your lucky day, me dear. I'll show how to swim." He stated rather proudly as he pulled her closer and started tugging at her dress. She slapped his hand away and stomped her foot but he only smirked.

"I can wait all day, love." He said and she sighed before she gave in. She pulled off her dress but left her shift on and then took his offered hand. He pulled her over to the steps that led down to the water and once he was in he offered her his hand. She took it and her eyes caught Johnny splashing water on Greg's face just a few feet away. She smiled but then gasped when she was pulled inside the water. Her hands reflexively tightened around Jack's who laughed.

"I could do without the bruises, darlin_'_" he said chuckling as he pulled her close and held onto her hands.

Felicity looked down and saw that she could barely put her feet on the sea-ground. Her eyes widened in fear and Jack noticed.

"Don't look down." He ordered as he slid an arm around her waist to keep her floating, "For the moment look at me." He grinned as he swam them away from the ship, much to Felicity's displeasure. She glared at him but he only smiled and splashed water on her face with his free hand.

"We better not stay for long. I don't want to spoil your creamy white skin." He said as he kissed her lightly and loosened his hold around her waist just a bit. Felicity started panicking again but tried not to show it…_much_.

"Stop wiggling, love! All the fishes will go away." He smirked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now, now, isn't this nice?... You want me to let you go?" he asked quietly and she quickly shook her head and tightened her arms around him. Jack's hold tightened again and he smiled at her widely.

"Good." He murmured as he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I'll never let you go, love. _Never_. That's a promise." He whispered just for her to hear and her tender smile was quickly covered by his smothering kiss.

**The End.**

**Author's note: And there you have it. Thank you so much for reading. I also want to thank all those who have reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. Please review one last time. I'd love to hear from you. I plan on working on the rest of my stories more regularly from now on.**

**Until next time, loves! **

**Xxx Lina :)**


End file.
